Once Upon a Dream
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Havia uma terrível maldição, mas havia sonhos também. Os sonhos que uniram os dois. E só a força do amor será capaz de derrotar o mal. / Fanfic de 6 capítulos - ShikaIno / Contém também NaruHina e ChouSaku / UA / EM HIATUS.
1. I

_Naruto_ não me pertence. Mas como tenho vida fora daqui do FF, logo também terei personagens e séries que serão meus por completo. Afinal, estes sairiam da minha cabeça... Porém, é claro que é ótimo planejar fanfics UA com a obra do Kishimoto-senpai. É muito divertido. E um bom treino para a escrita.

A história a seguir foi baseada no conto "A Bela Adormecida". E só mais uma coisa: Hiei-and-Shino, algumas coisas no desenrolar desta fanfic foram inspiradas no seu excelente NejiHina "You're waiting of a train". Como eu já havia lhe falado antes, considere isso como uma homenagem. E você merece!

Agradeço também à Po-chan.s. Ela foi a pessoinha que teve a paciência de betar esta fanfic. Valeu, Pô!

Enfim, vam'bora!

* * *

><p>- <strong>ONCE UPON A DREAM<strong> –

* * *

><p>- <strong>I<strong> -

Os sinos bateram... Não eram as igrejas, mas nada melhor do que aqueles sinos enormes e barrocos para indicar o fim de mais uma manhã. O som deles era cheio, forte, pungente. Uma badalada bastava... Dois minutos depois, os primeiros alunos a saírem de ambos os colégios ganharam a rua.

Claro que os diretores de ambas as instituições não viam com bons olhos o fato de que o colégio masculino e o colégio feminino eram vizinhos de frente, mas já não podiam fazer nada quanto a isso – o processo de mudança é muito trabalhoso e burocrático, fora que aquela era uma localização privilegiada na cidade. Os alunos faziam pouco caso de toda essa preocupação com eles. Afinal, agora os muros ficaram para trás. Na rua as regras são outras. E, lá, eles poderiam finalmente encontrar suas queridas namoradas de boina, casaco verde-escuro e saia pregueada azul – que ia até o meio das canelas.

E elas, seus amados cavalheiros de calças vermelho-escuro e casaco xadrez cinza.

"_Ainda bem que comigo ninguém precisa se preocupar..._", pensou enquanto momentaneamente olhava para cima. O céu estava descaradamente limpo. Assim não tem graça...

_Hi Hi Hi Hi!_

- Ei, tá rindo de quê, Chouji? – Shikamaru perguntou, olhando de soslaio para o amigo.

- Olha! – E olhou. Kiba havia acabado de levar uma bofetada de uma moreninha - A bochecha dele decerto vai arder por um mês inteiro. Pode apostar.

Enquanto isso, Naruto ria enquanto ajudava uma menina de cabelos preto-azulados e faces coradas a subir na bicicleta. Neji caminhava de mãos dadas com uma morena que segurava a boina na outra mão – tinha muito orgulho de seus dois coques. E Sasuke estava esperando alguém, encostado em um hidrante. Shikamaru bufou.

- Sabe... – Chouji, ninguém o ensinou a não falar de boca cheia? – acho que no fundo você tem é inveja deles.

- Eu sabia que o sal disso está te fazendo mal... Só acho que eles gostam de fazer todo mundo achar que a vida amorosa deles é um mar de rosas. – de novo, olhou para o céu como se alguma nuvem tivesse aparecido. Nada ainda – E as mulheres são bem problemáticas...

- Você nunca conviveu com uma para poder ter certeza disso. E a sua mãe não conta.

Por que Chouji adora subestimar a inteligência dele?

- E daí? É só olhar para elas lá embaixo... – Falando nisso, o que ainda estavam fazendo perto da entrada? Os dois amigos começaram a descer a escada que os levaria até a calçada. Junto à multidão.

- Me desculpe. É que para mim não é assim tão simples... – Chouji virou o pacote para baixo. Vazio. Despachou-o em uma lixeira próxima. O fato de ser gordo e de andar com o casaco totalmente desabotoado o deixava com uma aparência ainda mais desleixada do que a de Shikamaru. Este gostava de usar o casaco com as mangas amarradas à cintura. Quem mandou aquilo ser de tecido quente se os ar-condicionados da escola são fracos?

Percebeu os sapatos de alguém fazendo um barulho forte. Shikamaru olhou na direção das passadas – parecia que alguém ia a toda velocidade passar por cima dele. Acontece que Sasuke não precisaria esperar mais. A pequena moça de cabelo médio loiro-queimado e olhar doce havia acabado de chegar e deu um sorriso cansado, mas extremamente feliz, para ele.

Agora, sabe se lá por qual razão, o Nara reparou em um detalhe mais adiante. Enquanto o Sr. e a Sra. Uchiha se encaravam amorosamente, um rabo de cavalo mais loiro ainda havia acabado de ganhar a calçada no outro lado. Parecia estar acompanhado de uma amiga. Sumiram tão rápido quanto apareceram.

Não que tivessem evaporado de fato. É que Shikamaru não deu mais atenção àquilo. O tal cabelo não o impressionara nem um pouco. Só mais uma garota problemática como tantas outras.

- Vamos até aquela lanchonete nova hoje? – Chouji usou o seu melhor olhar estilo "Gato de Botas". Como se isso fosse necessário.

- Tem drive-thru?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Detesto ter que ficar lá dentro esperando você terminar de comer.

- Ué, mas você não fica dormindo nessas horas?

Shikamaru sorriu de canto. Era tão bom mostrar que não era uma pessoa tão previsível assim...

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

Ela é apenas um rabo-de-cavalo loiro com a roupa do colégio. Está caminhando sozinha por aquele caminho precariamente calçado. Ela mora longe. No lado esquerdo há um cerca pintada de creme. O que é creme? É aquela cor que quer ser amarelo, mas que só consegue ficar perto do marrom e, de vergonha, tenta se esconder no branco. É lógico.

(A amiga dela está indo mais à frente. Você sabe. Ou está em cima de alguma árvore. Mas de alguma estranha forma ela está ali...)

A garota começa a apertar o passo. Está incomodada com algo. Você não pode ver, mas _sente_ que a testa e as mãos dela estão suando. O apoio da pasta deve estar bem molhado a essa altura. Ela aumenta a velocidade, está quase correndo. Enfim, aparece uma enorme sombra atrás dela.

Agora ela está correndo de fato. Já o Bicho-Algo-Indefinido não precisa disso, suas passadas são longas e largas. Por mais que o nome dele ainda sugira que ele é nada mais do que uma sombra, isso não é verdade. Ele é real e está atrás dela. E vai fazer algo muito ruim com ela. A sorte da garota é que ela corre muito, muito mesmo. E não grita nada. Vez ou outra, ela vira rápido o rosto para trás, mas você não consegue ver sua fisionomia. É tudo questão de segundos. A face dela é só um borrão nessas horas. Ela é apenas um rabo-de-cavalo loiro...

(Você quer ajudá-la. Mas não pode. Aquela realidade não lhe pertence e seu direito sobre ela é tão nulo que você sequer _sente_ alguma coisa. Que ajudá-la, mas não há medo ou compaixão, por mais que você queira. Você apenas _assiste_ a tudo.)

E ela corre tão rápido, e rápido, e rápido... que ela de repente abre e sacode os braços. E sai voando. O Bicho-Algo-Indefinido ficou lá embaixo com a maior cara de tacho. Ele não voa, oras! Perdeu!

(Enfim, você sente algo. Vontade de fazer troça* do monstro até cansar...)

Então, lá do céu, a moça olha para a criatura e mostra o dedo médio para ele. Você sabia que ela era problemática, não está vendo?

Ela está tão longe que não consegue ver o rosto dela.

ooo

- Mais uma vez você se salvou. Parabéns.

Duas folhas grampeadas sobre a mesa. Shikamaru não sentiu vontade de pegá-las, apesar do enorme "10" marcado com caneta vermelha bem no meio do papel da frente. Aliás, não sentia nada em relação a isso. Outro aluno provavelmente teria um treco com uma notícia dessas.

- Mas vamos combinar uma coisa. –Asuma mudou um pouco a postura na cadeira. – Eu sei que você faz de propósito, mas nunca é bom para aluno nenhum tirar boas notas apenas _quando quer_.

- Bom, mas o importante é que eu vou conseguir passar. Não é verdade isso?

- O importante é que você se esforce, Nara-san. És um aluno brilhante. Saiba que é um desperdício não usar esse potencial durante boa parte do ano. – Empurrou um pouco a prova para a frente. – Pode ir e chame o Uzumaki Naruto para mim, está bem?

Shikamaru assentiu. Pegou a folha e já ia saindo...

- Só mais uma coisa. Vou pegar no seu pé no semestre que vem. Quero no mínimo 8,5 na minha matéria nos meses de agosto e setembro, está bom assim para você?

- Hm. – Concordou. Não podia fazer nada mesmo. Saco!

Havia espaço de sobra na pasta no Nara. Foi fácil meter as folhas alí. Levantou-se e ergueu-a. Era chato sentir seu peso. Porém, ainda bem que não precisaria mais voltar àquele colégio pelo menos até daqui a um mês.

Hoje o céu estava melhor. Dava para ver pela janela o quanto as nuvens estavam harmoniosamente espalhadas e fofas...

Um pássaro cruzou o panorama ao longe. Por um minuto, Shikamaru achou que ele tinha cabelos loiros... _Como?_

- Ah, você está aí! – Chouji falou alto, com o eterno pacote de batatinhas em uma das mãos – O que foi que ele disse?

- O mesmo de sempre. Demorei tanto assim?

- Ei, deixa eu ver, 'ttebayo! – Não foi o gorducho quem respondeu.

Engraçado isso. Naruto via suas provas como se pudesse sugar as respostas e colocá-las na do própria avaliação. Como se isso fosse possível mudar alguma resposta a essa altura do campeonato... Pelo menos, ainda bem que o rapazinho estava ali, pouparia o Nara da problemática missão de colocar o colégio inteiro de cabeça para baixo. Foi o que acontecera no mês passado.

Naruto deprimiu tão logo ouviu a frase "O professor quer entregar sua nota".

- Não liga não! – Chouji falou – É que vão dar uma festa na casa dos Hyuuga hoje.

- Ah... E ele vai ficar sem ver a namorada?

- VOCÊS DOIS CALEM A BOCA! EU JÁ TÔ SOFRENDO O SUFICIENTE, 'TTEBAYO!

O loiro deu uma fungadinha enquanto os outros dois tentavam ter certeza de que não levariam outro susto desses de novo.

Todo mundo já sabia dessa festa. Evento típico de coluna social. Aquele lugarzinho dos jornais onde família da Hinata sempre foi figurinha fácil. Naruto iria mesmo se não lhe tivessem dado o convite. Pularia o muro, com certeza. Sasuke também iria aparecer por lá. Nem Chouji e nem Shikamaru iriam. Ninguém entregou os convites a eles.

Mas também não faziam questão disso. Era engraçado como todos estudavam em um mesmo lugar, pagavam a mesma mensalidade e tinham situações financeiras semelhantes – se bem que o caso do Sasuke e do Neji são praticamente anormalidades – mas ainda assim... A verdade é que tanto Chouji quanto Shikamaru (e o Naruto também, antes de ele conseguir o feito do ano: Tornar-se amigo do Sasuke) nunca fizeram parte, de fato, da turma unida que era o 2º ano B. Ou quase, o gorducho era bom em lembrar as colegas da existência dos dois. Mas só de vez em quando.

Eram amigos desde tempos dos quais não se lembravam mais. Apesar de que...

- Ei, Chouji?

- Sim?

- Acho que eu podia passar na sua casa em qualquer dia desses – de novo a rua cheia de alunos. De novo a escada da entrada (ou da saída). Rotinas – Você já foi tantas vezes lá em casa, mas eu nunca fui na sua... O que acha?

Nenhuma resposta ainda. Mas Shikamaru não estava ansioso por isso. Bom, ficara ansioso mas... Estava esticando o pescoço em direção à rua. Não conseguia ver...

- Procurando alguma garota? – Chouji estava com um sorrisão na cara. – Eu sabia!

-... – Tudo o que conseguira foi virar-se para o amigo, com o rosto quente. Por ora – Não tem nada a ver com garotas, cara. Pode parar.

Ele não parou de imediato. Riu um pouco como quem diz "Eu sabia!". Apesar disso, Shikamaru podia jurar que viu um traço de preocupação no rosto do outro. Os dois seguiram em frente, sem pressa de se livrar da confusão do fim das aulas.

O Nara passou o resto do dia de mau humor. Sabia que algo sério estava acontecendo consigo mesmo, e isso o chateava bastante. Maldita hora em que começou a ter aqueles sonhos...

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

Olhe como ela entra. Ela está fantástica! Suas jóias são discretas, mas o vestido e a própria beleza da garota compensam isso. Com louvor. Ora, você sabe que ela é belíssima. Tão bela quanto problemática... Seu olhar a acompanha por trás, como se você fosse seu pajem. Ela fica levemente incomodada de vez em quando, fica querendo olhar para trás. Porém, nunca olha.

(Parece que é por sua causa. Será? Mas não há _ninguém_ atrás dela.)

O salão também é muito bonito. Não pertence aos donos da festa, você sabe. É um buffet. Há enfeites coloridos por todos os lados. Há muitas pessoas elegantes e crianças correndo. Parece que elas, muito discretamente, estão abrindo caminho para a garota. Num dado momento, uma senhora tão gentil quanto afoita (?) se acerca de Yamanaka Ino.

(Você não faz a mínima ideia de como soube qual era o nome dela, mas isso não importa. Você vai esquecê-lo assim que acordar.)

- Menina, você me lembra uma boneca que eu tinha quando eu era pequena – a senhora falou. Ela tinha cabelos bem pretos, amarrados em um enorme coque atrás da cabeça. Uma coisa bem de senhora mesmo... – Espero que você seja amiga da minha filha quando ela tiver a sua idade!

- Ah!... Você conseguiu engravidar? – Sim, é a voz da garota!

A outra mulher fez sim com a cabeça enquanto passava a mão na barriga – que já estava enorme, alias! A música ambiente era uma de desenho animado. Algo parecido com _Foi você o sonho bonito que eu sonhei... Foi você, eu lembro tão bem de você na linda visão..._ Você sente que isso está soando meio irônico, mas logo deixa isso de lado.

(E continua: _Que me fez sentir que o meu amor nasceu então..._)

Ela continua seguindo adiante. Passam nuvens e mais nuvens de enfeites, pessoas e tecidos. Ela se aproxima de algo que você entende ser um berço. E ela se debruça, começa a falar umas coisas muito fofas, chama Haruno Sakura para chegar perto e ver também... E a música começa a falhar.

A música cospe pedaços de frases e palavras. As luzes piscam e as crianças se escondem. E então o Bicho-Algo-Indefinido surge na festa. Cospe. Cospe. Cospe.

(Você tem que proteger a garota!)

O Bicho se torna mais Indefinido ainda. A única coisa certa é o sorriso macabro dele. E a garota é louca! Ela chega perto dele gritando um monte de coisas, intimando aquela coisa a ir embora. Mas ele não vai. Ele está se definindo. Ele segura o fuso de uma roca. Ele começa a cuspir palavras também.

- Pôr. Sol. Desesseis. – Ele vai no ritmo do vai-e-volta da música. – Aniversário. Dedo. Fuso. Roca. Morrerá!

E desaparece, deixando apenas o sorriso suspenso no ar. A garota joga algum objeto nele e ele se quebra em um monte de delicados cacos. Delicados e tenebrosos. Tudo volta ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só a moça não está normal. Está ajoelhada no chão, e outra garota surge-lhe por trás, abraçando-a. Por um minuto, você tem a impressão de que ela tem asas nas costas.

(Aquela deve ser Haruno Sakura. Faz sentido, você não sabe como. Ela lembra muito o seu amigo Chouji...)

- Calma, deixa ele ir! – a outra fala – Você não pode esmorecer. Quando ele voltar, você tem que estar pronta. E vai estar, não vai?

Uma lágrima pingando no chão.

- Sim. – A garota de rabo-de-cavalo cerrou o punho. Mas o pensamento dela grita: _Estou com medo_.

ooo

A primeira coisa em que Shikamaru pensou foi que setembro estava próximo.

ooo

- Pode começar a falar. Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

- Não sou obrigado a dizer nada. Por que eu te deveria satisfações sobre a minha vida pessoal?

- Por que você ainda me deve os cinco ienes daquele lanchinho da cantina. E se a sua memória não estiver lá essas coisas, saiba que isso já faz quase cinco meses! – Droga! Shikamaru não poderia ter pensado em algo melhor do que ir à _pet shop_ dos Inuzuka em plenas férias. Como adorava ser interrogado daquela forma... – Então, é melhor você me dizer logo quem é a garota que roubou seu coração ou já terei a minha fofoca para a volta ao trampo!

- Eu sabia que você tinha cara de fofoqueiro. Que problemático! – sobre o balcão, uma sacola com uma coleira dentro. "Shikamaru-san, poderia me fazer um favorzinho? É que, desde ontem, a minha perna está com não sei o quê e eu mal posso sair de casa..." Vizinhos! – Não tenho garota nenhuma.

- Sei. Então você olha para as meninas do outro colégio apenas para testar os índices de refração da sua retina. Conta outra!

- Você fica estranho falando de Física...

- Não mude de assunto!... Epa!

Shikamaru suspirou aliviado ao ver Kiba olhar para outra direção... Mas, sinceramente, há como um rapaz daqueles conquistar uma garota daquele jeito? Ele incorpora tão bem o Lobo Mau que não há Chapeuzinho que hesite em pedir socorro ao caçador. Kiba nem está ligando para o fato de que o cãozinho de um cliente está rosnando para aquela ruiva. E que ela o chutou em seguida...

Ele está pensando só nas curvas da garota! Só. Cérebro vazio.

- Olá! Acho que é a primeira vez que uma perfeição da natureza dessas aparece por aqui... – Kiba falou tão logo a moça se aproximou. – E, então, o que deseja, meu anjo?

- Que você seja mais profissional ao invés de ficar cantando a clientela – essa doeu! – Onde estão os bichos?

- Ei, bichos não. São cachorros – doeu tanto que Kiba até acordou. Parece. A ruiva quase soltou um "E daí? Qual é a diferença?", mas se conteve. O Inuzuka prosseguiu – É alí nos fundos, eu posso te mostrar o caminho.

- Não precisa. Ainda. Primeiro vou dar uma olhada na loja.

Logo depois, outro cliente chamou Kiba, que precisou sair do balcão. Shikamaru acabou a sós com aquela estranha de voz seca e olhos cheios de delineador preto. Um tipo bem diferente daquela loira de seus sonhos, embora ainda mais problemático. Ele resolveu aproveitar a hora para se mandar dalí. Kiba não hesitaria em prosseguir com aquele interrogatório despropositado. _E o Nara não gostava de ninguém_.

Pelo menos, não de uma mocinha de rabo-de-cavalo _que talvez nem existisse_.

- Ei! Você é Nara Shikamaru? – ele se virou, a ruiva olhando para ele.

"_Como ela sabe o meu nome?_"

- Sou – respondeu.

- Ah, prazer... – O tom de voz dela mudou tão completamente que Shikamaru até se assustou. A moça se aproximou, um tanto simpática – Minha mãe vivia falando de você. Ela queria que eu tivesse a sua inteligência, pff... Sou Mizuno Tayuya.

- Sua mãe... – ainda estava tentando organizar as informações – Espera um minuto aí! De onde vocês me conhecem?

- Ué, ninguém te falou nada?

- Nada o quê?

- Saco! Eu sabia que os Nara eram esquecidos, mas não a esse ponto! Ninguém te falou de mim, Tayuya, sua querida priminha?

"_Prima?_"

Nesse momento, Kiba acabava de voltar. Viu Shikamaru olhando confuso para Tayuya, e ela com um sorriso bonito... Deu uma risadinha ao terminar de juntar as peças. Da forma que mais achara apropriada, claro.

"_Ah, não..._"

- ... Hum, senhorita, ainda quer ver os cachorros? – Kiba indicava o caminho com um dos braços enquanto falava muito gentilmente.O sorriso sacana estava de novo na boca do sujeito, e por outros motivos, droga!

- Claro – já ela continuou sem fazer a mínima questão de ser legal com ele. No entanto, parou no meio do caminho – Shikamaru, quero passar na sua casa em qualquer dia desses. O endereço, por favor?

- Ei, vá com calma. A gente ainda nem se conhece direito.

-Tudo bem – ela olhou de relance para Kiba, como se estivesse adivinhando os pensamentos dele. Isso não é bom! – Eu vou... – olhou para o Nara de forma muito, digamos, safada – Vou esperar por uma resposta sua. Até mais!

Enfim, a prima que ele acabava de conhecer cruzou a loja inteira e cruzou uma porta de metal pintado de branco. Mas Kiba ainda não tinha ido. Nem iria tão cedo...

- É ela, não é?

- Ela é só minha prima. Vá logo atendê-la e me deixe em paz.

- Ah, está pegando a priminha gostosa, não é? Volto logo! – e se foi também.

Agora sim, Shikamaru pôde fugir. A sacola fazendo barulho ao ser puxada de repente.

"_Estou gostando de uma loira, seu problemático..._"

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

(Você sabe que a sua responsabilidade aumentou. Você sabe. Precisa protegê-la. Protegê-la. Gê-la. Gelo. O Bicho-Nada-Indefinido é gelado. Ele está só se divertindo.

Você precisa protegê-la _agora_!)

ooo

Chouji estava com sono leve naquela noite. Pôs a culpa na chuva lá de fora. E depois no futon novo. Já estava quase parando de pensar nessas coisas e indo _ao que realmente interessa_ quando ouviu algo parecido com um rosnado. Só que muito mais... _sentido_.

Sobressaltou-se quando viu o amigo encolhido e agarrado aos lençóis com se sua vida dependesse disso. E suando frio.

- Ei! Ei, Shikamaru, acorda! Acorda!

Estava difícil, o "rosnado" continuava. Tentou sacudí-lo mais fortemente. Nada ainda.

– Ei, acorda! Isso é só um so...!

_PAF!_

Havia conseguido! Havia conseguido acertar... Shikamaru só conseguiu pensar nisso até o momento em que pôs a mão no rosto e constatou, com 100% de certeza, que estava acordado agora. Aqueles sonhos estão ficando cada vez piores...

- Ei, você tá legal? – Chouji perguntou, a mão na bochecha esquerda.

- Acho que sim... O que você está fazendo deitado no chão?

- Você me bateu, cara! E não foi fraco não... Estou até surpreso.

Foi quando Shikamaru reparou: Tirou a mão da cara e percebeu que ela estava vermelha de impacto. Murmurou um "Me desculpe" e voltou a se deitar, olhando para o teto. Até que era bem confortável a casa do Chouji. O gorducho, no entanto, permaneceu sentado na beira do próprio futon, interrogativo. A luz vinda de fora incidia sobre ele de um jeito estranho.

- Foi a garota loira de novo? – Perguntou.

- Foi.

Era estranho ver aquela luz sombria pousando nas lâmpadas apagadas.

- Acho que estou precisando de terapia – Shikamaru começou a falar – Veja só: Quase toda noite eu sonho com uma garota loira que acho que tem olhos azuis. E quase toda vez ela está sendo ameaçada por alguma coisa. E _toda vez_ depois que acordo continuo achando que ela está em algum lugar precisando de mim, correndo risco de vida talvez, e que eu deveria pegar um carro e correr para onde ela está. Isso sem contar que a menina fica na minha cabeça o dia todo. O que você acha?

- ...

- Não vai dizer nada?

- Você só está apaixonado – Chouji deu um sorriso compreensivo – Dá para ver pelo jeito como seus olhos brilham... quando você fala nela.

- Tsc... Apaixonado e um pouco paranoico também? – encarou o outro – Se é pra estar apaixonado, eu bem que poderia ter uns sonhos melhores com ela – Chouji riu – Ei, isso não tem graça.

- É que o jeito como você falou foi engraçado – Chouji se deitava enquanto falava – Faça o seguinte: Quando as aulas voltarem, vamos nós dois prestar muita atenção às meninas do outro colégio. Uma hora, a sua loirinha vai acabar aparecendo.

- Eu nem faço tanta questão que ela apareça... Até que amar desse jeito parece ser bem menos problemático do que ter uma namorada de carne e osso. Só quero é me livrar dos sonhos.

- Meu palpite é que isso você vai ser um namorado bem atencioso para ela. Tanto medo de que ela se machuque, hein...

- E não quero mais dar motivos para aquele bando de problemáticos ficarem falando coisas pelas minhas costas. É um saco...

- Ah, mas pelo menos é bem melhor do que eles acharem que eu e você temos um caso. Acredite. Era essa a teoria da conspiração que andava rolando antes de aparecer a sua garota dos sonhos.

- Pff... Vai dormir, tá? – se virou no futon, ficando de costas para Chouji – Eu vou atrás da problemática, satisfeito?

Apenas ouviu o amigo concordar com um monossílabo. Ele devia estar bem feliz (Não viu Chouji fechar um dos punhos, tenso). Parece que não havia outra coisa a ser feita. Encontrar a menina chamada Ino (Era mesmo Ino?), ficar perto dela e protegê-la. Era o que ele deveria fazer. Definitivamente, algo muito complicado. Ela jamais o aceitaria. Dava para ver que ela decerto preferia caras como Neji ou Sasuke. Caras estilo galã de seriado americano, algo assim. Shikamaru estava muito longe disso.

Fora que ela também não era bem o que ele queria para si. Ela conseguiria ficar com caras perfeitos porque ela era perfeita o suficiente para eles. Combinação exata. Mesmo se fosse real, ela não era a garota comum que ele tanto acha melhor para si. Mesmo que nunca tenha ousado chegar perto de uma – Garotas comuns existem aos montes pelo mundo.

- Shikamaru... – Chouji ainda não estava dormindo? – ... como é que você não tem preguiça de falar "problemático"? É que essa é uma palavra meio comprida, não?

ooo

- Minha mãe vai me matar se eu chegar tarde no almoço.

- Já eu acho que ela vai ficar feliz se souber que você dedicou um pouco mais de seu tempo aos estudos – mas será que Asuma _ao menos_ considerou a hipótese de que a D. Yoshino podia não acreditar nessa história? –Abra a página no assunto da última aula.

O homem estava decidido. Não iria deixar Shikamaru em paz enquanto não aparecessem quatro azulzinhas no boletim. O Nara sentiu muita raiva de si mesmo naquela hora. Nunca devia ter desejado que as férias passassem rápido. Tudo por causa da desconhecida dos sonhos. Tudo. Há pior coisa do que acordar de um pesadelo e, instantaneamente, entrar em outro?

Se bem que os sonhos haviam melhorado um pouco. Ontem a sua garota de rabo-de-cavalo estava passeando com o cachorro (que ele estranhou não ser um poodle) em um lugar cheio de frutas que falavam do quanto o futuro seria bonito. Coisa mais maluca e otimista...

- Pss! – Alguém na porta. E pelo jeito do barulho, a coisa não era com o professor.

Dava para ver o sorrisão do Naruto e a carinha tímida da moça de cabelos preto-azulados pela abertura. Esse garoto é louco, se algum bedel pega aquela menina lá dentro... Entre os dois, uma plaquinha feita com folha de caderno. "Munakata Jin & Oka Hiromi**. Se ferrou!", estava escrito.

Os dois se mandaram. Shikamaru não entendeu a piada, mas que havia uma piada alí... disso tinha certeza! Já que não podia esganar o Uzumaki e nem aquele professor desgraçado, apenas se recostou na cadeira e se limitou a pensar no quanto que sua vida era infeliz...

Mais tarde...

- Parabéns! – Shino deu-lhe uns tapinhas no ombro – Não gostei muito dela, mas cada um tem seus gostos.

Shikamaru se virou sem entender nada. E nem dava mais tempo de perguntar.

- Será que ele viu a sua moça loira? – Chouji perguntou.

- Quer parar de chamá-la de "minha moça loira"? Vamos lá pra fora.

Chouji deu uma risada que quase o faz se engasgar com as batatinhas. Ver Shikamaru apressar o passo daquele jeito era coisa rara. Lá fora, havia um razoável grupo de garotos cercando alguém que usava uma boina preta. Bem, algumas moças do outro colégio usam boinas pretas, Chouji nem ligou. Porém, sentiu perder o chão quando viu a pessoa. _Aquilo era péssimo_.

Shikamaru não teve uma reação tão exagerada quando a do amigo. Mas também não gostou muito de encontrar Mizuno Tayuya no final das escadas.

- Olá, priminho! – Ela também voltava de algum colégio. Saia pregueada preta, longa, camisa cinza e casaco também preto. Um leve suor em seu rosto denunciava que ela andara um pouco até chegar alí.

- Ah, então sua namorada também é sua prima? – Alguém perguntou, malicioso – Não sabia que você era tão...

- Ela _não é_ minha namorada – e voltando-se para Tayuya. – Não ligue para eles, tá?

- Não se preocupe, seus colegas são muito cavalheiros – havia uma ponta de sarcasmo na frase dela. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela estava sinceramente feliz – Devem ter aprendido com o melhor... – Apontou com a cabeça para o colégio feminino.

- Viu? Não precisa ficar com ciúmes!

Eles não iriam parar. Aquele colégio estava ficando insuportável... Shikamaru se acercou da ruiva e resolveu se afastar com ela, por mais que isso gerasse mais comentários. Só queria ter sua paz de volta. Depois veria o que fazer com Tayuya.

Súbito, lembrou-se de Chouji.

- Ei! Você não vem? – Ainda nos degraus, o amigo estava pálido feito papel. Mas nem deu para notar isso direito. O dia estava ficando quente ou era o burburinho...

- Não, pode ir na frente. Preciso revolver umas coisas aqui ainda – a voz dele tremia – Pode ir. Pode ir.

Chouji viu o suficiente para perceber que Shikamaru estava se afastando com Tayuya e depois voltou ao colégio numa desesperada correria. Queria que os colegas não o interrogassem, queria achar uma solução. Teve que admitir para si mesmo que, por mais doloroso que isso fosse, não estava preparado para _aquilo_. E se viu sem saber o que fazer. Assaltou-o um grande medo de falhar.

Sentou-se no chão frio da entrada, desalentado. A cabeça mergulhada entre os braços e os ombros. O pacote de batatinhas pendendo na mão. E... o que estava fazendo alí parado feito um imbecil?

- Ei, por que é que você está sozinho aí, 'ttebayo? – A voz apareceu quando ele ia se levantar dalí.

- Ah, Naruto! – súbito, o rosto de Chouji se iluminou – Sabe, eu estava querendo mesmo falar com você.

- E eu também! – sentou-se ao lado – Acabaram de me dizer que o seu amigo arranjou uma baita namorada. É verdade?

Chouji não respondeu de imediato.

- Sim, é verdade. Só que... – se aproximou do outro – Você precisa me ajudar a juntar os dois. A menina estuda bem alí ao lado e é loira e usa um rabo-de-cavalo no cabelo. Só que ela não sabe que o meu amigo existe!

- Hum... Espera! Eu conheço uma menina assim! – Naruto falou. – Pode contar comigo!

- Puxa, você não sabe o quanto que eu te agradeço por isso! Vai lá e diga a ela que Nara Shikamaru quer marcar um encontro para amanhã, na hora da saída. Um encontro normal, só para conversar mesmo...

- Eu já disse, pode confiar, 'ttebayo! Essa loira vai ser a namorada do seu amigo até o final do ano. É palavra de honra! Até amanhã.

Finalmente, Chouji pôde sorrir de novo. Devia ter falado com Naruto antes...

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

O quintal da casa dela é muito bonito. A grama é muito bem aparada e há uma bela piscina perto de onde as garotas estão. Ela esta com as amigas dela já desde ontem, deve ser um grupo inseparável. São todas lindas, mas você vê apenas a loira. Ela está deitada, a mão apoiando a cabeça e o cotovelo no chão. O vestido dela é enorme. A saia do vestido é enorme, mais exatamente. Só que dá para ver a silhueta do tronco dela.

(Yamanaka Ino é magra, até um pouco mais do que deveria, mas o conjunto é harmonioso. As curvas não são voluptuosas, são delicadas. Ela não tem nada muito exagerado. Você sorri. Uniformes de colégio são um desperdício mesmo.)

Ela então se levanta. Haruno Sakura chegou. As duas se abraçam rodando e as outras meninas se aproximam. Parece que você conhece duas delas, a menina dos coques e a de cabelo preto-azulado.

(Hyuuga Hinata e Mitsashi Tenten. Guarde esses nomes.)

- Muito bem! – Ino começa a falar, tentando pegar um pouco mais de coragem – Eu sei que o aniversário é meu, mas quem vai ganhar presentes são vocês! – todas vibraram, surpresas – Sakura, manda ver aí!

E a tal garota chamada faz aparecer um caixinha com um pinguim bailarino nas mãos da namorada do Sasuke. A Hinata ganha um pequeno armário do qual sai coisas imagináveis e inimagináveis das gavetas e a Tenten ganha uma tartaruga de pelúcia que tem a cara do Neji e que canta "É o Amor". A primeira garota que você não conhece ganha um estojinho com mãos de sete dedos que colhem rosas. E a segunda garota que você também não conhece ganha um gato que tem uma abertura na barriga cheia de trufas de babalu. E há uma terceira garota? A loirinha realmente tem muitas amigas.

E Sakura não para. Você está espantado. Ela não para de soltar presentes. É muita lembrança para pouca garota. E a cada engenhoca que aparece você tem mais e mais certeza disso. É cor, é balão, é algodão, é carrão, é muito ão e muito inho. É o muito, muito que ela tira sabe se lá de onde. Muito, muito do muito de montão.

(O quintal está cheio! Vai cair em cima de você!)

É muito, muito e muito rápido e muito animadamente. Elas nunca viram tanto presente. Parece que até o Everest foi parar lá. E apareceu uma "câmera" e Ino olhou para a "câmera" e...

- KYAAA! O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?...

(Está piscando REC no canto inferior direito.)

- Como foi que você entrou aqui? – Ela está injuriada. Uma mecha de cabelo quase lhe tapando um daqueles olhos azuis. Um cachorrinho latindo atrás dela. Mas que cachorro? -Por que é que você não me deixa em paz?

- Ino, pega leve, ele só...

- Você não está entendendo, Hinata. _Esse cara aí_ é quem atrai aquela coisa!

(Você finalmente viu o rosto dela. É do jeito como você imaginou que fosse.)

- Dê o fora daqui antes que eu chame a polícia! Não quero te ver nunca mais, está ouvindo?

(Como se faz para parar de gravar?)

- _Suma da minha frente já!_

ooo

A mocinha tímida se virou e seguiu adiante, até o pátio, enquanto Naruto corria na direção oposta. Jurou a si mesma que daria um jeito. Que daria um jeito de o namorado para com essa mania de invadir o colégio feminino. O que seria dos dois se ele fosse pego? Temia mais a reação do pai do que a da instituição...

Enquanto isso, Naruto já estava pulando os degraus para chegar logo ao segundo andar. A biblioteca era o lugar favorito das colegas de Hinata. E, decerto, também o _dela_. Conhecia as rotinas da namorada e do colégio feminino o suficiente para saber que naquela hora, em que nenhuma alma vagava por aqueles corredores, elas estariam alí.

Abriu a porta devagarinho como quem se aproxima de uma bomba. E vê uma garota lá dentro. Ela está meio escondida entre dois armários, cuidando de alguma coisa. Naruto se aproxima, talvez seja a garota... E, quando está a quase dois metros dela, ele olha com mais atenção e percebe que ela está passando uma escova nas suas...

"_Asas?..._"

-... – Olhos verdes. Definitivamente não é a Ino.

-...

_KYAAAAAAAAA!_

Foi assim que Uzumaki Naruto conheceu Haruno Sakura. Olho no olho e grito no grito. E passadas pesadas chegando...

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Droga! Alguma professora! Naruto nem parou para pensar que a voz da criatura nem parecia com a de uma mulher feita. Mas não ficou menos assustado quando olhou para a porta e viu a pessoa quem procurava.

Cabelos loiros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, não foi isso que o Chouji disse? Apesar da situação, o pensamento de que Shikamaru teve muita sorte veio como um tiro na cabeça do rapazinho. A moça ficou rígida no lugar. Estátua de cera.

- S-Sakura – Difícil dizer quem era o mais branco dos três alí dentro. – Não me diga que...

A garota das asas engasgou um sim. Já o Naruto...

- TEM UMA ARANHA ATRÁS DELAAAAA! – Ótimo. De onde foi que ele tirou essa frase?

Mais gritos.

ooo

Nunca a caneta de Shikamaru trabalhou tanto, mesmo que fosse só para sujar o papel. A enorme mancha preta de rabiscos que lembrava um pouco o Bicho-Algo-Indefinido. Graças a Kami-sama, ele nunca mais apareceu, mas sentia-o oculto em algum lugar. E não só nos sonhos.

Viu pela janela algumas meninas entrarem com um bolo no colégio da frente. Por um minuto, pensou que poderia ser o dela. A loira problemática fazia aniversário um dia antes do dele, e também iria completar 16 anos. E as datas já estavam próximas. Tão arranjado isso, não? Tudo coisa da cabeça dele.

- Escuta, eu fiquei sabendo que aquele seu professor chato faltou hoje – Chouji já estava terminando o terceiro sanduíche – Vamos poder sem problemas vigiar a entrada aí do vizinho. Quem sabe hoje a gente a encontra, né?

- Tsc... Se quiser, vá você. Eu não tô mais afim – um último risco no borrão – Se ela não apareceu até agora, não é agora que vai.

- Hum... Acho que vou comprar mais uma cota de persistência pra você. Era tão legal...

Shikamaru bufou.

- Vou estar naquele lugar – se levantou, sem nenhum pudor em deixar o amigo lanchando sozinho.

Pensou em se dirigir à sala dos professores e pedir para Kakashi substituir o Asuma na aula-extra do dia. Ele não negaria um pedido desses. Ultimamente, até que andava gostando daquele reforço compulsório porque ele lhe proporcionava pensar um pouco em coisas mais concretas. Estava com dificuldade em fazer isso nos últimos tempos.

Não era a toa que os adultos se preocupavam tanto com os namoricos do pessoal...

Há muito já havia repensado aquilo de que uma paixão platônica era menos problemática. Não era verdade, principalmente quando as expiadas no portão do outro lado estavam a fritar seu cérebro. O Nara não era disso antes... Mesmo que naquelas horas ele conseguisse bolar mil estratégias de como entrar lá dentro, e todas com alguma chance de funcionar. Mas não teria coragem nenhuma de levar alguma delas a cabo. Ele não era o Naruto.

Fora, que vez ou outra, aquele sonho em que ela o "expulsava" voltava aos seus pensamentos.

O colégio masculino tinha um enorme pátio sem cobertura. O sol e a chuva costumavam brincar muito com formas geométricas pintadas no chão. Lugar melhor para se observar nuvens, só no telhado de casa.

Mas ele agora mais invejava as nuvens do que as admirava. Elas sempre cruzam sem pressa o céu, zombeteiras. _Tão livres_...

_Plash!_

Só uma folha de caderno. Uma folha, até certo ponto, cuidadosamente dobrada. Isso bastou para que Shikamaru se abaixasse e abrisse o papel. A julgar pelas experiências no mês de agosto, eles nunca paravam alí por acaso. Nunca mesmo.

_Faz tempo que a gente não se vê. Duas semanas para mim sempre é muito, pô._

_Como já sei que você não vai tomar a iniciativa, saiba que vou estar em uma praça perto do seu colégio, às 5 da tarde. Você sabe qual é._

_Você só vai descobrir o que é olhar nuvens de verdade se vier aqui._

_Mizuno Tayuya_

É, ela também gostava de nuvens. Passara a andar muito com a prima desde que descobrira isso. Às vezes, iam os três – ele, ela e Chouji – passear por aí. Mesmo que o colega sempre acabasse meio deslocado por não esconder a antipatia pela garota. Não esconder o suficiente, ao menos.

Se bem que o próprio Shikamaru também desconfiava muito de Tayuya. Não é normal descobrir um parente assim, do nada. Ela estava deitada na grama irregular da pracinha enquanto ele ficava jogado em um banquinho. O cabelo dela devia ser tingido. Não era aquele ruivo bonito, era algo bem água-de-salsicha. Ela cansou de mordiscar a caneta. O plástico já trincara todo mesmo...

Ela e o Nara até que eram bem parecidos.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Sim.

- Quem é a moça, Shikamaru-san?

Ele arregalou os olhos. Até tu, Brutus!

- Por acaso... – ela se levantou e se deitou, rápida mas cuidadosa, por cima das costas dele. Não que ele não se fosse se assustar com a lascividade do gesto - ... a moça sou eu?

- E por que seria você? – Pelo menos, ganhara uma rota de fuga. Dependendo da resposta.

- É o que as pessoas dizem. – Ela nem se moveu. Duas risadinhas baixas. Deu para Shikamaru ver duas pessoas com calças vermelhas e casaco xadrez cinza andando por perto. Tinha que se levantar. Mesmo que Tayuya parecesse pesar uma tonelada. – Ei!

- Isso não é questão do que as pessoas falam ou não – Conseguiu! Postou-se frente a frente com a garota – Elas geralmente não sabem nada da vida dos outros, apenas especulam. E não é muito bom colocar lenha na fogueira delas, a não ser que você queira muito que aconteça o que "todo mundo diz".

- Está insinuando que eu sinto algo por você, por acaso?

- Isso você é quem sabe.

Tayuya riu.

- Eu apenas gosto da cara azeda que você faz nessas horas. É a minha favorita!

- Devia se contentar apenas com a do Chouji.

- O segurador de vela? Pode ser – ela relaxou um pouco a postura. Cruzou as pernas como se ainda estivesse no chão – Eu sei que você não gosta muito do olhar alheio, e tudo bem, vou deixá-lo em paz quando a isso. Mas imagino que você vai querer muito a atenção de todo mundo na hora de apresentar sua querida namorada. Está guardando o momento certo.

- Tsc... Eu sei lá se vai haver momento certo – afinal, ela é tão abstrata...

- Então admite que está apaixonado! Hehe, eu tenho que te dar os parabéns por conseguir se apaixonar e ao mesmo tempo não parecer um imbecil – Tayuya sorria – Mas ainda dá tempo de dar mancada, principalmente na hora crucial.

- ...

- Eu sei que você nunca beijou ninguém, seu burro.

- E daí?

- E daí que...

- EI, SR. CABELO DE ESPANADOR! PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ, 'TTEBAYO!

Não havia nenhum estudante por perto. Afirmação inválida. Naruto adorava abusar da criatividade quando se esquecia do nome dos outros. E a Tayuya se encolhendo e morrendo de rir. Extremamente constrangedor.

- C-como é... que é? – ela mal falava. Nem deve ter escutado o "Espera só um minuto" do Shikamaru. Na pior das hipóteses, nem deve ter notado ele se afastar – Essa foi ótima! – uma mulher com carrinho de bebê até olhou estranho para ela.

Fez que ia passar direto por Naruto, mas agarrou-lhe o braço. Arrastou-o até perto de uma árvore, quase na beira da calçada.

- Espero que não invente de usar esses apelidos na escola ou eu não respondo por mim...

- T-T-T-Tá bom! – o sorriso não saiu do rosto de Naruto, mas ficou bem amarelo. Isso bastou para que passasse um pouco da raiva do Nara – Eu falei com a Ino!

- Quem?

- A sua garota, cara! – Naruto nem esperou a confusão chegar à cara do outro e continuou – Na quarta-feira, ela vai com a Hinata até o portão do nosso colégio. E você tem que estar lá, é a sua chance de ouro! Agora dê licença que senão o tio do ramen vai fechar...

- Ei! Peraí... – "_Ino?_" – Naruto, você tem que me explicar essa história direito!

- Quarta-feira! Não se esqueça, 'ttebayo! – Ele já estava longe.

Mizuno Tayuya escutara tudo, escondida atrás das lixeiras.

ooo

Aniversários são uma bênção. Festas surpresas também. Se bem que surpreendente mesmo era ver Shikamaru pensando dessa forma.

Tinha dormido no meio da aula, como sempre. Só que desta vez acabara sonhando de novo com aquela festa. Fuso. Roca... E, a cada reprise desse sonho, ele ganha mais algum detalhe macabro. Desta vez, a coisa não havia sumido. Ela ia atacar Ino com o fuso. A ponta desfocada de tão brilhante...

O rosto da criatura não lhe era assim tão estranho...

- SURPRESAAA!

Chouji e os outros meninos da sala o salvaram.

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

- É frustrante – o ambiente é coloridamente sóbrio. Vermelho vinho, amarelo queimado, azul envelhecido e tons pastéis. Você está vendo tudo do teto. Você deve ser um lustre – Eu vou fazer as lições de casa, lá está ele. Eu vou comprar algumas coisas nas lojas, lá está ele. Vou só ajudar a minha mãe a fazer o trabalho da cozinha ou a cuidar da floricultura, lá está ele de novo! Parece até que ele está aqui, _agora_.

Você vê Sakura trocar o disco da vitrola. Mais jazz. Ela está usando um vestido tomara-que-caia branco com enormes bolas pretas, a saia bufante e curta. Cartola na cabeça. Ino está com um enorme vestido vermelho-escuro, cheio de laços.

(Ela vai sufocar com aquele colarinho que mais parece a boca de uma garrafa)

- É tipo... Tipo você olha pra mim e o vê? – Naruto estava com uma postura tão correta que só podia ser brincadeira. Usava um terno marrom, bigode postiço e arrancava as folhas do bloquinho que iam sendo preenchidas (rapidamente). A mão dele convulsiona, dá uns giros loucos...

- Não... – ela debochou – Nara Shikamaru é muito diferente de você. Eu sei de muitas coisas sobre ele.

- Através dos sonhos?

- Pois é. Sonho com ele quase toda noite.

- Você acha que ele é real?

- Quero dançar tango!

A música mudou. Ino se levanta do divã e Naruto da cadeira. Eles se dão as mãos e começam a dançar um bom tango argentino. Agora você pode ver que a saia da Ino tem uma fenda lateral. Ela combina muito bem com os laços. Você é um abajur.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

(Ué? Mas não foi ela quem quis dançar?)

- Todo psiquiatra*** também é louco – o bigode do Naruto está caindo. Você vai pegar quando descolar? – Ainda acha que ele está aqui?

(Sakura está dançando com Chouji nos fundos da sala. Você está girando. Tango é muito bom!)

- Ele não dança bem.

- O que acha que ele vai fazer quando souber sobre nós dois? – o corpo dele se dobra para trás. Ela está inclinada sobre ele. Posição básica. E então ela lança Naruto para o alto e ele atravessa o teto. O bigode no chão.

(A "câmera" cai bem na frente dela. Está piscando REC no canto inferior direito.)

-Acho que ele vai, tipo... – Ino responde - fazer assim!

(Vocês se beijaram!)

ooo

Ino acordou ainda sentindo o gosto dele nos lábios. Deve ser a ansiedade.

ooo

Fim de horário. Não estava dormindo, só estava pensando. Será que dava para o sujeito parar de cutucá-lo?

- Diz logo o que você quer, Chouji – No segundo seguinte, um movimento em direção a uma carteira próxima. O amigo se sentara.

- É verdade que a Tayuya vai passar uns dias na sua casa?

- Você fala isso como se fosse o fim do mundo...

Chouji começou a remexer na própria mochila, a procura de algum pacote de batatinhas – Como se houvesse alguma ainda. Estava nervoso.

- Ela fica agindo como se gostasse de mim, mas já percebi que não é nada disso. E nem é para chamar a atenção das pessoas também – falou – É como se estivesse armando algum plano muito sórdido ou sei lá... Ontem fiquei sabendo que o cachorrinho que ela comprou do Kiba, bem, ela matou.

- Gasp! Mais um motivo para você não ficar assim tão perto dela!

- Vai ser só hoje e amanhã, tempo o suficiente para eu descobrir quais são as intenções da problemática. – rodou uma caneta na mão - E já conheço o bastante da Tayuya para prever algo do que ela pode fazer... Ela vai ficar sob controle.

"_Não vai não..._"

- Se eu fosse você, esquecia isso por hora e pensava que hoje a sua loirinha vai aparecer! Não é hoje?

- Acho que você não devia ter contado para o Naruto sobre os meus sonhos.

- E eu não contei. Só falei que você estava gostando de uma garota loira e ele disse que conhecia alguém que pode ser ela. Se chama Yamanaka Ino, cara. Você me contou uma vez que também sonhou com esse nome!

- ...

- E ela já deve estar te esperando lá fora.

- Tsc... Uma das coisas chatas disso tudo é que vou ter que cruzar aquele corredor enooooooorme de novo... – resmungou enquanto se levantava, muito devagar, da carteira. Pegou a pasta em seguida – Você vai me dar um pouco de apoio moral, pelo visto.

Cabeça baixa, mãos sobre os joelhos.

- Chouji?

- Hoje não, tá? Pendências amorosas, só com os envolvidos – os olhos dele brilhavam de uma forma muito estranha. Não dava para ver isso. A voz meio rouca.

- Hum... Dor de barriga, não é? – virou-se para a porta – Então tá.

Saiu.

Não, não era isso. Chouji tentou gritar, por Kami-sama, que não era isso. Seu corpo não se movia. Tentou-se concentrar e enviar um alerta para Haruno Sakura, mas até isso estava difícil. Não podia deixar Shikamaru ir sozinho até lá fora.

Nunca ficou com tanto medo. Sabia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo. Droga!

Os corredores ficam atulhados de alunos naquela hora. Shikamaru tentou desanuviar pensando no quanto seria difícil seguir contra a corrente. Todos indo para a saída. Menos Lee, que voltava para buscar um caderno que esquecera na sala e agora sofria pacas.

O clima estava ameno lá fora. O rapaz encostou na parede e ficou olhando para frente. O constante passa-passa de estudantes não o atrapalhava. O portão do colégio feminino ainda fechado, mas dava para ver as alunas ansiosas para sair por trás do mosaico de vidro colorido.

Enquanto isso, um carro estacionava na esquina. Shikamaru ficou ainda mais nervoso quando o viu, não esperava que eles fossem chegar _tão cedo_. Eles nunca chegavam cedo. Tayuya desceu do automóvel e ficou encostada à porta aberta.

Que esperassem!

Mas até que as coisas estavam se desenrolando rápido. O portão foi aberto logo em seguida. Um rio de boinas azuis invadindo a avenida e se misturando com os casacos acinzentados. A visão de sempre. Os pares se formando. Sasuke no hidrante esperando a Srta. Loiro-Queimado. Neji de mãos dadas com a mocinha dos coques. Naruto esperando Hinata na calçada do outro lado.

E o loirinho enfim pôde receber a namorada, que veio junto com outra garota.

De cabelos _rosas_.

Que logo voltou para dentro do prédio.

As mãos de Shikamaru crispavam enterradas nos bolsos da calça. Naruto e a namorada estavam se afastando do local. Ficaram conversando debaixo de uma árvore. Mais um minuto. Nada. E mais um, e mais um. E Tayuya ainda perto do carro, parecendo que o via do ponto onde estava. Combinação de frustração e pressão nunca resulta em coisas boas.

Não podia mais ficar por muito tempo. Nem sinal da loira. A torneira começando a fechar. Será que a perdeu enquanto prestava atenção nos outros casaizinhos. Então por que Naruto ainda continuava no mesmo lugar, e parecendo se divertir? Emburrado, saiu do lugar e começou a descer as escadas. Nunca teve grandes problemas para jogar a toalha quando precisasse.

Embora, naquela ocasião, isso estivesse doendo mais do que Shikamaru imaginava.

Não demorou muito para chegar perto do carro. Viu Shikaku no volante. O outro banco da frente estava vazio. Ótimo. Pelo menos, ninguém brigaria com ele por causa da demora. Nem Tayuya o faria, ele sabia.

- Está atrasado, priminho – só um comentário básico, claro.

Ela deu um espaço para que ele pudesse dizer algo, mas Shikamaru não fez proveito disso. Apesar esperou que a garota entrasse para, em seguida, fazer o mesmo. Apoiou uma das mãos no vidro aberto e...

- EI! VOCÊ AÍ!... – Uma voz escandalosa. De garota. – ESPERA UM MINUTO AÍ!

Não. Dá. Para. Acreditar...

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

Você achou que não era contigo. Afinal, ela estava bem longe ainda. Tão longe quanto sempre esteve, não é verdade?

(Você vira o rosto devagar. Você vê Naruto, Hinata e Sakura. Você vê o sorriso no rosto desta última. Você vê Chouji finalmente chegar na entrada do seu colégio. Ele mentiu para você. Mas você não está pensando em nada disso.)

Tem uma garota correndo na sua direção. Você a conhece há um bom tempo. Ela é aquela sua garota que primeiro era só cabelo, e depois voz, um corpo e finalmente um rosto. Ela se chama Yamanaka Ino. Agora você nunca mais vai se esquecer do nome dela. Nunca mais.

Ela está do jeito como você a viu na primeira vez. Com o uniforme do colégio dela. De fato, eles são um desperdício – Ou é por que ela está de casaco? Você consegue ver os dois olhos dela porque aquela mecha de fios loiros que ela traz na frente está balançando de um lado para o outro. Como é que aquela boina não cai?

(O rosto dela está todo distorcido pela correria. Será que ele vai virar fumaça se você tocar nele?)

- Ei, vamos logo!

(Uma mão no seu braço.)

Ela ainda está longe. Daqui a pouco ela chega mais perto. Por que não está usando uma bicicleta, Ino? Será que dá tempo de você pedir a do Naruto emprestada? Não dá.

(Você entra no carro.

E vai embora.)

ooo

- COMO É QUE VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ DE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS, DATTEBAYO! – Naruto não se conteve, indignadíssimo, enquanto Ino para e apoia as mãos nos joelhos, ofegante. O carro acabava de ganhar a outra rua.

.

**.Continua**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Misturar ShikaIno com "A Bela Adormecida" é uma ideia que eu já tinha desde os tempos da Roma Antiga. É enorme a lista de histórias que a minha cabecinha concebeu com base nesse plot, e uma delas até chegou a ter dois capítulos (sem contar o prólogo) digitados no Word. Só não terminei de desenvolvê-la por que o tempo passou e a ideia já não me agradava mais.

No fim das contas, postar "Once Upon a Dream" me deixar com um vago sentimento de luto até. Pelos milhares de plots que poderiam estar aqui nesta página agora. Mas, enfim... Otowa, deixe de besteiras!

Gostaram? Querem favoritar? Críticas? É só deixar reviews. Afinal, o tempo que levarei para postar o 2º capítulo vai depender muito da quantidade de mensagens que aparecerem na caixinha desta fanfic, jajaja! *dá o seu melhor sorriso estilo Malévola*

ooo

*Sacanear alguém.

**Eu não pude deixar de fazer isso! Trata-se de uma referência a "Ace Wo Nerae!", um dos meus animes favoritos. Nele, a protagonista (Oka Hiromi) é vista pelo treinador do clube de tênis (Munakata Jin) como uma garota de grande talento para o esporte. A partir daí, vocês já devem imaginar – Não vou dar mais spoilers!

***Sei que o correto nesta situação não é psiquiatra. Porém, aquele era um sonho, com seus toques de _seriedade-nem-um-pouco-levada-à-sério_. Sei que alguns já devem ter sacado isso, mas achei pertinente colocar a observação aqui por ser este um dos pontos em que a beta me chamou a atenção.

ooo


	2. II

_Naruto_ não me pertence. Mas como tenho vida fora daqui do FF, logo também terei personagens e séries que serão meus por completo. Afinal, estes sairiam da minha cabeça... Porém, é claro que é ótimo planejar fanfics UA com a obra do Kishimoto-senpai. É muito divertido. E um bom treino para a escrita.

Bem, é isso. Vamos logo ao que interessa.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

- **II** -

O cheiro subia. Carne, batatas e queijo fritando no óleo, e o barulho de liquidificadores indicava que o lugar tinha mais coisas a oferecer. As mesas estavam repletas de alunos dos colégios próximos, a deixar o ambiente ao mesmo tempo mais divertido e abafado.

- Ah, chega! Pode ser? – Ino gritou – Quer saber? Se ele foi embora, problema dele! Eu é que não mais correr atrás daquele infeliz!

- Puxa, eu nunca vi você desistir tão fácil de um garoto. – Tenten estava debruçada sobre a mesa. A voz saiu com alguma força apesar do tom levemente deprimido: Neji não pôde acompanha-la até em casa desta vez – Você não acha que foi porque você acabou assustando ele? E quem mandou alguém precisar ir te buscar para você ir pra fora?

Uma risadinha ao lado da moreninha.

- Você quer calar a boca, Keiko! – Dedo em riste. O azul dos olhos escurecido de raiva e fuzilando a namorada do Sasuke – Eu só não preciso mais correr atrás de menino nenhum. Pra quê? Só para a rua inteira ficar me olhando com cara de que eu sou bobo-da-corte? Eu, hein! Me dê um motivo, só um, para eu não me arrepender de ter pagado aquele _king-kong_ na frente de todo mundo!

- Olá, pessoal!

Naruto havia acabado de chegar à mesa, Hinata segurando-lhe uma das mãos. Começou avisando a Keiko que Sasuke havia vindo sim, apenas se atrasara um pouco. E que ainda estava esperando no lugar de sempre. A garota correu feito uma bala.

Sakura sorriu. Era tão fofo vê-lo cedendo a cadeira vazia para a Hyuuga, até porque não era muito do feitio dele fazer isso para outras pessoas. Mas... aquela expressão...

- Você não mentiu para ela, não? – O loiro tremeu ao ver a cara da outra.

- É verdade, Sakura-chan! O _teme_ ainda está lá! – Naruto se indignou. Virou-se para mais adiante, em seguida – Ah, Ino, eu tenho aqui uma coisa para você. – Puxou um papel do bolso.

- Hm... – Pegou-o, fazendo pouco caso. Era um endereço. – O que é isso, Naruto?

- É onde fica a toca do cara de espanador, 'ttebayo! Vai lá e manda ver!

- Está louco! – Ino tacou o papel no loiro – Nara Não-Sei-Mais-O-Quê _não existe_! Eu não vou mais atrás de um cara que eu sei que não existe!

- Ah, por favooooor! Só mais isso, Ino. Só mais isso já que aquele meu outro plano deu errado, 'ttebayo!... – Afundou a cabeça na mesa.

- _Seu_ plano?

- Se aquele rapaz é tão imaginário assim, então porque o vi na porta daquele carro agora há pouco? – Inquiriu Tenten. – E você viu melhor do que eu.

- Deve ter sido histeria coletiva. – Sakura brincou.

- Ahhhh... Nem você está do meu lado, hein, Testuda? – E para todos na mesa – Vão ser felizes!

Ino se levantou, apanhou suas coisas e saiu da mesa o mais rápido que pôde. Mas ninguém, pelo visto, fez questão de chamá-la de volta. Estavam mais ocupados em discutir o quando a colega estava injuriada por ter levado um bolo do outro garoto. Um sinal evidentíssimo de que ela estaria apaixonada...

Foi ao banheiro. Deixou a água descer na pia por alguns segundos antes de começar a lavar o rosto. De tanto tentar, já sabia que aquilo não funcionava para tirar rapazes de rabo-de-cavalo da sua cabeça. Nem água, e nem aquele sabão ordinário, e nem sequer o mais potente dos tira-manchas. Aquele cara vivia piscando em sua mente. E em nova pose: Quase entrando no carro e com o olhar espantado. Que legal...

Mas foi melhor assim. Foi melhor ele ter dado as costas e se mandado. A _coisa ruim_ que o rapaz sempre trazia consigo com certeza sumiria junto.

- Só que ele vai voltar no próximo sonho. – Ino fechou a torneira quase ao mesmo tempo em que escutara a inconveniente frase.

- Já estava demorando, Sakura.

A outra se aproximou. A imagem dela no espelho. Semi-reflexo de asas.

- Ino, o que você ainda se lembra daquele sonho da cerca creme? Um dos primeiros, lembra?

- Lembro sim. Eu saí voando e deixei aquela coisa pra trás. Mas eu só estava sonhando e, além do mais, eu não sou você. Ou seja...

- Mas existem um monte de maneiras de sair voando e deixar o monstro comendo poeira. – Sakura interrompeu, sorrindo. – Você e Shikamaru só precisam descobrir quais são.

- Eu não vou mais falar com ele. – "_Droga, Sakura! Agora é que vou ficar lembrando do nome desse cara até o fim dos tempos, grrr! Que ótima fada-madrinha eu tenho!_"

- Algo me diz que você vai mudar de ideia em, deixe-me ver... cinco minutos. – Sakura pôs em cima da mesa o papelzinho com o endereço.

- Ei! Assim vai molhar! – Ino agarrou-o. Abriu um bolso da pasta e jogou-o dentro – Isto vai ficar comigo então! Satisfeita?

Sakura se segurou para não rir. Podia até não serem tão pouco tempo, mas Ino ainda iria repensar o assunto. Se não o fizesse, não seria a porquinha da qual cuidava já há dezesseis anos. "_Eu te conheço, Ino-buta-chan!_"

ooo

- O que é aquela janelinha alí? – Tayuya apontou. Já estavam em frente à casa dos Nara.

- É um quartinho de guardar coisas velhas. Não tem nada de interessante lá.

- Então, vou querer ver isso de perto! E você vai me mostrar.

Bem que ia responder algo, mas Tayuya já havia saído do veículo. Então, resolveu deixar para lá. Shikamaru saiu pela mesma porta da prima, ainda com o pensamento nas listras fugazes de árvores passando. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que se sentira assim tão... _deprimido_.

_- EI! VOCÊ AÍ!... – Uma voz escandalosa. De garota. – ESPERA UM MINUTO AÍ!_

Uma hora. Uma hora sem grandes intercorrências. Tempo o suficiente para ele e Tayuya jogarem suas pastas em cima da cama (dele), de almoçarem com a família, de procurarem algo para fazer naquele período vago antes do tempo de fazer as lições de casa.

E ela se esqueceu, está parecendo, da curiosidade pelo quartinho de cima. Shikamaru observou a prima esparramada no sofá, a perna passando por cima do encosto, assistindo à TV. Nem ele próprio ficava tão à vontade na própria casa (Yoshino ralharia com ele). Deixou a garota lá. Melhor sair.

No meio do caminho encontrou a escada do quartinho. Escadinha estreita, de espiral, o terror doméstico dos que tem medo de altura. Alguém havia espalhado papéis pelos degraus.

De repente, pensou em chamar Tayuya. _Ficou com muita vontade de subir lá também_.

Acabou resolvendo ir sozinho.

Seria até algo bom, já que, se recolhesse aquela papelada toda, ninguém iria implicar com ele depois. Obrigou-se a fazê-lo. Algumas vezes, Shikamaru teve a impressão de que havia algo escrito na parte de cima das folhas, mas quando olhava, nada. Limpas. O último papel estava atravessado por baixo da porta. Será que lá dentro estava cheio deles também? Shikamaru suspirou. É muito chato ter que descer, atravessar a casa toda, pegar a chave e voltar. Resignado, se abaixou e, como o espaço antes da porta era diminuto como uma caixa de fósforos, acabou empurrando um pouco a porta no ato. Estava aberta!

Mas antes que pudesse respirar aliviado, Shikamaru estacou. Não podia ser!

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

Mas o que ela está fazendo alí? Como ela conseguiu saber onde você mora? Como foi que ela entrou na sua casa?

("Ino!", você a chama.)

Ela não está nem aí para o resto do mundo. Ela está olhando apenas para algo mais à frente. Você só vê o rabo-de-cavalo dela. Não, essa não é a aquela garota. Ela não é assim tão apática. Ela não é assim tão distante.

("Ino!", você a chama uma, duas, três vezes... Medo, medo, medo.)

Ela não está vendo! Tem alguém na frente, na frente do _algo_ que ela está olhando. Chegue mais perto! Ande! Ela está com a mão inclinada para frente. Você tenta segurar aquela mão, tenta, tenta. Ela parece escorregar.

(Uma roca de fiar!)

Ela está com o dedo quase na ponta brilhante de morte. O alguém está dando um sorriso macabro. Venha! Venha! Está quase...!

("Ino!")

Ela espeta o dedo no fuso. Mal o sente...

_O ar escapando do peito. O chão vindo, doce e rápido..._

_Um olhar feliz enquanto folhas de papel voam mundo afora...É tão dolorido quanto se fosse você estivesse no lugar dela._

ooo

Dormir na hora que dá vontade é ótimo. Só que, na hora de despertar, a pessoa acaba completamente perdida no tempo e no espaço. Sestas são tão problemáticas... Embora a própria lembrança dessa palavra já seja um grande auxílio para se orientar.

- _...mas quero deixar muito claro._ – Alguém entrou cantarolando – _Não vão comer nada sem mim!_*

_BLAM!_

- Ah, te acordei! Desculpa, priminho. – Tayuya deu um empurrãozinho na porta. Nada comparado ao chutaço de segundos atrás – Se bem que já está na hora de você levantar mesmo.

Shikamaru nem se moveu. De susto.

- O que foi? – Ela se acercou da cama. Blusa preta com rendas nas alças e saia branca até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. A voz bem doce. – Está me olhando assim por quê? Se esqueceu, foi?

- Como assim... me esqueci? – Levantou-se lentamente. Estava esfregando um dos olhos quando se lembrou de que Tayuya queria ver o quartinho de cima. Não era isto?

O que acabou trazendo _outra_ lembrança a tiracolo. O sonho!

- Peraí, não me esqueci não. – Tayuya se impressionou com a rapidez como ele se recompôs do cochilo – Algum problema se for agora mesmo?

- Era isso o que eu ia te perguntar, pô.

Após deixar o quarto, nem se lembrou mais de Tayuya. Estava seriamente preocupado, mesmo que de segundo em segundo gritasse para si mesmo que aquilo não tinha fundamento. De todos os sonhos que já tivera, aquele – a Ino e o fuso – havia sido o mais _real_. Impressionantemente real.

E de fato havia papéis em branco espalhados pela escada. O terror de Shikamaru aumentou. Estivera dormindo mesmo naquela hora? Não, estava. O que ele teria feito se Ino, de verdade, caísse desacordada na frente dele? As reclamações de Tayuya não o atingiram, de tão longínquas que soaram. Mas a prima lhe fez o favor de catar toda a papelada.

Desta vez, a porta estava fechada de fato. Descer, atravessar a casa, voltar. Percurso longo. Longo. Shikamaru rodou ansioso a chave na fechadura.

Entraram.

- E você ainda diz que aqui não tem nada de interessante! É só cavar um pouquinho por aqui e a gente acha algo. – Tayuya falou com um sorriso enorme. Garota estranha, deve mesmo gostar muito de coisas velhas. Shikamaru apoiou as costas na parede, após quase cair para trás pensando que já estava longe da entrada.

Não soube precisar o quanto se sentira aliviado naquele momento. O cômodo era mesmo atulhado de caixas, sacolas, coisas esparsas... Velharias que não incluíam uma roca de fiar. Impossível encontrar algo do tipo alí. Tayuya olhou para ele e deu uma risada sonora.

- Sabe, este aqui pode ser o nosso lugar escondido e secreto, que tal? – Tayuya falou. Olhava para baixo, depois virou-se, apoiando as mãos na beirada da janela – Não me diga que nunca sentiu vontade de ficar aqui para sempre, remexendo nas coisas ou olhando o mundo lá embaixo!

- Pra ser sincero, não. – Garota estranha. Fato. – As nuvens ficam na parte de cima.

- Você é tão chato...

ooo

Ino nunca entendeu isso de rapazes e moças estudarem em colégios separados. Ou melhor, entendia, mas não aceitava. Ambos têm praticamente quase as mesmas motivações. Todos querem ser bem sucedidos no trabalho e felizes no amor. Por que separar? Para evitar o perigo da tentação?

Garotos falam tanto de garotas quanto estas falam deles. Ela sabia disso. Enquanto saía de sala após mais uma longa manhã, Ino ficou se lembrando do dia em que ela e Sakura se tornaram, por um dia, estudantes do colégio masculino. Saíram-se dois excelentes rapazes, atuação perfeita! O tipo de coisa que só uma fada poderia fazer por alguém.

Aquilo havia sido um misto de aula de biologia e aventura, mais ou menos como em um safári, olhando bem de pertinho o habitat e o _modus operandi_ daquela espécie curiosa. A única coisa ruim disso tudo é que fora nesta mesma ocasião em que Ino, enquanto ouvia a conversa de dois garotos sobre coisas indecentes, reparou sem querer em um penteado peculiar ao longe. E, então, tudo começou.

O sol agora estava todo recolhido ao lado de fora. Mais cedo, ele entra quase todo pelos vitrais da entrada. Um episódio que Ino sempre gostou muito de ver. Nisso Sakura era muito boa: Em fazê-la conhecer as pequenas e belas coisas da vida.

E, falando nela... Ino olhou para os lados várias vezes até encontrar a amiga já na rua, conversando aparentemente sério com um garoto gordo – Que lhe pareceu bastante familiar. Disparou até os dois.

- Ei! – Acenou. – Estava pensando em ir embora sem mim?

- A-Ah... Não, jamais! – Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver que a amiga estava bastante embaraçada. O rosto bem vermelho. – Você demorou, sabia?

- Então, agora sou eu que vivo me atrasando, é? – Ino questionou, divertida. "_Só acho que você devia ter mais bom gosto ao escolher um pretendente, Testuda._"

Porém, levou um susto ao perceber a cara feia com a qual o rapaz a estava fuzilando. Como se ele tivesse lido os pensamentos dela!

- Não ligue, a Porquinha é assim mesmo! – Não, isto já está ficando macabro. Sakura virou-se para amiga logo em seguida – Este aqui é Akimichi Chouji. Ele é amigo do seu rapaz dos sonhos.

Ino deu um olhar mortal para Sakura. Mas logo, simpática, apertou a mão do moço à sua frente. _Amigo do Shikamaru_...

- Escuta, err... – Ele ia falar algo, pensando que ela havia esquecido seu nome. Mas Ino emendou rápido – E aquele seu colega? Ele está aí hoje, não está? – Perguntou um tanto abruptamente.

- Ela está caidinha por ele!

- Sakura!

- Tudo bem, Ino! – Chouji sorriu. Por bem pouco tempo. – Bem, ele faltou. Acho que foi uma gripe...

- Puxa, tomara que ele melhore logo. – Ino recolheu os lábios para dentro da boca e os fez voltar, devagar, enquanto fitou algum ponto da paisagem. Não esperava sentir uma onda tão grande de frustração.

Esperava tanto rever aquele preguiçoso esquisito? Os sonhos dão conta disso, não dão? Se bem que até eles andaram rareando um pouco. Supõe-se que isso seja algo bom, não é verdade? Além disso, nem queria mais chegar perto daquele endereço. Aquela casa emanava um ar sombrio e assustador. A _coisa_ estava lá dentro, tinha certeza.

Girou os olhos para o outro lado. Encontrou uma Testudinha sorridente enquanto Chouji se afastava... Peraí!

- Ei! Ele nem se despediu de mim!

- É que você nem ouviu ele dizendo tchau. – Sakura parecia gritar "Que fofo! Que fofo!" por dentro. Ino sorriu com o canto da boca.

- Sei... – Sabia mesmo.

- Ah, nem venha com essa! – Ino riu mais. – Pode parar, Porca! E quem está com pendências no amor aqui é você! Sente saudade de Shika-kun, não é?

- Que Shika-kun o quê? Isso soa tão mal... – "_E Shikamaru-kun é ainda pior_"

- E eu sei que tem uma coisa que você quer pedir para mim. Fique a vontade, deve ser algum tipo de coisa que eu sei resolver facinho, facinho!

- Pff!... Por que você acha que eu vou pedir se parece até que você já sabe o que é? – O sorriso de Sakura confirmou o que Ino estava pensando. – Tá bom! Mas só amanhã, caso eu pense em me arrepender.

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

O homem acabou de voltar de algum lugar e entrou pesado na sala. Tão pesado quanto chumbo. Você está longe, mas é incrível como o peso do sujeito contamina a tudo e a todos. Nem ele aguenta. O sofá meio que o recebe. Parece que a casa não tem teto.

(Ele desabou todo na cabeça dele. Junto com as ervas-daninhas, as nuvens escuras, a floresta de espinhos...)

E então ela chega. A sua garota sorri. Ela não está com aqueles vestidões estilo Rei Sol. Só uma blusinha simples e uma saia simples. Simples, simples, simples. Parece que ela e o homem têm o mesmo rosto. Eles se fundem, eles se completam, eles absorvem a alegria e a tristeza um do outro. Ela o olha por detrás do sofá e põe toda a força no olhar para que o homem possa se sentir melhor.

(Ele tem medo de que a Bruxa a devore.)

- Ino... – Ele sussurra. Os lábios dele fechados. Colados. Massa vezes aceleração (Multiplique força gravitacional por dez). Nervosos. Ele vai ser devorado pelo próprio peso se não se libertar. – Ino, você é tudo o que tenho.

(Mas ele não pode fazer nada. Só havia uma maneira de derrotar a maldição.)

- Eu não quero perder você! – Ele a abraça. Ele alimenta o medo que ela própria também sente.

(Mas você não pode fazer nada.)

ooo

Todo instrumento musical, quando manejado por alguém que não sabe lidar com ele, solta apenas sons irritantes. As flautas que o digam, mesmo quando estão em boas mãos. Mentira, é que ele estava detestando flautas hoje.

Shikamaru estava detestando ver Tayuya tocando após tê-lo forçado a acordá-la e a preparar alguma coisa para ela. Só podia ser mesmo alguém da família.

Com a pasta em punho, passou direto pela prima, que sequer lhe deu um oi. Parecia pensar que estava em alguma festa ou em um desses barzinhos com música ao vivo, só assim para estar usando aquele longo e garboso vestido preto. O vestido favorito dela. Algo um tanto estranho para quem normalmente prefere blusões bem folgados, apesar de ela ter usando bastante roupas mais justas nos últimos dias.

Já ia saindo. Sentiu um pequeno calor na mão direita antes de tocar a maçaneta da porta, calorzinho tal qual como se alguém a tivesse apertado. Seus pais não o deixariam sair se ele não fosse gentil com as visitas. Só um pouquinho de consideração.

- Você não vai pra escola também? – Perguntou.

Tayuya não parou a música. Apenas virou uma das folhas da partitura e a ergueu de forma que Shikamaru pudesse ver o enorme "Não" escrito no verso.

- Então tá. – Esqueceu-se de dar tchau. Fechou a porta.

O dia estava normal. Sol normal, brisa normal, aquela tranquilidade normal. De certa forma, Shikamaru não tinha do que reclamar. Parecia que a sua vida estava voltando aos eixos. Certo, havia um elemento novo de madeixas ruivas, mas a moça era só uma Nara normal. Ou uma Mizuno normal – Seja lá o que isso significasse. E ainda havia o remorso por conta de quando finalmente vira Ino pela primeira vez.

Falando nela, até seus sonhos estavam ficando normais. Sem ela. Basicamente, a moça só aparecera naquele em que também estava o pai dela. E no repeteco dele. O repeteco mais sem graça que Shikamaru já teve de um sonho do tipo.

Devia estar feliz por isso. Uma vida sem Ino, sem os colegas enchendo o saco (Sem o Asuma enchendo o saco também, mas este é vaso ruim de quebrar), livre de mais problematiquices... Naruto e Lee estava barulhentos e impulsivos como sempre, Kiba ainda reclamava de ter que ajudar na loja da família e da falta de uma namorada, Neji e Sasuke eternamente concentrados em quaisquer assuntos que lhes sejam importantes. Todos se preocupando apenas com as próprias vidas. Melhor dizendo, com as vidas de outros garotos que não sejam o Nara. Gostava de ser invisível. É, Shikamaru estava mesmo feliz.

O dia no colégio também foi tão normal quanto o resto. Aquela normalidade faceira e doce que dá uma sensação de conforto completo. Parecia até que o ambiente da instituição estava meio etéreo agora, como se alguma nuvem tivesse baixado por alí e abraçado o local com sua força branca e leve. Até a barulheira típica da hora da saída estava em um tom tão agradável que pareciam aquelas conversas extremamente leves de café-da-manhã. Ah, aliás, _as nuvens_...

A primeira coisa que Shikamaru fez ao sair foi olhar para cima.

... _estavam perfeitas_.

- Céus! Mas quem é essa... – Alguém exclamou. – Que linda!

- Por Kami-sama, é uma princesa – E música. Havia música.

Shikamaru olhou na direção de onde vinha o burburinho. Muito estranho o pessoal se referir a uma garota sem colocarem alguma conotação safada nas palavras. Eles pareciam maravilhados. O Nara se aproximou um pouco mais para ver o que estava ocorrendo, embora não tenha sido muito difícil vislumbrar alguns pedaços de um tecido róseo por entre um monte de gente fardada.

Alguém estava cantando para os alunos. Gente de ambos os colégios em torno da caixa de som, de uma vitrola supervisionada por uma garota de cabelos rosados que trajava um vestidinho colorido. E...

- Nossa, eu não sabia que a Ino-chan cantava tão bem! – Ouviu uma garota falar.

Os pés de Shikamaru afundaram na calçada.

No centro de tudo, a jovem com um enorme vestido que era mais rosa-salmão do que o elegante chapéu que lhe adornava a cabeça. Havia um caixote sobre seus pés, mas ela parecia flutuar. Durante a parte instrumental, ela deu uma piscadela para Sakura. Tinha de admitir que não havia como não gostar de um plano perfeito e bonito daqueles. Ela dançou suavemente e, quando precisou levar novamente o microfone à boca, a voz dela mais uma vez se encaixou muito bem à música. Como sempre.

Enfim, no alto da leveza, os olhos da cantora brilharam quando ela mirou para a frente. Bem. Para. A. Frente.

Ino o encontrara.

- _Anata wa kitto..._ – Ela terminava - _...o-oujisama!_**

O som de aplausos se misturou aos acordes finais. Como se houvessem sido feitos um para o outro.

ooo

- Você por acaso... – Vitrolas não lhe traziam boas lembranças. Sua tia surtara quando, sem querer, ele havia quebrado uma dessas ao _inventar_ de brincar de bola. Não era a toa que hoje gostava mais de jogos de raciocínio - ... fez isso só pra chamar a minha atenção?

- Que convencido! – Ino exclamou enquanto fechava o bagageiro do carro – Eu cantei porque todo mundo naquele lugar estava precisando de um pouco de diversão. Até você estava, não estava?

- Problemática...

O carro partiu, fazendo com que um pouco do vestido da garota fosse um pouco para frente, como quem quer tocar de leve o infinito. Sakura vislumbrou por perto uma plaquinha com bolinhas geladas e doces piscando como neon à noite. Seria uma boa pedida para os pombinhos, afinal.

- Por que você vai pedir sorvete para nós dois se você pode tirar alguns não sei de onde?

- S-Shikamaru!

- Ino, eu já sei que ela é sua fada-madrinha, tá? – Bufou – Vi nos sonhos.

- Está bem, já que você quer assim... – Ino ainda estava espantada quando Sakura tirou as mãos de trás de si e, com elas, duas garbosas casquinhas de duas bolas cada. – Porquinha, o de limão com morango é o seu. Agora... acho que vou querer algo da sorveteria mesmo.

- Ei! Ei, Testuda, volte já aqui! – Gritou enquanto a outra dava um tchau muito arrastado. Ideia de ficar a sós com o rapaz dos sonhos não lhe pareceu tão agradável na prática.

Mas era o jeito.

- Tsc... Eu não vou conseguir comer tudo isso.

- Peraí, Shikamaru, volta e para! – Ino voltou-se para ele, falando rápido. E ao mesmo tempo tentando quase que arranjar algo para dizer – Você disse "Vi nos sonhos"?

- O nome dela não é Haruno Sakura? – O olhar de Ino arregalou-se um pouco mais. Aquelas duas bolinhas azuis capazes de fazê-lo ficar sem jeito, Shikamaru acabou de descobrir. – Vamos ver as nuvens? Isso tudo já está ficando um saco.

Ele ficava tão bonitinho com o rosto vermelho.

As nuvens continuavam perfeitas. Só a grama que não estava, ou era a Ino que estava doida para se levantar dalí o quanto antes. Deitar no chão significa torturar roupas delicadas.

- E desde quando é isso? – Ela perguntou.

- Faz quatro meses. Vi o seu cabelo e, não sei porquê, acabei sonhando com ele depois. E então... eu me apaixonei.

- Perdidamente?

- Não force a barra, problemática. – Ouviu Ino murmurar algo como "cara chato", mas ignorou. – E o que você sabe sobre mim?

- Vamos ver! – Ino pôs o dedo sobre a boca, ar pensativo. – Seu nome é Nara Shikamaru, não tem animais de estimação, dorme cedo e acorda tarde, é praticamente um clone do pai e a mãe é uma déspota... – Shikamaru riu nesta parte. – O que mais? 9 em cada 10 pessoas que você conhece o pressionam para arranje logo uma namorada, dorme no mínimo 15 minutos em cada aula e seu melhor amigo é... – Calou-se de súbito.

- É o quê?

- Um cara bem legal. – Ino concluiu de uma forma que deixou Shikamaru ainda desconfiado. Por alguns segundos, ela não falou mais. – Ah, e tem mais uma coisa. Você nunca namorou.

- Tsc... E você já ficou com o Sasuke. – Shikamaru completou, desanimado.

- Pontinho pra mim!

- Isso depende do ponto de vista. – Passou um ventinho na praça. Algumas folhas caíram sobre o vestido da Ino, que as recolheu rapidamente. – Significa que você já provou coisa melhor nesse assunto.

- Alto lá! Como pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza se até agora nós só nos beijamos em um desses nossos sonhos? E você era só uma câmera de TV com uma vassoura embutida.

- Eu estava tão ruim assim?

- Quer coisa pior do que beijar uma lente de vidro? Eu me senti ridícula quando acordei! Mas até que foi uma lente com... com... com _vida_.

Ino mudou de posição: Estava de costas para o céu, e o olhar focado em Shikamaru, que amassava o guardanapo do sorvete com uma das mãos. Os rostos a centímetros um do outro. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, indecisos, pedindo por um pouco mais de aconchego mas ainda não se sentindo prontos para isso. Tudo aquilo era tão estranho, tão sobrenatural...

- Já vi que tivemos alguns sonhos em comum. – Ele falou, enlevado com a proximidade. Fez menção de tocar-lhe o rosto, mas a mão mal se moveu. Será que faria algo errado? Será que ele iria acordar e ela iria sumir de novo? Ela ainda parecia tão distante. – Teve algum sonho em que era você quem me observava?

- Ora, um monte! O que você estava pensando, hein? – Ela sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas, afastando-se de supetão – Quer ver? Vou te contar um dos melhores!

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

Você mal consegue andar. Chegou algum cantor famoso, algum ator, ou os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse? Está todo mundo correndo na direção contrária e você tentando seguir em frente como se pudesse ir contra aquele formigueiro desvairado. Mas que força de vontade você tem! Você vai conseguir chegar até a Hinata antes que o seu rapaz vá embora.

- Olha o olho verde, a pele de pelúcia, dentes branquinhos! – A voz fininha da amiga anunciava os produtos com uma desenvoltura incomum. O rosto dela está vermelho de tanto fazer esforço – Desconto de 20% até o final do dia, é pegar ou largar!

(A cara de desagrado dele é de rachar de rir! Não, você não a vê, mas olhe como as mãos deles se enterraram nos bolsos. Vai furar a calça e vai jorrar água dalí, que nem nos filminhos do Pateta! Ele é magro e comprido que nem o Pateta.)

- Estou sem dinheiro hoje, eu já disse. – Ele diz – Outro dia eu volto.

- Descontinho de 30% para você, pode ser? Olha aqui, vou te mostrar uma coisa que está na promoção! – Pega uma peruca preta – Cabelo do Orochimaru só por 55 ienes. E é original, outra loja cobraria o dobro do preço.

(Aposto que os fios estão quebrados!)

- Que problemático!... Outro dia, está bem?

- Então, que tal esse olhos aqui? Faço por 30 ienes o conjunto!

- Tsc... Moça, só me responda uma coisa. – Estava quase perdendo a paciência – Você acha que eu sou uma pessoa bonita?

O rubor de Hinata foi desaparecendo até a pele ficar completamente pálida. E depois voltou. Você sabia muito bem o que isso significava, só não sabia se seria uma coisa boa. O rapaz não vai ficar muito tempo alí. Alguém tem que segurá-lo. O Bicho-Algo-Indefinido está à espreita. Alguém tem que fazer o possível para segurá-lo!

("É claro que você é!", você grita. Acha que gritou, não? Que multidão barulhenta!)

- M-m-m-mas i-i-is-s-so s-só a I-Ino-chan s-s-s-s-sabe, s-senh-nh-nhor S-s-s-shi... – Hinata tenta falar.

("Shi" o quê? Fala logo! Calem a boca vocês todos!)

- Que coisa mais problemática... – Ele está indo embora. Ele está indo embora!

Corre!

ooo

- O que mais você queria falar comigo naquela hora, Chouji? – Sakura o fitou, interrogativa. O Akimichi não estava em um de seus melhores dias.

A laje da sorveteria era um lugar tão sossegado que mal dá para imaginar o quanto que é movimentada a área imediatamente abaixo. E dalí era possível ver claramente um casal se divertindo quase no outro lado da praça, a moça tentando imitar uma Hinata gaguejante. Sakura sorriu. Estava precisando no momento.

- O que você acha de darmos um jeito de deixar os dois a salvo por um tempo e... – Hesitou - ...irmos enfrentar a Tayuya nós mesmos? Sei lá, tentar ao menos.

- Ficou maluco? – A moça quase gritou – Mudar o feitiço de morte certa para sono profundo sem prazo de validade já foi difícil demais, como você espera que possamos derrotar aquela louca sozinhos?

- Eu não sei, mas já estou cansado de não fazer nada! Tá, eu sou um idiota mesmo... Eu devia ter feito do mesmo jeito como você agiu com a Ino... Sou um fracasso.

- Ah, não fale assim. Aposto que você não iria gostar nem um pouco de colocar bigodes nas garotas da equipe rival de futsal. A Ino às vezes me explora.

Chouji riu.

- Problema seu! – Falou em tom jocoso – Meu amigo divide a comida dele comigo, hehe!

Leve farfalhar de asas, as dele e as dela. E aquele braço macio lhe enrodilhando o pescoço e indeciso entre ser carinhoso ou apertar cruelmente até a vítima ficar roxa. Chouji olhou discretamente para trás.

- Pode parar com essa cara. – Sakura sibilou – Quando tudo isso acabar, você vai dividir lanchinhos só comigo, ouviu bem? Se outra pessoa se atrever, eu dou um soco na cara dela e no seu.

- Que possessiva! – Chouji pôs uma das mãos sobre a dela, que estava bem no ombro dele. Ela repetiu o gesto. Como era gostoso sentir a temperatura do outro desta forma. Só mesmo aquela menina para fazê-lo sentir-se tão bem em um momento como aquele.

A sombra dos dois era uma só. Longa, comprida, e pontinha tentando saltar dalí.

- Já está ficando tarde. Se depender da Porca, eles vão ficar lá o dia todo.

- Deixa eles lá. Fica aqui mais um pouquinho comigo. – Ele pediu, manhoso – Se você ficar, eu prometo que não vou atrás da Tayuya, ok?

ooo

No meio disso tudo, ainda havia o medo. O medo dele de que ela fosse destruída pelo monstro, e o medo dela de um dia ter que enfrentá-lo. Parecia que aquele era o ônus que tinham de pagar antes de... Antes de...

- Quer dizer que eu sempre vou para perto da _coisa_ quando o sonho acaba? – Shikamaru perguntou. – Nos meus, eu vivo dando algum jeito de afastá-la de você, mas nem sempre consigo. É muito problemático.

- Mas você é quem não sai de perto dela! – Ino contestou. – Toda vez você traz ela junto! Se eu cair naquela maldição da roca vai ser culpa sua!

- Ei, ei, ei! – Ele se levantou, um pouco injuriado. Sentou-se na mesma posição que ela. – Se tem uma coisa eu não quero de jeito nenhum é que você caia na conversa daquela coisa, mesmo que a senhorita fique bem menos chata quando está quietinha dormindo... Eu acho.

- Hehe, muito engraçado! Eu não tenho cara de quem cai na conversa de monstrinhos.

- Mas caiu uma vez, em um dos sonhos. Fiquei com o coração na mão, sabia?

Ela calou-se, a expressão ainda bem azeda.

- Ino, só uma coisa... Você tem medo de mim? – A garota arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, ao que Shikamaru resolveu prosseguir – Você me dá essa impressão toda vez que fala que eu e o monstro andamos juntos.

- Eu só não quero que aconteça nada de mal, Shikamaru. Nem comigo... – A voz dela travou subitamente - ... e nem com você. Principalmente...

Silêncio, a não ser pelo canto de algum passarinho que anunciava o entardecer.

- Ah, quer saber! – Ela começou a falar como uma metralhadora - Eu não queria que você ficasse perto de mim por causa disso tudo sabia. Todo dia eu queria que você sumisse de vez só que eu também queria que você ficasse aqui comigo, sabe? Fiquei dizendo várias vezes para mim mesma que não adianta ir atrás de um cara imaginário, que ele nem era grande coisa, que ele era isso e era aquilo e o escambau! Até enrolei para ir te encontrar naquele dia porque você assim iria desistir, só que depois eu quase que não me perdoo por isso! – Tomou um pouco de ar – Tá, tá, eu sou a chata desse caso todo já que eu não conseguia me livrar de você porque eu te amo e pronto!... Pronto, falei.

- ...

- Olá! Mensagem de Marte para Shikamaru-san!... Huh?

Ele avançara, súbito, e parou de repente. De novo aquilo. Os rostos muito próximos, exageradamente próximos. Ino se desequilibrou um pouco ao se mover para trás. O que diabos esse cara estava fazendo?

- O q-que é isso? – Ambos estavam corados. A mão dele apoiada em uma das pernas dela.

- Eu só... Vamos logo passar para a próxima parte, pode ser? – Difícil dizer qual dos dois estava mais embaraçado no momento. E o Nara ainda sem conseguir entender como quase cedeu tão facilmente a um impulso de... – Essa conversa toda de "eu te amo" é complicada demais pro meu gosto.

- Não me diga que você não gostou de ouvir!

- Não, eu gostei sim... Só que... tipo... É muito problemático pra falar.

- Ah! – Ela falou tão alto que ele teve vontade de se esconder. – Já entendi! Mas você acabou de dizer "eu te amo" também, então...

Mais uma lição: Garotas problemáticas com certeza são as mais surpreendentes. Shikamaru não esperava ser puxado, encontrar a boca dela sem que os dentes de ambos se chocassem no processo, e cair no chão com ela nos braços. Ou ele nos braços dela. Ou sabe se lá mais o quê. Eles giraram uma, duas vezes, enquanto as bocas brincavam sem conseguir bastar-se de tanto carinho. Shikamaru não esperava sentir tanto desejo por aquela moça.

Ino também não esperava querer tanto e tanto daquele rapaz. Mais até do que já quis de qualquer outro. Se pudesse...

Soltaram-se extenuados após algum tempo. Só então o Nara pôde avaliar melhor o que havia acontecido, embora, de imediato, só conseguisse chegar à conclusão de que aquilo feriu o seu orgulho. Era ele quem deveria tê-la puxado para si e a beijado primeiro! Não ela!

- Ah, revigorante! – Ino suspirou. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha na face.

- Você não tem vergonha de agarrar alguém dessa forma em um lugar público, problemática?

- Foi só hoje, pele vermelha! - Brincou, sentando-se no chão – Primeiro contato com cara-pálida é sempre traumático.

- Tsc... Lamento, você não conseguiu afetar a minha sanidade mental. – Shikamaru também se levantou, ainda um pouco abalado. – Mas é o seguinte: O próximo passo é meu. Você me ama, também, então vou te pedir para que seja a minha namorada. O que acha?

- Você parece ansioso para seguir em frente, hein. – Ino reparou.

- Só quero acabar logo com isso.

- Pode ser, mas eu tenho uma condição! – Ela se aproximou, o dedo em riste. – Você e eu vamos sonhar com isso nesta mesma noite. E você vai me pedir em namoro no sonho, com tudo a que tenho direito. Pode deixar que a Sakura vai dar uma mãozinha pra gente!

Em um sonho? O Nara enrolou ainda mais a própria coluna, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos enquanto ela se achava o máximo por causa da ideia.

- Isso vai ser muito problemático. – Comentou, sem se importar se ela ouviria ou não.

- Finalmente te achei! Por que ficou aí até agora, _priminho_?

Ino congelou, lívida. Shikamaru virou-se. Era incrível como Tayuya conseguia ser tão aborrecedora ao aparecer assim, de repente. Ainda usava aquele mesmo elegante vestido preto da hora da flauta. E, mais uma vez, o carro também, estacionado ao longe. A única diferença é que a outra estava se aproximando dos dois, sorrindo. O instrumento musical pendendo da mão direita como se ela tivesse tocado-o durante o dia todo.

- Hum, acho que agora já entendi! – Tayuya continuou – Que bom, Shikamaru-san, que você conseguiu. Mas será que você é muito rígido quando a questão do "momento certo" ou eu já posso me apresentar a ela?

O rapaz a fitou, emburrado.

- Ino, está é Mizuno Tayuya, uma prima minha. – Falou – Tayuya, esta é Yamanaka Ino.

- Muito prazer. – A loira estendeu a mão. A outra apertou-a, prontamente, o sorriso ganhando um ar mais amistoso.

"_Essa garota..._"

- O que foi? Você sempre fica com a cara feia desse jeito? – Ino apertava até com certa força a mão de Tayuya, que repetiu o gesto, quase fazendo estalar os ossos da Yamanaka. Esta puxou logo a mão de volta. – Shikamaru, me desculpe por interromper a sua felicidade, mas se eu não te achasse agora era bem provável que titio e titia ligassem para a polícia daqui a cinco minutos.

- Você acha? – Falou por falar.

- Tenho certeza, imbecil.

Nessa hora, Ino sentiu uma vontade desmedida de marcar uma das bochechas dela com uma palma bem grande, bem avermelhada. Cerrou o punho. A presença daquela mulher (podia referir-se a ela como mulher) era intimidante, assustadora, dissimulada. Como se ela fosse o Bicho-Algo-Indefinido dos sonhos dela e do rapaz. Será que...!

- Shikamaru! – Falou quase gritando – Eu tive uma ideia! Por que não vamos os três juntos para a sua casa? Assim eu vou poder conhecer a sua família, que tal?

Foi a vez do Nara sentir medo. _Ela está com o dedo quase na ponta brilhante de morte._

- Até que eu gostei da idéia! – Tayuya comentou.

- Não, ainda não, Ino. – Shikamaru entrou na frente da loira, ante uma Tayuya meio surpresa com o ato. – Você nem é minha namorada ainda e já está querendo queimar as etapas.

- Mas não foi você quem disse que queria acabar logo com isso? E o que tem de mais eu conhecer a seus pais? – Ela exasperou-se. Shikamaru tentou responder e Tayuya dava um risinho abafado por trás dos dois. – É sempre assim... No final, você acaba indo embora...

"_...com aquela coisa!"_

Ino estava com as mãos crispadas sobre o peito dele, pronta para socá-lo a qualquer momento. Por outro lado, Shikamaru entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Aquela garota tão ousada e animada estava temerosa agora. Ele não podia ir embora, ele não podia deixa-la a mercê. Estavam sendo vigiados. Seus ímpetos de protegê-la se exarcebaram.

Num impulso, abraçou-a. Se esta fosse a única maneira de impedí-la de ir até a roca...

- Eu vou voltar hoje a noite, deixe de ser problemática. – Não queria soltá-la. Nunca. Nunca. – Hoje a noite, no sonho. Está combinado!

Ela hesitou por algum tempo, mas os braços se aconchegaram em torno das costas dele, puxando-o mais para si. A maciez da blusa do uniforme. Pensou em beijá-lo mais uma vez.

- Obrigado. – Murmurou.

- Pff... Andem logo com isso.

Não precisou esperar muito. No segundo seguinte, Shikamaru soltara a outra moça e eles, ele e Tayuya, começaram a se dirigirem juntos ao carro. Já no veículo, a ruiva descansou a flauta no colo e jogou a cabeça para trás como se pudesse olhar o céu dessa forma. Ao menos, mesmo com alguma dificuldade, deu para perceber o quanto as nuvens estavam alaranjadas e o céu todo arroxeado por causa da hora. Virou-se para o Nara para ver se ele estava fazendo o mesmo.

Ele apenas olhava para a praça pela janela, totalmente relaxado no assento.

- Até que você se saiu bem para uma primeira vez. – Ela falou, atraindo um olhar surpreso do rapaz. – E de pensar que eu ia te propor umas aulinhas de como se deve beijar uma garota! Sorte que aquele seu amiguinho escandaloso me salvou dessa insanidade.

- Você viu tudo?

- Cheguei bem na hora da melhor parte. – O carro partiu, um pouco mais e dobraria a esquina. Tayuya supôs que essa fosse a melhor hora de tirar da paralisia umas duas fadinhas que ela viu na laje de uma sorveteria. – Vamos ver até quando isso vai durar.

Shikamaru apoiou um dos cotovelos na porta do carro, distante.

- É. Vamos ver... – Curioso como ultimamente os dias vêm passando mais rápidos...

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

Pra quê aquele monte de gente enfileirada só para você passar, _oujisama***_? Pra quê? Pra quê eles têm que segurar aquelas penas de galinha enormes? Um deles deixou a dele cair no meio do caminho e Vossa Alteza só não tropeçou por que o distraído pediu desculpas logo, muito gentil e muito entrão.

(Não é pena de galinha! Elas são de faisões mágicos!)

Você só responde e segue adiante e volta com os "pra quê" da vida. Mais um exemplo? Pra quê você está cheio de medalhas no peito e dragonas**** nos ombros, _oujisama_? E por que você é _oujisama_? De que reino você veio?

(Ele veio desposar a Ino-hime! Não, esse povo exagera demais. Estão assistindo muita novela!)

Pra quê você tem que usar uma roupa que pinica tanto e botas que vão deixar um calo no seu dedão se você passar mais 5 minutos com elas? Pra quê o teto do corredor é tão alto quanto o do salão? Ah, você já está no salão?

Pra quê tudo isso, Ino?

(Ela está bem na sua frente. Tem mais guardas-figurantes ao redor dela. Ela está mais acinturada do que o normal. É o espartilho. Não é só você quem sofre.)

Pra quê ela está com o vestidão mais soberbo que ela achou no armário? Por que justo aquele todo roxo, de mangas bufantes e rendas nos acabamentos? Por que esses cachos no cabelo? Por que esse leque com figuras de cravos? Pra quê esse colar com uma safira enorme? Por que está tão deslumbrante, Ino?

(Os serviçais acabaram de anunciar o seu nome. Pode ir.)

Pra quê toda essa pujança, esse brilho em todo canto? Não é um pouco demais?

- Por que nos tempos dos contos de fadas era assim. – Ela responde.

- Pensei que tempos de contos de fadas fossem qualquer época em que desse para encaixar um príncipe e uma princesa. – Você retruca.

- E aqui dá. E então, Shika-oujisama, por qual razão você veio até aqui?

Pra quê você tem que se abaixar, fixar o pé de uma das pernas e o joelho da outra no chão? Pra quê você tem que mostrar o anel para ela? Ah, você não tem anel! E nem precisa. Pra quê anel se você não vai pedí-la em casamento e sim...

(Você se sente muito à vontade fazendo isso. Deve ser o efeito realeza, _oujisama_!)

- Yamanaka Ino, você aceita ser minha namorada?

(Os violinos começam a tocar uma música estranha demais para tempos de contos de fadas. E você até sente a falta da voz dela cantando. Não tem graça, mas até que está bonito o negócio.)

- Se eu quiser dançar agora, você aceita isso como um sim? – Ela retruca.

- Pode ser.

- Então vamos!

(Sonhos são bons por causa disso. Você nem ligou para nada. Está com uma roupa chamativa, fez uma pose chamativa e agora está dançando sozinho com sua garota na frente de um monte de gente. Por que você não está achando nada disso problemático, _oujisama_?)

Chega de "pra quê"! Você já cansou. Você só quer sentir a cabecinha da Ino no seu peito e a mão dela na sua enquanto vocês estão rodopiando. Acabou. Você só quer pensar que quando as quimeras e os monstros quebrarem os vidros das janelas e invadirem o mundinho perfeito de vocês, Vossa Alteza vai segurar a barra. Vai sim. Por mais difícil ou complicado que isso possa vir a ser.

(Você está bufando, _oujisama_. Que aguente essa agora!)

Enquanto isso, sejam felizes! Dancem!

ooo

No calendário está marcado: Lua cheia. De fato, uma tênue luz é a única coisa que está iluminando o desleixado quintal lá fora. Tão desleixado que uma plantinha está subindo pelo gradeado da janela do cômodo. E, sentada no parapeito, Tayuya ficou dando uns petelecos em uma folha da ervazinha até cansar. O quarto em si todo mergulhado em penumbra.

- Será que você gosta de olhar para o céu também nessas horas, priminho? – Perguntou enquanto descia do parapeito. Silêncio. – Ah, eu já tinha me esquecido... Você deve estar se divertindo bastante com aquela vadia, não é?

Já era tarde da noite. A luz vinda de fora só conseguia pegar as beiradas da cama onde Shikamaru estava. Tayuya se aproximou devagar, mais para ser irônica do que para "não atrapalhar o soninho" do outro. Ele esteve bem irritante hoje, com aquele brilho nos olhos tão irritante quanto. E ela ainda havia pensado que ele conseguiu não parecer um imbecil. Que ridículo.

Tayuya sentiu uma onda de raiva só de pensar que os olhos dele poderiam ainda estar cheios de estrelas por trás das pálpebras fechadas. Mas se controlou. Daqui a pouco ela teria motivos para se sentir melhor, e como teria...

- Tudo bem, pode aproveitar à vontade a festinha aí dentro. – Sibilou, os dedos tamborilando sobre as cobertas. – É tudo o que vai poder ter mesmo, afinal... Mas até que você é um cara de sorte. – Enfim, Tayuya se afastou e foi até a porta, sem sair, portanto, antes de completar para o rapaz – A vida nem sempre é tão boazinha, Shikamaru-san. Aposto como você já sabe disso.

_Blam!_

Os passos da moça ecoaram um monte de vezes pela casa antes de a ruiva girasse a chave da fechadura e saísse. Suspirou e sorriu. Gostava de fazer essas pequenas coisinhas, faziam-na se sentir parte daquele mundo, sentir que ela era quem estava no controle de tudo. Abriu a porta da frente com tudo, queria sentir o ar fresco e frio da noite. Saiu sem trancá-la novamente e jogou a chave no tapete de entrada. Ninguém iria se atrever a entrar lá mesmo.

Até aquela loirazinha havia amarelado feio ao chegar perto dalí. Tayuya riu só de pensar nisso. Seria muito divertido ver, muitíssimo em breve, a carinha de assustada da boboca novamente. Pensou que talvez fosse possível, apesar de Ino também estar se divertindo à beça àquela hora. É, talvez seja possível.

Abriu o portão da casa dos Nara e pisou direto no quintal dos Yamanaka. Ela podia!

A casa era grande e bonita, com aparência de que fora pintada há pouco tempo. Havia alguns cogumelos de cerâmica e banquinhos brancos no quintal. A varanda era ladeada por pequenos arbustos de flores brancas, róseas, amarelas. As pedrinhas da garagem davam chiadinhos quando pisadas. Sem cerimônia, Tayuya desapareceu ao se aproximar da porta da frente. E se materializou no outro lado.

A sala não era menos bonita do que o lado de fora. A escada também. A ruiva sentiu a presença de uma fada-madrinha por perto: Claro, Haruno Sakura deve ter ido dormir com a amiguinha hoje. Que triste a vida de quem precisa servir de suporte para uma pessoa sem poder algum.

- Eu sabia que você iria aparecer aqui em casa nestes dias! – Alguém falou. Tayuya olhou para cima e viu o senhor de cabelos compridos, metido em um roupão azul-petróleo. Ele parecia estar segurando algo que não dava para ver de imediato o que era. A luz que vinha de fora deixava uma nesga brilhante na coisa.

- Inoshi-san, há quanto tempo! Até que o senhor anda bem conservado... Está igualzinho como era na última vez que a gente se viu, que incrível!

- Oras, dá para ver que nisso você é melhor do que eu. – Ele riu. Voltou a ficar sério logo depois – Mas fique logo sabendo que eu não estou nem aí para o que você faz ou deixa de ser capaz de fazer. Não vou deixar que você chegue perto da minha filha.

- Oh, e o que você vai fazer? – Tayuya provocou. – Vai saltar daí e tacar a Espada da Virtude na minha cabeça? Oh, que medoooooo, seu idiota!

- ...

- Eu sei que ela está aí na sua mão. No mínimo! – Chegou mais perto da escada – Eu já a procurei muito bem na casa dos Nara e não achei, então só podia estar aqui.

- Você vai pagar caro pelo o que está fazendo com a gente. – O homem sibilou – Ninguém aqui fez nada de mal para você! O que você quer?

- Então quer dizer que se esquecer de me convidar para uma festinha de criança não conta, imbecil?

- Você realmente não mudou nada. Não passa de um monstro! – Mal Inoshi terminara de falar, a ruiva sumiu, deixando-o confuso.

Até que ele sentiu um puxão na espada, que foi ameaçar-lhe o pescoço na mesma hora. Tayuya estava bem atrás dele.

- Parabéns, você tem razão! – E o empurrou com força para o lado.

Inoshi foi parar no final do corredor. Aquilo era muito melhor do que só jogá-lo dalí de cima e vê-lo se estatelar nos tapetes da sala. Era muito mais divertido. De fato, o objeto que agora tremeluzia nas mãos de Tayuya era mesmo a tal da Espada da Virtude. Olhou para a frente, o homem ainda estava tentando se levantar.

- Você é muito engraçado, seu velho! – Tayuya foi se aproximando, aproximando, aproximando – Eu gostaria muito de entender o que faz uma criatura miserável como você achar que pode defender a pobre mocinha indefesa do monstrinho aqui?

- Você é louca! Ai! – Mais um raio de dor. Mais um pouco de parede rachada. E um fio de sangue começando a escorrer pela cabeça.

- Vamos! Reconheça logo que você é uma nulidade para me enfrentar, Inoshi-san! Sua querida Inozinha já era, e depois eu ainda vou usar o Shikamaru para palitar os dentes! – Segurou o pescoço do homem, forçando-a a olhar para ela. – Diz aí que está com medinho, antes de eu ter o prazer de acabar com você! Anda logo!

- Eu vou proteger a minha filha... Não importa o que você faça!

- Ah, é? Mesmo depois de morto? Isso eu quero ver! – Tayuya ergueu a espada e...

**.**

**.Continua**

* * *

><p><strong>NA¹ :** Gente, uma pequena novidade para vocês. Para felicidade geral da nação e desespero completo dos personagens desta fanfic, anuncio-lhes que "Once Upon a Dream" vai ter, na verdade, 5 ou 6 capítulos. Percebi que iria precisar de mais espaço para desenvolver essa história... Que ainda vai ter muita coisa pela frente, vocês vão ver.

Falando em mistério, bem que não foi minha intenção, mas tive que resolver uma parte deles neste capítulo. Afinal, agora já sabemos exatamente o que a Sakura e o Chouji são. E dá-lhe ShikaIno também! Enfim, um capítulo mais calmo e romântico desta vez, que tal?

**N/B:** Oi, aqui é a Po-chan.s n_n, estou escrevendo essa notinha pra fazer um pedido de desculpas formal, já que a demora na postagem não é culpa da Otowa-chan, e sim minha, porque ela me mandou o capítulo faz uns – muitos – dias e eu não betei por alguns probleminhas aqui em casa (e não mandei betado antes por problemas na p**** da net). Enfim, desculpem-me pessoal, prometo ser mais rápida na betagem nos próximos capítulos.

**N/A²:** Ah, Pô, não precisa ficar assim. Deu tempo de a fanfic conquistar mais leitores e o mais importante agora é que o 2º cap. já está aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>E agora... O Show do Intervalo (ou das reviews)!<strong>

**#Coala N**

Hum, pelo visto está fácil eu te influenciar, não é? Primeiro, o ChouSaku: Esse é um experimento muito fofo e muito bonito de se fazer. Pode ser que eu faça outras fanfics com esse casal... Depois, "Ace Wo Nerae!": Que bom que você resolveu ir atrás do anime, garanto que tu não hás de se arrepender! E eu não pude deixar de fazer a referência porque, por mais que eu não goste muito de admitir, a trajetória do Shikamaru e a da Hiromi possuem algumas semelhanças, inclusive no que diz respeito a questão dos "senseis". É certo!

Pode se preparar para sentir mais ódio da Tayuya. Isso foi apenas 1% do que ela é capaz de fazer, e é bem capaz dos outros 99% serem demontrados nesta fanfic. Ou seja, os protagonistas estão ferrados. Por fim, realmente o capítulo anterior foi bem movimentado mesmo... Espero que você esteja continuando a gostar de "Once Upon a Dream".

**#Po-chan.s**

Sim, pequena mortal, estou cumprindo uma missão Rank S que é fazer ShikaIno dominar o mundo! Jajajaja! E parece que estou conseguindo... Muito obrigada pelos elogios e também te agradeço bastante por betar "Once Upon a Dream" e por uma outra coisa que eu te falei em um e-mail, mas não estou lembrada agora... pff! E muito obrigada também por favoritar esta fanfic!

**#Mokoninha**

Não, você não foi a primeira, mas não precisa se importar com isso, ok? E, céus, por onde eu começo?... Que bom que o "Atenção! Você está sonhando agora." está fazendo sucesso. Esta é a frase da fanfic, se você reparar bem, jajaja! E, não, a ajuda do Naruto não funcionou: Era convencer a Ino a se encontrar com o Shikamaru naquele dia, mas a Tayuya apareceu e o Nara deu no pé. Depois os outros é que são os problemáticos...

Mas, enfim, eles já começaram a namorar, e em grande estilo. E graças à Sakura (que não é exatamente um anjo, jajaja!). Espero que este novo capítulo tenha atendido às suas expectativas.

**#Shiori McQueen**

Pronto, aqui está o beijo que você pediu. E aqui está o 2º capítulo: Espero que você tenha ficado com vontade de ver o terceiro, jajaja!... Eu reli a primeira parte desta fanfic e, realmente, há algumas partes que não ficaram muito legais do jeito como escrevi. Pense na vontade que eu tive de refazer tudo de novo... Espero que este cap. aqui tenha melhorado um pouco em relação a isso.

E o modo como o Shikamaru se apaixonou pela Ino foi o mesmo como ela se apaixonou por ele, caramba! Ei, e me diga uma coisa, Shiori, por acaso você não sentiu algum frustração ao ver como acabou aquele primeiro encontro dos dois? É que achei que você ia falar algo sobre isso (Depois do que você disse naquela PM sobre "Robespierre" a respeito dos cabelos do Neji...). Puxa, fico feliz que você tenha gostado das partes de sonhos, eles são praticamente uma atração à parte... E pode esperar por mais inconstâncias neste sentido!

**#Yagami Saika**

Vou querer saber que teorias conspiratórias são essas. Mesmo que este capítulo já tenha derrubado algumas... E, definitivamente, esse FF me fez descobrir que, por mais que eu goste da Ino, também adoro escrever fanfics com o ponto de vista do Shikamaru. Já tenho umas 2 ou 3 outras ideias com ele nesse papel, jajaja! Espero que este novo capítulo tenha atendido às suas expectativas.

**#Tifa Lockhart Valentine**

Também amo os filmes da Disney, tanto é que eu estou quase arrependida de não botar o Naruto usando um jutsu para virar o Shikamaru e entreter a Ino na floresta enquanto o nosso preguiçoso não chega. Ah, esquece!

Ainda bem que os efeitos da tolice já foram sanados... por ora. Quanto à Tayuya, bem, você já disse tudo. E viva a nossa querida Pô!

_Deixe uma review você também! Ou a Malévola vai te fazer uma visitinha hoje à noite. *risada maquiavélica*_

_**.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>*Trecho da música "Se preparem", da trilha sonora de "O Rei Leão": É aquela canção que o Scar canta quando decide que vai matar o rei e o herdeiro para enfim poder subir ao trono.<p>

**Trecho da música "Akogare", do anime "Andersen Douwa Ningyo Hime" (Vídeo: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= QTKAcZ67UiI &feature=related). Essa canção praticamente embalou o processo de produção deste capítulo e não tive como não imaginar a Ino cantando-a. É.

***Príncipe, em japonês.

****Acessório utilizado em uniformes militares antigos, nos ombros. São geralmente ornados com fios de ouro ou de seda. Não é incomum ver reis e príncipes de tempos idos (ou até mesmo dos dias de hoje) trajando-as em ocasiões especiais.

ooo


	3. III

_Naruto_ não me pertence. Mas como tenho vida fora daqui do FF, logo também terei personagens e séries que serão meus por completo. Afinal, estes sairiam da minha cabeça... Porém, é ótimo planejar fanfics UA com a obra do Kishimoto-senpai. É muito divertido. E um bom treino para a escrita.

Lá vai mais um capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

- **III** -

- Vamos! Reconheça logo que você é uma nulidade para me enfrentar, Inoshi-san! Sua querida Inozinha já era, e depois eu ainda vou usar o Shikamaru para palitar os dentes! – Segurou o pescoço do homem, forçando-a a olhar para ela – Diz aí que está com medinho, antes de eu ter o prazer de acabar com você! Anda logo!

- Eu vou proteger a minha filha, não importa o que você faça!

- Ah, é? Mesmo depois de morto? Isso eu quero ver! – Tayuya ergueu a espada e...

ooo

_POWF!_

O tempo havia parado. A impressão que Tayuya tinha era de que não pararia nunca mais de rolar e de sentir laivos de dor, tanto que até foi um susto para ela sentir a dura maciez da tapeçaria lá embaixo. Praguejou. Sabor incômodo e dolorido de sangue. Com alguma dificuldade, a ruiva virou o olhar para cima em busca do desgraçado que ousou derrubá-la da escada. Ah, ele iria pagar caro por isso.

- Nem se atreva a tocar em Inoshi-sama, sua bruxa duma figa! – Claro, Sakura estava lá no topo, o punho ainda fechado. O pai de Ino seguia encolhido em um canto – E olha que isso aí não é nem o mínimo do que você merece por tudo que está fazendo!

Tayuya sorriu, a dor começando a diminuir.

- Oh, droga, parece que acabei de acordar mais um ser patético nesse mundo. Hoje não é meu dia – Falou, irônica, enquanto começava a se levantar – Ué, o que foi? Viu um fantasma, Sakura?

A outra amedrontou-se. Tayuya se pôs de pé rapidamente e limpou o sangue que resvalara pelo canto da boca. Era tudo o que ainda sobrara da queda, as dores e machucados já haviam desaparecido por completo. Ser alguém _incomum_ era mesmo muito vantajoso.

- Sua...

- Ah, pare com isso, acho que a convivência com aquela idiota está te fazendo mal – Tayuya prosseguiu – Você é uma fada, Sakura, imagino que tenha tanto poder quanto eu... Espera, me esqueci de uma coisa, você não conseguiu acabar com o meu feitiço nem com ajuda, não é?

Sakura hesitou, mas não recuou, quando a outra subiu uns três degraus como se estivesse com o pleno controle da situação. Chega! No fundo, entendia o desejo de Chouji de acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela desgraçada. Era o mesmo que ela sentia agora. Como fada, era seu dever não deixar que alguém como Tayuya saísse dali impune, ou ao menos sem experimentar alguns bons socos. Permitiu que as asas aparecessem por completo, grandes e assustadoras, em suas costas.

- Você é lamentável, sua vadia. Não devia nem _tentar_ continuar com isso.

- Lamentável é você! Não entendo como alguém pode sentir tanta satisfação em fazer os outros sofrerem – Sakura gritou, saltando da escada em seguida.

Tayuya começou a subir de três em três degraus.

Foram de encontro uma à outra, os punhos prontos para atacar.

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

Viu como sonhar é uma coisa muito boa? Serve para se libertar de diversas amarras, inclusive as que você tem dentro de si mesmo, não acha, _oujisama_? Olha só como você está se saindo um excelente dançarino e cavalheiro!

- Sua problemática, por acaso não seria melhor fazer isso, tipo, em um bosque ou em algum outro lugar mais tranquilo?

(Opa, acho que falei cedo demais...)

- Mas este castelo fica praticamente no meio da nada, Shika-oujisama. Quer algo mais tranquilo do que isto? – Até aquela mecha que ela tem na frente do rosto está cacheada na ponta – Você se esqueceu de tomar seus remédios hoje, foi?

- Quer dizer então que você prefere ser uma princesa ideal que namora um príncipe com dupla personalidade? Acho que não daria certo – Nessa hora, o passo da dança exige que ambos se afastem o máximo possível, ficando apenas com as mãos unidas. Mais dois giros e vocês ficam próximos novamente. Os figurantes estão achando lindo vê-los assim.

A sua mão de luva branca e grossa com a mão de luva rosada e delicada.

- Esqueça isso. Estamos em um sonho, tudo pode acontecer, não acha possível?

Ela é tão linda. Você nunca a viu, tão, e tão, e tão linda. Admita, _oujisama_, que apesar de tudo você gosta de vê-la com uma princesa. A sua bela, única e querida princesa. Salvá-la das torres nebulosas da vida valeria e muito a pena. Tal qual como o que você vai fazer agora.

(Você toca de leve o rosto dela,

Se inclina um pouco,

E a beija.)

Claro que ela não deixa por menos. Isso é tão Ino...

(Correção: Vocês se beijam.)

- Eu te amo, Shikamaru – Até que enfim ela parou de usar aquele sufixo horrível – Muito mesmo.

- Eu também... – Ela está colada ao seu peito, as mãos ainda unidas – ... problemática.

Vocês passariam a eternidade assim se existisse um buraco-negro dentro do sonho e sugasse as horas, os minutos, os segundos e as demais e inúmeras frações de tempo existentes. Mas isso se arranja facilmente, deve haver alguma lojinha por perto. Embora você não esteja nem aí para isso, na prática. O corpo dela é tão quentinho.

_TU-DUM!_

As mãos dela são frias.

(O que houve, _oujisama_? Você está bem?)

_TU-DUM!_

O coração bate, mas só há frio. Sem respostas. Sem respostas. Alguém chorando.

(_Oujisama_, responda!)

_TU-DUM!_

Inércia. Imobilidade. Sem respostas. Frio. _Fuso_.

(_Oujisama_, o que quer que eu faça? Segure aí. Pessoal, façam alguma coisa!)

_TU-DUM!_

- Shikamaru, pra onde você vai? – Você saiu correndo e a deixou sozinha no salão. Tomara que ela compreenda, seu estômago parece que ganhou vida própria.

Faz tempo que você não se sentia tão nauseado. Você só para quando chega bem à beira de um chafariz. Seu reflexo sendo continuamente remexido por ondas e ondas de água. Está patético com essa mão tapando a boca, _oujisama_.

E a ânsia de vômito, cadê?

- Passou – Mais algum tempo e você olha para trás, desconfiado. Vamos aos fatos: O senhor meio que delirou enquanto dançava, digamos. Acha que pode ter sido obra de algum ser que está tentando atentar contra vocês dois?

Ino está sozinha agora. Seria o momento perfeito para a criatura atacar. Mas que diabos, você tem que voltar para lá agora mesmo, _oujisama_. Sua garota sempre reclama que você se afasta quando o monstro aparece, que você vai com ele. É bem capaz de este ter sido o caso.

Não, desta vez você não dará esse gostinho a ele. Volte. Você vai estar com ela. Você é o _oujisama_ nessa história, afinal. E você a ama. Estará lá, com certeza.

(O salão parece mais claro do que o habitual. Há um guarda bem ao lado da porta por onde você saiu.

Você pisa novamente na cerâmica amadeirada-espelhada do local.

(E o sonho acaba aqui.)

ooo

Esbaforida, Tayuya entrou o mais rápido que pôde na casa dos Nara. Esboçou um sorriso quase desmedido. Tirando o fato de que saiu daquele sobrado chique sem dar um fim naquele velho patético que é o Inoshi, tudo havia dado certo. A ruiva alcançara seus objetivos. Permitiu-se rir um pouco mais alto enquanto arrastava um enorme saco até a escada do quartinho de cima. E a tal Espada da Virtude na outra mão, prensada contra o peito como se fosse um bebezinho.

Nisto, alguém também acabava de entrar na sala. Foi possível apenas ver-lhe as chinelas, mas isso já era o suficiente para Tayuya identificar a pessoa.

- Olá, D. Yoshino! – O tom falsamente gentil voltara - Está com insônia hoje?

O outra não fazia questão de esconder a enorme carranca que surgiu-lhe no rosto assim que viu a garota. Queria gritar com ela, expulsá-la mais uma vez da sua casa, mas se odiava. Se odiava por não conseguir dizer nada na frente de Tayuya. Por sentir tanto medo daquela _mulher_.

Medo que triplicou logo ao reparar na espada que a ruiva carregava.

- Ah, já viu meu brinquedinho novo? Hangá! – Apontou a arma para a mulher – Se quiser, a gente pode se divertir muito com ele amanhã mesmo.

Rindo, Tayuya passou alguns segundos tentando encontrar indícios de tremor na outra, que continuava escondida na penumbra quase por completo. Porém, não teve mais paciência. Resolveu subir logo.

- Tente voltar a dormir, senhora – Falou enquanto ganhava rápido os degraus – Terá um dia longo pela frente.

ooo

- Ei, Naruto! – Parece que aquele loiro estava fazendo de propósito. Ter que correr atrás de alguém é muito problemático, será que ele não entende? – Naruto!

O rapaz sumiu no meio da onda de alunos que desaguaria no pátio. Shikamaru olhou desanimado para aquilo tudo: Agora só revirando todo o prédio para tentar achar o esconderijo da criatura, como sempre. Com a diferença de que desta vez era para saber de uma coisa sem importância tal como perguntar se a Hinata viu a Ino nos últimos dias.

Sem importância?

Mergulhou na multidão. Em alguns instantes, estaria olhando as nuvens ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa de sua vidinha tranquila. Mesmo que estivesse com um pouco menos de vontade do que o habitual, por mais estranho que isso pareça. O engraçado nisso tudo é que não era exatamente porque ele sentia saudades de Ino, ou não de todo por esse motivo em específico.

Shikamaru parou em um degrau enquanto o rio seguiu por volta dele, como se ele fosse uma pedra que as águas tinham de contornar. De repente, tudo o que ele mais queria no momento era a Tayuya – Estaria em casa, com alguém fazendo companhia. Poucas coisas têm um sabor tão amargo quanto a _solidão_.

Não. Estava paranoico mesmo, literalmente. Será que seus sentimentos por aquela mocinha loira mexeram tanto com ele a ponto de...

- Oi? – Alguém falou. Shikamaru encontrou um sorrisinho sapeca ao olhar para trás. Pena que não era o do Naruto, apesar de também trajar uma farda.

- Estou na sua frente, não é?

- Não seja por isso! Daquela coluna... – Apontou – ... até aquela outra alí são quase 15 metros, tenho espaço o suficiente para passar. Você mesmo tinha medido isso e me dito uma vez.

- Ahn? – "_Mas nem me lembro de ter visto esse cara antes..._" – Acho que você deve ter escutado eu dizer isso...

- No fim das contas, que seja! – O outro riu – Será que eu posso, tipo, andar com você até o final do recreio?

Pausa.

- Bom, se eu estiver incomodando...

- Não, tudo bem – "_Deve ser um desses novatos que entram no meio do ano._" –, mas, olha, minhas formas de aproveitar este tempinho são bem estranhas, como o pessoal diz...

- Talvez sejam legais.

Shikamaru, por um instante, havia pensado em mudar o percurso e ir lá para o andar de cima, onde sabia haver uns lugares onde poderia tirar um cochilo sossegado até a campainha tocar ou mesmo até a hora da saída. Mas o desconhecido atrapalhou tudo, embora isso não fosse de fato um problema.

Sentiu-se um pouco melhor.

- Então tá – Falou. E seguiu para o pátio, tendo o outro rapaz às suas costas.

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

Entendo como você se sente. Essa estrada parece que não acaba nunca, mas ela ao menos poderia estar te rendendo um bom vento para esse seu cabelão loiro se animar, não é? Mesmo que ao chegar você olhe para um espelho e se ache horrível. Esse carro não tem janelas, e nem portas. É apenas a caixa de vidro ambulante que você tem que dirigir até encontrar o lugar. Que você não faz a mínima ideia de qual é.

(Talvez Shikamaru esteja lá. Você aposta alto nisso.)

E você vê uma silhueta caminhando no acostamento. Ele está bem longe ainda, mas dá para ver o rabo-de-cavalo que é a marca registrada do rapaz. Você infla, infla de animação. É ele! É o _oujisama_, lembra! Você dançou com ele ontem a noite. Você cantou para encontrá-lo na rua dos colégios. É o seu namorado! Vai lá.

(Você grita o nome dele sem saber que o está fazendo.)

Ele parou. Ele se virou. Ele viu você. Vai lá! Pisa nesse acelerador e siga até chegar bem pertinho. Isso. Ele continua parado olhando para você. Encoste, encoste o carro aí. Você está tão inflada que parece que seu corpo engordou e que a caixa ficou menor.

- Shikamaru! – Agora sim a sua voz saiu. Suas mãos prensadas contra o vidro.

(Ele está vindo. É uma sombra.)

- Oi, Ino! – Seu sorriso murcha e você se esvazia. Não é a voz dele... Enfim, você pode ver melhor o sujeito. Nem havia reparado que o moço à sua frente é um pouco mais alto, não é? O penteado é o mesmo, mas o cabelo é castanho. – Eu estava te esperando.

(Você precisa ver a sua cara de desgosto!)

- Mas quem é você?

- Ah, sim! Me chamo Umino Iruka. – Ele é muito gentil, tem um ar de anjo. E asas.

- Outra fada-madrinha? Sakura mandou você vir até aqui?

- Não. Até faz tempo que eu não vejo a Sakura, diga a ela para me visitar quando a situação estiver melhor, tudo bem? – Você murcha mais. A situação. A bendita da situação – Isto aqui é para você.

(Um embrulho de tamanho razoável que ele pegou do chão e que ele fez atravessar o vidro para chegar até você. Não parece ser algo mágico, mas é. Não é. É. Não é. É. Não é. É.)

Você abre o pacote. Dentro, uma caixinha branca e...

- Botas? – Onde foi que você já viu isso antes? – Isso é do Shikamaru!

- São suas agora. Não se desespere, tenho certeza de que, quando tudo isso tiver fim, vocês todos serão pessoas ainda melhores, até mais!

O tal do Iruka some no ar.

(Só para aumentar seu medo e sua raiva. Você tem que encontrar Shikamaru o quanto antes...)

ooo

Ela está demorando. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes Tayuya já se enfurnara naquele quartinho de cima, mas será que ela poderia pensar em fazer isso em outros minutos que não fossem os imediatamente antes de irem para o colégio? Já não bastava ter que fazer quase tudo para ela todas as manhãs?

- Tayuya, você tá legal? Anda logo – Shikamaru perguntou, fitando os degraus. Parecia que havia um som estranho vindo de lá, como se a prima estivesse chorando.

- Já vou, pô! – Mas a voz dela saiu tão limpa quanto sempre.

Mais uma vez aquela sensação de calor na mão, isso estava se repetindo muito. Desapareceu assim que o rapaz soltou o corrimão e se escorou na parede. Foi mais ou menos quando a ruiva surgiu, metida no já muito familiar uniforme cinza com preto. Ele não se moveu enquanto ela terminava de descer. Teve a impressão de que algo reluziu através da porta entreaberta lá em cima.

- O que é aquilo?

- Mais uma coisa que desenterrei da montanha dos tesouros, priminho – Ela falou enquanto se dirigiam até a porta - Vocês não fazem ideia do tanto que possuem, e eu adorei aquele brinquedinho novo.

- Tsc, você ainda não me disse o que era – Shikamaru provocou enquanto abria a porta da frente.

- Se está tão interessado, é só subir quando voltarmos de mais um patético dia de estudos.

- Subir escada é muito problemático – Saíram.

- Essa sua falta de força de vontade ainda será a sua ruína, Shikamaru-san – Enquanto isso, ele fechava a porta e passava a chave por baixo – Se é que já não foi.

- Valeu pelo recado estimulante – Ironizou.

Já estavam no meio do quintal, ganhariam o portão no segundo seguinte. Porém, quando passaram em frente a um trambolho de lajotas espelhadas que havia no quintal, Shikamaru se assustou. Onde deveria estar a prima... Uma criatura estranha e macabra com a imagem piscando, piscando, piscando, piscando, piscando, piscando.

- O que foi? – Tayuya reapareceu – Aqui não é museu de arte para você ficar olhando aí essa coisa.

Deve ter sido só imaginação.

- Problemática – A palavra foi dita mais rapidamente do que o normal. Shikamaru apressou o passo até o portão.

O colégio de Tayuya não parecia ser assim tão próximo, mas eles seguiram, sem pressa, pelas ruas banhadas de uma luz amarelo-claro-vivo que o céu emanava. Tudo parecia um tanto etéreo, volátil, como se aquela conjuntura fosse se desfazer a qualquer momento. Parecia muito com o clima de alguns sonhos em que Ino contracenara com a tal da coisa da maldição. Aliás, o bom e velho Bicho-Algo-Indefinido nunca mais apareceu nas noites do Nara, mesmo que os termos "inércia", "frio" e "fuso" seguissem frequentes.

O rapaz passou todo o percurso em silêncio, lado a lado com a prima, até que chegaram a uma garbosa mansão, que tinha algo de chalé da montanha. Shikamaru estranhou a falta de alunos (e alunas) na entrada.

- Acho que você chegou atrasada.

- Errou, priminho, aqui é sempre assim. Tenha um _ótimo_ dia. – E Tayuya seguiu, sabendo que o primo com certeza acenou para ela logo após a despedida. Preferiu deixá-lo pensar que nem prestara atenção, é mais divertido assim.

A enorme porta de madeira nobre fechou-se tão logo Tayuya passou por ela. A ruiva nem ligava para o fato de que Shikamaru poderia ter atentado para esse detalhe. Não importa. Que ele chegasse a desconfiar, que ele chegasse a descobrir! Assim as coisas ficariam ainda mais interessantes. O _hall_ do lugar estava escuro por completo, havia apenas um pequeno brilho ao longe. Brilho que não parecia ser do objeto a tremeluzir.

- Parece que o Sr. Inteligência já viu um pouquinho de você – A moça continuou caminhando até à coisa brilhante. Segurou-a pelo cabo: Era a Espada da Virtude – Coitado, parece que ele não raciocina muito bem quando há coisas mais místicas envolvidas, não acha? Mas pode deixar. Pretendo apresentá-la a ele muito em breve.

Luzes tênues foram, devagar, muito devagar, dando alguma iluminação ao ambiente, que mesmo assim ficou ainda mais sombrio. Tayuya tocou um pouco na parte de metal e sentiu uma coisa meio dura, meio viscosa nela. Mas já esperava por isso.

- Hum, mas primeiro você tem que ficar mais apresentável, a não ser que um sustinho básico caísse bem – Era sangue, muito sangue – Huh?

Sussurros, talvez duas pessoas. Sem largar a espada, Tayuya ganhou o corredor à direita e seguiu pelo caminho fracamente iluminado. O piso parecia ser feito de óleo negro congelado, de tão diabolicamente brilhante. As passadas da ruiva não emitiam nenhum som, mesmo que ela estivesse andando rápido. Barulho de uma grade se abrindo.

Quase correndo, Tayuya chegou a uma espécie de sala a tempo de ver Chouji parado na frente de uma das celas, de onde acabara de sair uma mocinha com um vestido róseo desbotado. Ele havia libertado Haruno Sakura.

- Malditos! – Fez menção de avançar, mas os desgraçados desapareceram antes que Tayuya pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

ooo

Quantos dias? Ele não se preocupou em contar, só sabia que eram muitos. Ou estava até confundido as horas com períodos de tempo mais longos?

Tanta ansiedade não era lá muito de seu feitio, mas era o que estava sentindo assim mesmo. Aquilo estava acabando com ele. Tudo estava: esse sumiço da Yamanaka e a rotina escolar cada vez mais insuportável – em todos os sentidos. Os únicos momentos em que sentia algum alento era quando o desconhecido daquele dia (que nunca lhe dissera o nome, estranho) vinha lhe trazer o lanche, quando o Nara estava muito avoado, ou simplesmente fazer companhia. Deve ser mesmo algum novato que os garotos mais populares do colégio decidiram rejeitar, algo assim.

Precisava arranjar um plano, e com urgência. Tentou falar com Naruto novamente, sem sucesso, para perguntar sobre como ele fazia para escalar o muro do colégio feminino. O loiro distante demais para alguém tão intempestivo e espontâneo. E, sim, desta vez Shikamaru resolveu tomar coragem: Também entraria lá dentro, seja como for. O que não deixava de ser um plano, é claro, mas como executá-lo?

Nisso o Nara encontrou algo que o deixava mais aliviado. Mais esperançoso, melhor dizendo. Gastou um bom tempo tramando, observando, calculando. Ino não poderia se esconder para sempre, não depois de ele já ter falado com ela e até tê-la beijado. E até se tornado seu namorado. Se ainda fosse a época em que ele pensava que aquela loira era só uma paixão imaginária...

Ino tinha que estar ali, senão ele não saberia mais o que fazer.

O melhor método, ele descobriu, era esperar pela hora da saída para poder ganhar a porta da frente. Os seguranças vão para uma barraquinha de comida nessa hora ao invés de vigiarem o alunado. Tudo perfeito, a não ser por um pequeno e sórdido detalhe: Sarutobi Asuma.

Mas este o Nara já sabia como enganar, mesmo que isso custasse uma manhã inteira às escondidas no colégio, o que não era algo assim tão simples. O professor não podia vê-lo até a hora certa. Apesar de ser algo muito problemático, Shikamaru até que foi conseguindo ficar oculto, mesmo que o seu amiguinho novato quase tenha o atrapalhado. E, ainda por cima, se colocado à disposição para ajudar, o que poderia render ainda mais problemas.

Foi preciso um pouco de suborno para demover o rapaz da ideia. O que ele mais gostava? De batatinhas chips. Então, Shikamaru prometeu a ele que lhe pagaria batatinhas e refrigerante até o final do semestre. Foi o suficiente, mesmo com o amigo ainda meio pendendo para ajudá-lo.

Feito isso, Shikamaru se trancou no banheiro para se preparar. A essa altura, Asuma já devia estar procurando-o lá fora.

E estava. Aproximou-se em silêncio dele, por trás.

- Olá – Com a intenção de surpreendê-lo, claro, mas não era só isso.

- Ah, então você está aí! – Virou-se sem pressa - Huh?

O professor arqueou uma sobrancelha, meio espantado, assim que bateu os olhos no pé esquerdo – engessado - do garoto. O Nara deu mais um passo à frente, mancando.

- Me desculpe, mas – Shikamaru estava com os olhos baixos, quase fitando à escada mais à frente. – tive que ir à força ontem para a aula de Educação Física, mesmo sabendo que ia dar problema, e hoje tive que vir de qualquer jeito, mas mal consigo apoiar o pé no chão.

- Se é assim, devia ter arranjado uma muleta.

- Vão arranjar uma para mim hoje à tarde, mas eu não posso mais ficar aqui agora, por favor.

Asuma se aproximou, abaixando-se. Queria ver melhor aquele pé.

- Eu sei – Ele falou enquanto a mão tirava algo de um bolso do paletó. E tirou _um canivete_!

"_O quê?_"

Foi tudo muito rápido. A lâmina passando pelo gesso de cima a baixo, Shikamaru não podendo reagir àquela situação e, para finalizar, os dois pedaços compactos, mas já frouxos, indo ao chão com uma boa puxada apenas.

- Isso deve doer muito mesmo – Asuma falou, irônico – Seu pé está ótimo, Shikamaru.

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

Ino apenas olhava para o teto como se estivesse cansada ou deprimida. Mais ou menos como se, na verdade, não estivesse vendo nada.

(O tempo escorrendo como areia por entre os dedos, sem o sentir.)

ooo

Compensação é uma coisa criada para que possamos nos sentir um pouco mais felizes depois de tudo. No entanto, ela sempre é menos ou mais do que o suficiente. Shikamaru teve a sorte de seu caso se encaixar na última opção: Asuma faltara no dia seguinte.

Não perdeu tempo, apesar da tentativa bem sucedida de atravessar a rua – e se misturar à massa de estudantes que se reunia e se mesclava – sem aparentar pressa alguma. Preferiu entrar por uma janela na lateral do prédio, seria mais difícil para ser notado se assim o fizesse.

Não havia sonhado muitas vezes com aquele lugar, mas não seria muito complicado chegar aos lugares onde Ino provavelmente poderia estar – Sabia muito bem quais eram todos eles. Por causa dos sonhos, claro. O Nara sentiu-se um pouco idiota por se agarrar no que sonhara, mas informações são informações. E o lugar é cheio de placas com sinalização.

Percorreu os corredores muito atento, não poderia desconsiderar a possibilidade de ela poder passar por ele a qualquer momento. O que não aconteceu.

Naquele dia, a última aula era de um professor que costumava exceder-se no tempo de aula se não fosse avisado. Logo, Ino e suas colegas têm altas chances de ainda estarem na sala, famintas e desejando pelo amor de Kami-sama que aquele senhor meio banguela pare de ficar falando, falando e falando. O lugar era a primeira sala após a escada à esquerda. Shikamaru demorou um pouco para subir, seria fácil para as meninas do bebedouro repararem em calças vermelhas indo para cima. Subiu rápido assim que elas foram embora. E quase...

- Ugh! – Ótimo, pregara um susto em alguém. Quase havia esbarrado com Hyuuga Hinata.

- Desculpe – E seguiu até a entrada do 2º C.

Hinata ficou parada na escada por um tempo, e, ainda assustada, logo voltou a subir. Não tirou mais os olhos do Nara, que, por sua vez, olhava muito concentrado por trás do losango de vidro da porta. Não encontrou Ino entre as quase 25 mocinhas que estavam com as pastas já de prontidão para quando pudessem sair. Viu Tenten nos fundos, a mão cobrindo metade do rosto, e Keiko Takemiya*, a namorada do Sasuke, visivelmente impaciente e se controlando para não ficar batendo o pé no chão. Mas nada da Yamanaka. Nada.

- O-o que... você está fazendo aqui? – Hinata perguntou. O rapaz ficou surpreso ao constatar que ela ainda não havia ido embora.

- Procurando sua amiga problemática. – Respondeu - Ela não veio hoje?

- V-você não sabe?

Shikamaru piscou. Não sabia de quê? Hinata permaneceu parada enquanto uma voz modorrenta saía da sala ao lado e se misturava com o burburinho que vinha do andar de baixo. Seria obrigado a fazer uma pergunta, a forçá-la a falar. Mas, tão logo ele pensou nisso, a garota engoliu um pouco de saliva e começou.

- Ino desapareceu. Ela e a Sakura. – Fez uma pausa, tempo o suficiente para Shikamaru empalidecer – Já faz algum tempo e a polícia está procurando por elas e... parece que o sequestrador também levou um objeto da família. Mas não apareceu nenhuma pista até agora. Todo mundo aqui está muito preocupado.

- Mas... – Ficou difícil para falar, tentou manter a calma - ... nada mesmo?

- Nada.

Mais silêncio. Shikamaru olhou de relance para o vidro, como que em busca de algo para contestar o que havia acabado de ouvir. Viu apenas uma classe fazendo menção de se levantar, talvez o pessoal saísse em um ou dois minutos.

- Naruto sabe disso? – Perguntou tão logo voltou a olhar para Hinata.

- Sabe. T-todo mundo sabe. De vez em quando passa na TV.

- Diga para ele me avisar caso apareça alguma novidade – Shikamaru não soube ao certo porque de falar isso. Fez menção de cumprimentar a moça dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro, mas desistiu no meio do gesto – Obrigado.

Saiu. Hinata, assim que ele sumiu de suas vistas, escorou-se na parede e engoliu em seco, tensa. As colegas começaram a sair.

O próprio Shikamaru se surpreendeu com o tanto que a notícia o abalara. Ino estava desaparecida, era por isso. Ficava estranho com uma mão no bolso da calça e a outra segurando a pasta. Chegou à rua. O novatinho o chamou nessa hora, mas o Nara apenas disparou um "Me desculpe" e seguiu andando e pensando se devia ter acrescentado um "Não estou me sentindo muito bem agora". Não, ele iria persegui-lo, fizera bem em não dizer. Precisava ficar um pouco só agora.

Imagens de vários dos sonhos que já tivera vieram-lhe à mente tal qual uma enxurrada, junto com muita culpa, ansiedade e medo, bastante medo. Não, era uma hipótese fantasiosa demais, mas ao mesmo tempo era a mais plausível. Se houvesse sido tudo obra de um criminoso comum, Sakura já teria dado um jeito nisso. Fadas-madrinhas meio que são para essas coisas. E o objeto que foi surrupiado? O Sr. Inoshi gostava de colecionar e conservar coisas antigas. Será que era uma _roca de fiar_?

Não, se fosse mesmo obra da _coisa_, se fosse a maldição. Ino sempre reclamou que ele ia embora com o monstro nos sonhos. O monstro o afastava, tentava mantê-los longe para assim capturar sua presa com mais eficácia. Esse era o plano. Mas o que podia ser feito agora? Como arquitetar uma estratégia contra algo ou alguém que ele sequer fazia ideia do que realmente era? E como encontrar a Yamanaka?

Havia um bolo se formando na garganta de Shikamaru e parecia que paredes o prensavam por todos os lados. A responsabilidade de resolver tudo isso, literalmente, estava nas mãos dele. Mas como fazer? Como? Essa confusão toda é pesada demais!

Paredes das muitas vozes que passavam e se repetiam naquele bairro comercial. O rapaz seguiu com o passo pesado até uma área mais arejada, próxima dali. Estava sufocando.

ooo

- Então, já descobriu o que aconteceu, não é, priminho? – Tayuya falou enquanto, mais uma vez, passava de leve um paninho sobre a lâmina da espada, que estava limpa por completo agora. Apenas uma mesinha no pequeno escritório.

A ruiva rasgou o pano, já frágil de tantas marcas de coisa afiada. Tayuya havia passado-o com força na arma. Pena que panos não choram, não sofrem, não sentem dor. Os últimos dias foram os mais interessantes que tivera desde que fora àquela festinha há quinze anos, na qual se disfarçara de um parente distante só para deixar os anfitriões com cara de tacho e depois. Thanrannnn! Oi, eu sou uma bruxa e também quero dar um presentinho para a adorável criança de vocês!

Como será que Shikamaru estava se sentindo agora? Talvez como uma pequena formiguinha perdida no interior de um vulcão? Tayuya riu enquanto embrulhava a espada e a ajeitava nas costas.

- Depois nós poderemos conversar um pouquinho e você poderá, hum, desabafar seus medinhos imbecis – Ela falou para o nada – Primeiro, eu vou me divertir um pouquinho com seu querido papai. Tomara que ele seja mais animado do que a D. Yoshino.

ooo

Pequeno e abatolhado, mas ainda assim havia um espaço para Hinata caber ali. O som da televisão ligada era a única coisa que fazia barulho no apartamento enquanto Naruto, levemente deprimido e jogado em um dos sofás, bebia o que sobrou do caldo do ramen.

A tigela da garota já estava vazia, sobre a mesinha de centro, há algum tempo. Hinata imitou o namorado e se deitou no outro. A almofada escondendo a cabeça foi a cereja do bolo, não queria ser incomodada. Não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

Não havia dormido na noite anterior e a manhã no colégio foi mais sofrível do que o normal. E mais algumas outras razões.

- Hinata-chan. – Tudo bem, não queria mesmo ser incomodada, mas ouvir a voz de Naruto é sempre algo bom.

Alguns passos atravessando a saleta.

- Hinata-chan, posso te contar um segredo? – Ele perguntou – Mesmo se você não acreditar no final?

Ela não disse nada, sequer se moveu. Por mais irônico que pareça, fingir que estava cochilando ou que não estava nem aí era a melhor forma de convencê-lo a contar. Hinata queria mesmo ouvir. Poderia ser algo capaz de abrir uma brecha para que ela pudesse confiar um pouco mais no loiro e...

- Hinata-chan, lembra daquele dia que eu fui atrás da Ino? – Começou – Quando fui procurar ela lá na biblioteca, eu encontrei a Sakura fazendo algo muito estranho. Eu cheguei mais perto e vi que ela estava escovando tipo umas asas enormes e cor-de-rosa, 'ttebayo.

Pausa.

- Depois a Ino apareceu e ela teve que me dizer tudo. A Sakura é a fada-madrinha dela, 'ttebayo! Tá, eu sei que você nem ouviu. Só falei porque isso tudo tá um saco.

- Eu acredito, Naruto-kun.

O loiro arregalou os olhos, que logo foram encontrados pela garota. Hinata sentara-se rapidamente ante a expressão incrédula e hesitante do outro.

- Eu acredito em tudo o que você disse – Prosseguiu. E arrematou em seguida – P-posso também te contar um segredo, Naruto-kun?

ooo

Era curioso. Shikamaru já não conseguia nem mais se lembrar da última vez em que havia chovido ou que o céu ficara, ao menos, nublado. Agora o tal queria ficar bonito todo dia. Até que o rapaz lhe daria um pouco de atenção se não estivesse sem forças para tanto. Estava com a mente tão perturbada que o melhor que conseguia fazer era continuar parado em um banquinho, com a cabeça quase entre os joelhos e os pés apoiados na beiradinha do assento. E brincando com a área de penumbra criada alí.

Se é que fazer de conta que estava olhando para a sombra poderia ser chamado de _brincar_. Fechou os olhos. Acabou nem notando um vagalume que passou bem por perto.

_Aquilo não podia nem ser chamado de problemático. Era uma definição leve demais para o tamanho do buraco em que se metera!_

E mais um. E mais dois. E mais três, quatro... Uma mão tentava capturá-los a todo custo como se estivesse fazendo uma demonstração de "Olha, como eu sou ligeiro!". Cinco, seis, sete... Oito, dez, doze...

_Não dá! Como é que vai dar para conseguir resolver isso?..._

- Para alguém acostumado a usar a cabeça, você meio que está falando umas coisas sem pensar, não acha? – A mão continuava atrás dos bichinhos.

- Eu não disse n... – Epa! Arregalou os olhos e se virou para a frente – S-Sakura!

A mocinha sorriu enquanto abria a mão cheinha de criaturinhas brilhantes. O banco estava cheio deles. E veio ao Shikamaru uma vontade estranhíssima de saltar dali e abraçar a figura meio etérea da outra até estourá-la e fazê-la jorrar algodão por todos os lados. É, ele devia estar meio mal da cabeça mesmo...

- Haruno Sakura em pessoa! – Ela estalou os dedos e todos os vagalumes sumiram – Está com os olhos meio vermelhos, Shikamaru-san?

"_Que droga!_"

- Não é nada não – E acabou se contradizendo ao passar a mão pelo rosto – Mas, Sakura, você...

- Eu sou uma fada, estranho seria se eu não tivesse conseguido escapar – Ela falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Lembrava muito a Ino nessas horas – E o seu amigo ali me disse onde você estava – Apontou para trás.

O estudante novato acenou, estava atrás da grade da praça e amassando uma embalagem de chocolate com a outra mão. Saco! Ele o havia seguido.

- Devia deixá-lo participar um pouco mais da sua vida – Ela falou - Principalmente agora.

- Tsc, e a Ino? Ela escapou junto com você?

Sakura não respondeu imediatamente.

- Não, eu ainda não posso tirá-la de lá, os poderes da Tayuya são muito fortes e ela está de olho na minha amiga. Por isso mesmo, eu não posso aparecer para todo mundo enquanto a Ino precisar de mim.

- Ei, ei! Poderes _da Tayuya_?

Ventou um pouco. A camada de nuvens engrossara no céu.

- Ah, você é o único que ainda não sabe, não é? Logo você – Sakura cutucou – Saiba que você convive todos os dias com uma bruxa que não hesita em arrancar o fígado das pessoas.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, Shikamaru olhou para cima.

**.**

_- O que foi? Você sempre fica com a cara feia desse jeito? – Ino apertava até com certa força a mão de Tayuya, que repetiu o gesto, quase fazendo estalar os ossos da Yamanaka. Esta puxou logo a mão de volta._

**.**

_Ela exasperou-se. Shikamaru tentou responder e Tayuya dava um risinho abafado por trás dos dois – É sempre assim. No final, você acaba indo embora._

**.**

A Ino realmente não gostava dela.

- Minha prima é meio problemática mesmo, mas daí a ser... – _A criatura que ele vira refletida e piscando naquelas lajotas há uns dias atrás?_

- Ela não é a sua prima, cara! – Sakura gritou, mas o Nara nem ouviu. Continuou olhando abestalhado para cima – Ooooi! Estou falando com você!

Shikamaru começou a desenhar uma linha de raciocínio ao, quase que sem motivo algum, a imagem de Hinata surgir em sua cabeça. Apenas quis pensar nela, e pensou. Quem tem olhos, rosto e cabelos parecidos com o de Hinata? Neji, seu colega de classe. Ambos são primos. E tudo travou aí, inexplicavelmente.

Mais vento. Até parece que ele estava bufando pelo Nara. O que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo?

- Parece que vai chover – A fada comentou – A Porquinha quer muito falar com você. Ela está precisando de uma força.

- Porquinha?

- A Ino – Sakura bufou – E imagino que falar com ela vai ser ótimo para melhorar esse seu humor também, não acha?

- Tsc, como espera que eu vá falar com ela se _muito provavelmente_ ela está _dormindo_? – Observou a outra tentando segurar uma risada – E não sei como você ainda consegue rir mesmo no meio dessa coisa toda. A Ino não iria gostar nada de saber disso.

- EI, OLHA LÁ! ISSO NÃO ESTÁ SENDO FÁCIL É PRA NINGUÉM, OUVIU? – O tom de Sakura mudou de forma tão repentina que Shikamaru desejou se esconder o mais rápido possível atrás do banco – E também não gosto de ter que repetir duas vezes que eu sou uma fada.

- ...

- Vamos lá... Você aceitaria ir agora mesmo, em sonho, falar com a Ino?

"_Como é?_"

- Ô, problemática, está querendo que eu caia duro no meio de uma praça, que nem mendigo?

- Shikamaru... – A raiva deixando meio rouca a voz dela – É tudo o que eu posso te oferecer.

Ao longe, o desconhecido fez um sinal positivo com o polegar enquanto estava prestes a abrir mais um chocolate, ou foi apenas impressão. O rapaz se sentou na calçada, os arbustos do canteiro deixando ver quase que apenas os seus arrepiados cabelos castanhos. Sua maior preocupação era o doce agora, decerto.

- Eu também quero muito ver aquela problemática – Shikamaru falou - ou perco a minha sanidade no máximo até amanhã.

- Que milagre! Que coisa mais romântica de sua parte, hein! – Sakura deu um passo à frente, os joelhos dela quase encostando nos do rapaz. Começou a esfregar as mãos como quem está prestes a aprontar.

- Acho que estou mesmo é um pouco imbecil. Tayuya disse que isso costuma acontecer com quem está apaixonado. – Ele falou por falar.

- Tayuya é uma bruxa e não sabe o que é amor! Já disse para você não confiar nela! – A moça quase que ia gritando de novo, mas a voz dela abrandou-se de súbito – Escute com atenção: O amor é a melhor coisa que alguém pode carregar. Não importa se o sentimento veio da paixão, de uma simples amizade ou da convivência; ele permite que as pessoas criem laços entre elas e se unam para melhorarem juntas suas vidas. O que acha? – Dito isso, Sakura pegou as mãos do Nara e começou a puxá-las.

- Ei, o que você... – Se espantou.

- Calma, não se levante. É que me esqueci de te explicar. – "_Nisso que dá ser acostumada a fazer esse feitiço só com a Ino!_" – Você fica aí sentado enquanto eu seguro as suas mãos e jogo o meu corpo para trás, certo? Não dou nem dois segundos para você adentrar o mundo dos sonhos.

- Só? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. "_Que esquisito..._"

- Só. Bom, tem também umas palavras mágicas, mas eu preciso somente repassá-las na minha cabeça – Ela sorriu – E então? Pronto?

- Você não perguntou isso na primeira vez – Ele cutucou.

- Mas você disse que queria muito ver a Porquinha, então eu aceitei isso como um sim. Ainda quer ir ou já desistiu?

É, essa fada problemática às vezes se parecia muito com a Ino. Deve ser a convivência.

- Anda logo com isso – Foi o que Shikamaru se limitou a responder.

Ele não a ouviu falar mais nada. Sentiu a garota apertar mais as suas mãos e, logo mais, todo o peso dela naquele elo de corrente. E tudo apagou.

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

E, puxa, isso foi mesmo rápido, nossa! Tipo como atravessar uma porta e entrar em outro cômodo, simples assim.

Você ainda está apagado, é? Olhe melhor à sua volta. É que aqui não há quase luz, só acolá, no final desse corredor bem aí ao seu lado. Parece que não é grande coisa. Velas? Anda logo, não quer ver? Não, são aquelas lâmpadas de bulbo, modelo antigo. Elas são o corrimão de uma enorme escadaria em espiral. Isso parece um poço. Você tem uma caixinha branca nas mãos.

(Parece uma prisão. Você sabe que o conteúdo da caixa é para _ela_.)

- Ino! – Não dá para ver o fim, parece que as luzes das últimas voltas estão queimadas. Acha que a garota vai subir até você? – Ino, você está aí?

- Shikamaru!

Desça logo isso aí, cara. Cuidado com os degraus, eles estão tão limpinhos que a qualquer momento lesmas vão sair das paredes só para que você escorregue nelas. Não confie. Você não grita mais por ela. Melhor aplicar a sua energia em algo mais útil como tentar descer toda aquela monstruosidade de degraus o mais rápido que puder e com cuidado.

(Parece idiota, mas se vocês parar, a escada se desintegrará.)

As lâmpadas estão ficando fracas. Não, é a caixa! A sua não, cara! Tem um cubo de vidro lá embaixo que emite um brilho arroxeado – Consideravelmente intenso nas arestas, inexistente no centro das faces. Ino consegue te ver de lá de dentro. Você não se importa de pular a última volta e quase torcer o pé. O chão é macio como se fosse feito de lã.

- Ino – Sua voz tremeu. Foi a última vez que você falou o nome dela antes de atravessar uma das faces do cubo e abraçá-la. Como tu precisavas tanto. Você nem se parece consigo mesmo. Você nunca abraçaria alguém assim como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

(As lâmpadas foram engolidas pela escadaria, que foi engolida pelo nada. As únicas coisas que existem no universo são uma caixa de vidro e qualquer coisa que esteja dentro dela. Literalmente.)

- Você está bem! Você está bem! – Vocês estão que nem esses casais genéricos de romances dramáticos, mas isso é o de menos. Ela está chorando muito. Ela está quase gritando – Eu sabia! Você veio me tirar daqui, não foi? Não suporto mais isso, não suporto mais tudo isso! Não suporto!

- Shhh... Eu vou dar um jeito, tá. Pare. – O rosto dela está cheio de fios de cabelo dispersos. Você tenta arrumar, mas Ino se enterra ainda mais em você. E o que aquilo ali no cantinho? Parecem botas.

- Você usou elas naquele dia em que a gente dançou, lembra? – Ela falou como se você tivesse perguntado, fungando – Iruka-senpai me deu, mas se você quiser pode pegar de volta. Eu não as quero!

- Esqueça isso, como é que você está?

- E como você imaginava que eu estaria, hein? – Agora sim. Esta é a Ino que você conhece.

- Deitada em uma cama, com um vestido azul e segurando uma rosa? E, acredite, te imaginar desse jeito é terrível, problemática. – Agora sim. Este é o Shikamaru que ela conhece.

(Há uma caixinha igual à sua bem perto da sua garota.)

Ela volta a ser assaltada por mais choro. Você detesta isso. Você odeia isso do fundo do seu coração porque sabe que você também está tremendo, que sua voz se perdeu e que você vai acabar desabando junto com ela. E você é o forte nessa história!

- É muito problemático... – Sua mão enlaça as costas dela. Devagar. Insegura – ... ser o príncipe.

(A julgar pela sua reação _lá fora_, você devia estar bem mais desesperado. Onde guardastes boa parte de sua angústia? Ou ela não fazia parte de você?)

Ela piora. Você começa a ir para frente e para trás com ela, e Ino começa a repetir o movimento em sincronia com você. Estão parecendo uma caixinha de música. Você não sabe, mas Sakura está por perto e não para de mandar mensagens encorajadoras por telepatia para a loirinha. Você sente que ela está melhorando. Você também está, de certa forma. Precisa pensar em uma pergunta para Ino.

Vamos, faça uma pergunta! Você tem muitas opções!

- Você já conhecia Mizuno Tayuya?

Você é um idiota.

- Por que isso? – Ino estranha – O que tem aquela infeliz?

- Nada em especial – Você desconversa. E a informação começa a chegar à sua cabeça aos borbotões – Apenas me lembrei de que tanto o Neji quanto a Hinata têm o sobrenome Hyuuga, e eles são primos. Já eu e a Tayuya, bem, eu sou Nara e ela é Mizuno. Isso seria até coerente se meu pai tivesse alguma irmã que pudesse herdar o sobrenome do marido. Tayuya não é minha prima.

- Sua o quê?

(Céus! Era aquele raciocínio que você estava tentando fazer quando acordado! Por que só funcionou agora? "Porque aqui você está protegido, Shikamaru.")

- Gasp! – Você estava sendo manipulado? Esse tempo todo?

- Mas que droga! Eu devia te falado algo sobre isso, senão não teria dado tempo! – Mais lágrimas. Ela passa a mão no rosto nervosamente.

- Não, fui eu que acabei caindo direitinho nas armadilhas todas. Eu me mandei no nosso primeiro encontro, deixei você sozinha na praça no segundo e saí correndo daquele seu castelo naquele sonho. Dá pra ver que fui muito bem, não é?

- Ah, pare já com essas asneiras! – Ela grita. É bem capaz de ela ainda estar bastante irritada com você por conta de suas mancadas – Eu devia ter te falado! Algumas vezes, eu via o rosto do monstro que vivia me atacando, e ele era igualzinho ao daquela garota, só que eu nunca me lembrava disso depois de acordar, sabe? Até aquele dia em que eu te beijei na praça.

- Por isso que eu tinha a impressão de que a roca de fiar estava em casa.

(Você devia ter armado um plano para descobrir onde estava a roca e destruí-la.)

- Ei, Shika, isso aí é meu. – Ela diz, enxugando uma lágrima. Espera um minuto, como foi ela acabou de te chamar? Ela está olhando para a sua caixinha.

- Como foi que você me chamou? E a sua é aquela ali? – Você aponta para a caixinha dela.

(A sua caixa se abre assim que Ino pega a dela.)

O cervo em miniatura, no meio do colchãozinho de palha lá dentro, foi tão perfeitamente esculpido que a qualquer momento ele pode saltar dalí e sair correndo. Você ia pegando o brinquedo quando a caixa da loira também se abre sozinha. Você só consegue ver o que tem dentro da outra porque a Ino já foi pegando o javali e o colocando na altura dos olhos. Bichinho cor de vinho e também perfeito.

- O que será que significa isso? – Ino já reparou no seu cervo também. Nem parece que ela estivera chorando, olha só!

(Uma pequena fita vermelha aparece entre vocês.)

- Espera... – Você viu uma alçazinha nas costas do seu animalzinho, não viu? – Acho que é para fazer assim... – Você pega a fitinha e passa pelo buraco...

(...e ela pega uma das pontas e a passa pela alça do javali. Eles estão juntinhos, você e a garota sustentando-os com a fita. Ainda falta algo. Vocês passam a linha vermelha de seda em torno deles e amarram na frente. E fazem um laço, juntos. Sincronizados.

Ficou tão bonitinho!)

- Nem parecia que combinavam – Você comenta – O que é que um tem a ver com o outro?

- Ei! Eu não sou assim tão gorda! – _Ahn?_

(Só em sonho mesmo... Nem tente procurar sentido no que ela disse.)

- Acho que vai ficar bonito no seu quarto. Pode ficar com você.

- Ué, mas isto aqui, isto aqui devia ficar uma semana na casa de cada um!

- É seu, problemática. Pronto.

(Você ouve a cabeça dela fazer shhh, shhh e depois ela pensar um "Seu teimoso!")

- Escuta aqui – Droga! O que é que ela vai fazer dessa vez. Ela está com raiva? Você não sabe. Sorrisos não são compatíveis com ira – Eu até deixo você me chamar de problemática, mas só se você me deixar te chamar só de Shika.

- Shika? – Ah, agora você se lembrou! – Por que isso?

- Porque eu sou sua namorada e eu preciso te chamar de alguma forma especial – Resposta na ponta da língua – E esta é a que cai melhor!

- Eu sabia – Forma especial? Sei. Você chega mais perto dela – Você é preguiçosa que nem eu.

- Ei! Cuidado com o que você fala!

(De repente, a caixa explode em milhares de pedacinhos lilases que voam para longe, para todas as direções. Roxo com preto é algo tão transcendental que vocês não poderiam estar olhando para outra coisa, não é?

E você, _Shika_, nem está reparando no que está acontecendo consigo mesmo agora.)

- Ino, a sua... – Não, é você quem está se desfazendo!

(Hora de acordar, meu amigo.)

ooo

A impressão que ele tinha era de que seus olhos nunca estiveram fechados, apesar agora ter apenas o teto da sala diante de si. E o sofá atrás.

- Puxa, te atrapalhamos, não é? – Shikamaru virou-se. Tayuya estava do outro lado da sala, o olhar cheio de sarcasmo. – Mas não foi culpa minha, foi dela aqui! – Apontou.

Mais próxima, Sakura estava posicionada como se estivesse protegendo o rapaz. Uma espada bem segura em uma das mãos. A mesinha de centro estava um caos.

"_O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_"

**.**

**.Continua**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Achavam que o mar de rosas do capítulo anterior iria durar para sempre? As coisas agora estão bem tensas e, acredite, vão piorar mais. A cobra ainda vai fumar e vai deixar fumaça o suficiente para cobrir uma área mais ou menos do tamanho do estado do Mato Grosso. Temam!

* * *

><p><strong>E agora... O Show do Intervalo (ou das reviews)!<strong>

**#Mokoninha**

Sabe, ao imaginar o sonho do baile eu de fato pensei em _A Bela e a Fera_, e também em _Rosa de Versalhes_ – senão a Ino não teria tantos cachos, jajaja! E, criatura, não me faça imaginar a Yamanaka com um chicote na mão e um monte de fadas-madrinhas carregando lenha nas costas, poxa!

Coitado do Shikamaru. A Sakura sentiu ciúme dele, ainda virão sustos maiores pela frente e a Tayuya é mesmo uma bruxa, mesmo sem a verruga. Mas quem disse que as bruxas precisam sempre ser feias?

**#Po-chan.s**

Parece que ChouSaku é uma coisa tão fofa que o sucesso é inevitável. Quase todo mundo que comentou este capítulo falou nesses dois, jajaja! Quanto à Tayuya, se conforme, ela só foi café pequeno na série original de "Naruto". E eu até pensei em abduzir a terceira fada, até porque o número de fadas não é assim tão importante em _A Bela Adormecida_ – ele sempre varia de uma versão para outra do conto. Porém, olha aí a participação especial do Iruka-sensei!

Por fim, eu decidi não colocar neste capítulo a sua N/B. É certo que houve uma demora, mas a culpa foi mais minha, pois demorei para fazer o capítulo, do que sua. Fique tranquila, tá?

**#Yagami Saika**

Sim, amiga, aquele foi o capítulo do romance e agora as coisas voltaram a ficar tensas... E o Shikamaru já começou a cair na real quanto à Tayuya, agora esperemos que não seja tarde demais.

E a Ino é uma abusada mesmo, mas, se não fosse, não teria conhecido o Shika. Fato.

**#0.0' Kahli hime**

Eu sabia que você iria pegar no meu pé quanto à isso, Kahli. Até estou pensando em não me estender muito em longfics futuras, 10 ou 15 páginas no máximo. No entanto, não posso fazer isso com "Once Upon a Dream" agora. Talvez, se um dia eu resolver reescrever a fanfic...

De qualquer modo, valeu pela sugestão e pela crítica. Espero te ver mais vezes por aqui!

**#Coala N**

"Stalkerzisticamente", adorei essa palavra. E, falando sério, a Ino e o Shikamaru passaram um bom tempo sendo stalkers um do outro, e de uma maneira bem curiosa, não acha? E você andou tomando cafezinho com a minha beta, não é? Olhe a review da Pô e depois olhe a sua, jajaja!

Céus, se no capítulo 2 a Tayuya andou bebendo no inferno, nem imagino o que ela andou fazendo agora visto que nossa ruivinha do mal está ficando cada vez pior! Ao menos, o Shikamaru já começou a abrir os olhos. Só ele mesmo para salvar todo mundo, imagino...

**#B. Lilac  
><strong>

Terminou, é? Toma aqui mais um capítulo, quem mandou deixar review quando estou prestes a publicar o nº 3? Ah, tudo bem, jajaja! Não, eu nunca tive nenhum sonho lúcido, mas já sonhei com muita coisa absurda nessa vida. Quem bom que você está gostando da história, mas não pense que as coisas serão assim tão meigas e fofas para sempre. Numa hora, alguém vai ter que ir enfrentar o dragão. Ou a Srta. Mizuno Tayuya, jajaja!

_Pessoal, não se acanhem. Reviews são o maior incentivo que vocês podem dar para uma autora de fanfics. E também é possível comentar aqui de forma anônima! Portanto, reviews please? *olhinhos brilhando*_

**.**

* * *

><p>*Isto foi uma referência a uma mangaká homônima que foi muito atuante nos anos 70. Keiko Takemiya é um dos grandes nomes de uma geração de quadrinistas que abriu o mercado de mangá para as mulheres... De forma que elas participassem também como autoras.<p>

ooo


	4. IV

_Naruto_ não me pertence. É isso.

Finalmente!... Desculpem-me a demora, mas eu também sofri um pouquinho. Este é um capítulo que eu estava muito ansiosa para postar, confesso. Vocês logo descobrirão o porquê.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**- IV -**

- Puxa, te atrapalhamos, não é? – Shikamaru virou-se. Tayuya estava do outro lado da sala, o olhar cheio de sarcasmo. – Mas não foi culpa minha, foi dela aqui! – Apontou.

- Isso foi golpe sujo... – Sakura murmurou entre os dentes.

- Que diferença faz? – A outra rebateu.

- Sakura-san? – Shikamaru rapidamente se sentou. "_O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_"

Tayuya estava com uma tranquilidade macabra estampada no rosto, quase galhofando da situação. Com Sakura era o oposto. As costas e o pescoço dela estavam completamente rígidos e até um pouco curvados, o Nara observou. Para piorar, ainda havia o detalhe de nas mãos da fada estar uma espada bem _vermelha_. A lâmina _demasiadamente_ vermelha.

Mas nenhuma das moças parecia estar ferida.

- Sakura... – Ele começou, mantendo a calma –... pode me explicar o que está havendo?

- Se quiser eu posso responder – Tayuya se intrometeu – Essa vadia está tentando me matar! – Falou como quem conta uma piada. Sabia que não convenceria ninguém ali.

ooo

Naruto não estava achando aquilo divertido desta vez. Não mesmo. Só estava indo porque Hinata estava conduzindo-o decidida, a mão presa ao pulso do rapaz.

Tinha motivos para sentir medo. Quem já viu uma fada, já passou muitas noites fazendo companhia a Itachi durante os filmes das altas horas (por conta própria) e já conviveu com a garota por tempo suficiente para conhecê-la _muito_ bem, tinha todos os motivos. E, para piorar, Neji acompanhava-os à frente.

Engoliu em seco quando chegaram ao local. Com medo de olhar para os lados e topar com alguma coisa estranha, o loiro ficou olhando apenas, e exclusivamente apenas, para Hinata.

- Foi aqui – Ela disse.

ooo

- Shikamaru, saia por aquela porta e corra o quanto puder assim que alcançar a rua – Sakura falou sem olhar para o rapaz, que arqueou uma das sobrancelhas – Pode deixar que eu não vou deixar a Tayuya sair daqui.

- Ah, tá! Como se você pudesse me impedir de fazer alguma coisa e como se ele pudesse fugir de mim, é isso? – A ruiva zombou – Se enxerga!

- Estou te impedindo de confundir a cabeça dele de novo, isso já não é alguma coisa?

O rapaz viu o sorriso de Tayuya e sentiu o de Sakura. Shikamaru pôs a mão sobre o braço do sofá e hesitou. Até tinha um pouco de vontade de permanecer ali, tentar entender o que se passava e ajudar a fada de alguma forma. Mas ela tinha razão, era mais sensato sair. _Fugir_. Mesmo que fosse verdade o que "a prima" acabara de dizer, ele ao menos ganharia tempo. Talvez o bastante para imaginar como ter um mínimo de controle da situação.

Nunca havia visto uma fada antes de conhecer Sakura. Nunca havia visto uma bruxa antes de conhecer Tayuya.

- Anda logo! – Sakura subiu o tom da voz.

Era estranho olhar para a ruiva com seu querido vestido preto chique. Será que estava tocando flauta de novo antes daquilo tudo? Sabia que Tayuya, desde o início, emanava alguma espécie de aura maligna. Sabia que Tayuya não era inteiramente confiável e por isso mesmo sempre teve reservas em relação a ela durante todo esse tempo. Sabia que Tayuya não podia ser próxima demais dele, mesmo que ambos passassem um tempo juntos na mesma casa.

Mas ela... Uma _bruxa_?

- É isso mesmo – Tayuya falou – Por isso mesmo que eu gosto tanto de mexer com _nerds_, sabia? Atinja-os no ponto certo e eles serão as pessoas mais ingênuas do mundo!

- Tsc! Você...

- Ora essa! Se eu posso fazer com você sinta coisas como pânico, que você com certeza nem sabia o que era, não é? Por que eu não poderia entrar nos seus pensamentozinhos, hein, priminho?

- Sabia que eu nunca gostei de ser chamado assim? – Não, não podia sair dali agora. Tinha que entender melhor o que estava acontecendo.

_... Céus! Era aquele raciocínio que você estava tentando fazer quando acordado! Por que só funcionou agora? "Porque aqui você está protegido, Shikamaru."_

- Shikamaru-san, como é que você consegue ficar com essa cara de quem não tá nem aí mesmo que esteja morrendo de vontade de me sabatinar que nem um carcereiro! Vamos, não tenha vergonha!

- Shikamaru, sai daqui logo de uma vez – Sakura cortou – Mas o quê...

Havia apenas uma nuvem de fumaça onde deveria estar a espada. Deu tempo apenas de ver Tayuya com a arma na mão, sorrindo, e no segundo seguinte a bruxa avançando com tudo para cima da outra garota e...

- ... – Ela não gritou. A espada sendo puxada de volta.

- Sakura! – Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, os braços cruzados sobre a barriga.

- Cai fora – Ela desapareceu no ar.

Chovia um pouco, só agora Tayuya notara. Uma das janelas estava com o vidro prestes a ficar embaçado, e a fumaça que surgiu no lugar daquela fada seguiu se diluindo no ambiente até sumir por completo. A ruiva jogou a espada em uma das poltronas e se sentou na outra, suspirando, enquanto esperava Shikamaru parar de olhar para o nada.

- O que você fez com ela? – O que aconteceu rápido, como ela já imaginava.

- Só a machuquei um pouquinho para ver se ela parava de encher o saco, você não viu?

Shikamaru tentou avançar sobre a arma, mas mal deu o primeiro passo e a sua bochecha direita simplesmente explodiu. Ele caiu com força no chão. O que doía mais agora? O rosto, o braço esquerdo, a cabeça?

- Ah, sabia que eu estava com muita vontade de me divertir de verdade com a sua pessoa, Shikamaru-san? – Ela estava de pé, havia atingido o Nara com o cabo da espada - Você é o único com quem eu ainda não fiz isso! Levanta daí... – Puxou com tudo a gola da camisa dele, ao que o rapaz reagiu rápido e agarrou os braços da bruxa.

- Por acaso, o que você é, hein? – Levantou-se e jogou Tayuya no sofá com uma cotovelada. Por que ela não ficava atônita, por que ela continuava sorrindo daquele jeito? A cabeça estava doendo muito, a pancada foi tão forte assim? – Qual é o seu problema?

- Nenhum. Agora peça desculpas, você me bateu!

- Só se você parar com isso tudo e me dizer onde está a Ino, pode ser? – Shikamaru sentiu os joelhos tremerem. Pedir desculpas, pedir desculpas. Não!

- Não tente ser arrogante comigo, seu estúpido! – Mais tremores. Ajoelhar-se, pedir perdão, ele a lesara. Não mesmo, não era o que ele estava pensando! – Vamos, eu quero as minhas desculpas. Implore!

Não eram pensamentos dele, não eram. A cabeça latejava muito. Os joelhos reclamaram assim que Shikamaru se abaixou, ou caiu, para ser mais exato. Esse era o poder que Tayuya tinha de controlar os sentimentos dos outros? Não conseguiu mais resistir. Os olhos pararam no espaço entre as duas mãos, quase fitando a pontinha dos sapatos da ruiva.

- Perdão, Tayuya-san. – Não era ele, com certeza.

Ela deixou passar alguns segundos. Apenas o barulho de chuva, sem raios, sem nada, e apenas a ruiva ficando com uma expressão mais serena e se abaixando também. Deixou a espada sobre a mesinha e abraçou Shikamaru, forçando-o a mudar de posição. De modo que ele visse uma massa disforme começar a se destacar das costas da bruxa, e daí assumir as formas dela e se finalmente separar da "mãe". A cópia sorriu para ele, abriu a porta e saiu.

- Mas o que é... – A voz de Shikamaru saiu fraca.

- Também sou capaz de estar na realidade e nos sonhos ao mesmo tempo, simples assim. Digamos que eu queira fazer uma visitinha a uma certa loirinha idiota – Sentiu o rapaz tremer com o que acabara de dizer. Soltou-o. – Vai lá.

Ele não se mexeu. Estavam ajoelhados de frente um para o outro. Devia ter fugido tão logo Sakura o advertira!

- Ué, não vai correr para salvar a princesa? O tempo está passando!

- Tá bom, se você quer que eu saia... – Estranhamente, ele não mais se sentia dolorido nem machucado. Levantou-se – Mas só vou dar uma volta, tá? Você nem me disse onde a Ino está.

- É claro que você não seria tão idiota...

- Pois é. Tanto que você me impediria de sair se eu pudesse mesmo salvar a Ino agora, né? Com certeza, não ficaria tão tranquila assim – Tayuya sorriu ao ouví-lo falar isso. – Passar bem.

E a bruxa ficou sozinha na sala desarrumada.

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

(Tudo tem cheiro de flores. Mas só é possível segurá-las na parte dos espinhos.)

Sua coluna está reclamando, mas você não consegue mudar de posição. Você está olhando para o teto e assim vai ficar. Você está com as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito e assim vai ficar. Você sente seu cabelo lhe pinicar o pescoço e assim continuará. Seus pés estão cobertos pela enorme saia do seu lençol-vestido, mas você ainda sente frio nas pontinhas dos dedos. E assim vai ficar.

É esta, Ino, a sensação de dormir profundamente até o dia em que o coração se cansar de bater.

(As botas estão sempre em um cantinho da sua prisão, junto com os bichinhos do laço vermelho... Você queria tanto vê-los agora!)

- Olá, princesinha. Pode olhar para mim? – Você sente ela se aproximar. Você sente a coisa pontuda a ser carregada pela bruxa. Ela cheira ao metal do fuso. Cheira! – Não pode? Que peninha, coitada. Sua vida podia dar um perfeito conto de fadas, sabia?

("Você já não fez o suficiente? Deixe a gente em paz, ouviu? Eu te odeio!")

- Ah, valeu por gostar tanto assim de mim – Mais teto – E não... Nunca será o suficiente enquanto eu ainda poder rir da cara de vocês, princesinha vadia. O que foi, vai ficar aí lamentando porque o príncipe não vem?

("Vá embora!")

- Vou não – E você vê o rosto monstruoso dela.

(A verdadeira face do horror.)

ooo

Por mais que isso fosse inútil – e por mais que ele soubesse disso – Shikamaru resgatou uma bicicleta velha do depósito dos fundos e pedalou por uns três quarteirões, atrás do clone da bruxa. Já esperava não encontrá-la de jeito algum. E também não podia mentir para si mesmo: Procurar Ino era algo que ele tinha a obrigação de fazer naquele momento mesmo que o esforço fosse em vão.

Ficou com medo de entrar em casa de novo. A ordem havia voltado à sala, pelo visto. Tudo estava novamente em seu devido lugar. Passando para outra janela, Shikamaru conseguiu avistar Tayuya na cozinha, cortando tomates. Havia um pimentão, também vermelho, ao lado do braço dela. A garota saiu do lugar para abrir a cortininha que havia perto do armário de louças: Engraçado com tudo aquilo era colorido e macabro ao mesmo tempo. O Nara foi dar a volta pela casa, iria entrar no próprio quarto pela janela – E sentiu falta de algo quando fez isso.

Colorido e macabro, um pouco de sol. Todos os ambientes.

_Chuááááááá..._

Shikamaru levantou o braço para abrir os vidros do banheiro. Estava quente lá fora e alguma coisa precisava contrapor a água fria da ducha. Ele não demorou muito ali. E, quando já estava quase tocando a maçaneta da gaveta, percebeu que já havia uma blusa preta e um jeans dobrados sobre a cama, sem contar o elástico que o rapaz sempre usava para prender o cabelo – Em cima do travesseiro, bem no meio.

Saiu novamente, com a intenção de demorar o máximo que pudesse. Passou um bom tempo encostado em um muro, noutra rua, olhando para um ponto indefinido à frente. Talvez fosse melhor nem voltar hoje, mas e daí? Era certo que Tayuya podia controla-lo à distância. Perguntou a si mesmo se se sentia controlado agora. Respondeu que não.

A mão que ele deixou encostada no rosto esquentou. Mesmo para sair de casa, teria que voltar para pegar algumas coisas, e será que os seus pais...

"_Como é?_", tudo havia travado de novo.

- Oi! Eu estava mesmo te procurando. Olha!

Epa! Quando foi que o amiguinho de cabelos castanhos pegou a mania de aparecer do nada? O cara ergueu dois enormes pacotes de papelão bem na frente dos olhos de Shikamaru, empolgado.

- Este aqui – Balançou o da mão direita – é o seu, tá? Comprei numa lanchonete bacana aqui perto.

- Não sei se eu quero... – O outro o olhou emburrado – Tá, tá, me dá logo isso aí.

- Parece que você não tá muito legal hoje – Entregou o pacote – Vamos comer juntos bem ali?

Era bem pouco ortodoxo escolher um ferro-velho como lugar para lanchar, mas cada um com seus gostos estranhos, não é? No mais, aquele espaço era bem mais tranquilo do que a rua, sem dúvida, e não podia ignorar que a companhia do rapazinho, mesmo que ambos ficassem praticamente sem falar nada durante um bom tempo – como estava acontecendo agora – fazia-lhe um bem que ele não conseguia entender direito às vezes. E que sanduíche era aquele? Não tinha gosto de nada, o cara mentiu!

- Hoje eu fiquei com dinheiro sobrando – A voz do outro ressoou inesperada – e já que a sua casa fica perto da lá, achei que seria legal te dar um oi.

- Tsc... Como foi que você descobriu o meu endereço? Já sei, foi o Naruto, não foi?

O amigo pisou no próprio pacote, já vazio, com receio de que o vento o levasse fora.

- Eu não falo muito com o Naruto... – Ele não respondeu. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e ficou olhando para cima – Só conversamos uma vez. Ele tinha assistido a um filme de bruxas e perguntou algo sobre como capturar uma. E então eu disse que era só pegar uma cadeira e desenhar no apoio para as costas algo que a bruxa odeia muito, talvez a coisa que ela mais deteste... E então, quando ela se sentar, vai ficar presa.

Shikamaru riu.

- Onde você leu isso?

- Nem me lembro mais, eu acho... – A frase veio acompanhada por uma ponta de hesitação.

- Duvido que funcione. As pessoas adoram divagar sobre coisas sobrenaturais, mas não podem testar na prática tudo o que dizem, não é? Assim fica fácil quebrar a cara depois e se dar conta de que passaram anos falando besteiras.

- Concordo. Mas, sabe, se eu pudesse encontrar uma bruxa de verdade, eu tentaria esse método. Seria divertido!

- Pensei que encontrar bruxas fosse algo mais problemático - Shikamaru disparou, sarcástico.

- Eu estou falando de ver a bruxa presa na cadeira! – Mal ouviu a frase, o Nara imaginou Tayuya correndo desesperada com o traseiro colado a uma das cadeiras da sala. Riu – Olha aí, não falei que seria divertido?

- Estou começando a pensar que você fez isso com alguém quando ainda estava no primário. Só espero que o seu "detector de bruxas" tenha funcionado direito na época – Brincou.

- Que detector? Eu queria só pegar uma pessoa chata, e apenas usei o truque da tinta no assento... – Fez uma pausa - Tá, já confessei. Fiz sim. Foi na 3ª série. Eu e um amigo meu.

- Engraçado, comigo também foi desse jeito... Mas acabei aprendendo que vinganças têm que ser mais sutis ou as consequências serão muito problemáticas. Nunca mais fiz aquilo de novo.

-...

- Sabia que eu crio uma bruxa em casa? – Shikamaru deu um sorriso triste.

- Está brincando!

- Estou – Bem que gostaria de estar.

- Puxa, que bom! Por que se fosse verdade, eu iria te dar isto aqui! – Levantou uma caixinha colorida para o rapaz. Dentro, uma caneta com a marca da lanchonete – Mas como gosto muito de brindes, pode ir sonhando, haha!

- Eu sabia que esse lugar era meia-boca. Que problemático!

- Pensando bem, qualquer coisa que risque serve. E se funcionasse – O amigo guardou a caixa em um dos bolsos da calça e se virou para Shikamaru – eu iria estacionar a minha Brasília cinza 0km no portão da sua casa para te ajudar a fugir.

- Você está brincando, obviamente – Aquilo merecia uma gota, na verdade.

- Estou – A entonação fora a mesma que o Nara usara minutos atrás – Mas falta pouco para o dia em que eu vou aprender a dirigir!

Bom, enquanto isso não acontecia, ele teria que ir a pé para casa. Shikamaru só não se arrependeu de acompanhá-lo até lá porque, no fim das contas, não tinha mais o que fazer. Sentiu-se um completo sem-teto. Torceu para que o outro rapaz não tivesse de novo a bela ideia de querer visitá-lo, pelo menos não enquanto ainda houvesse uma Tayuya no meio da história.

O amigo não o convidou para entrar, ao contrário do que o Nara esperava. Não que o quisesse, para falar a verdade. A visão do rapazinho olhando para trás, desejando-lhe boa sorte com o namoro com a Ino – porque ele sabia que eles estavam namorando, claro – e a bonita casa ao fundo lembrava futons azuis. Só que em um tom um pouco mais escuro do que o das molduras das janelas.

Enquanto voltava, ou fingia que voltava, para casa, Shikamaru chutou algo sem querer: Justamente aquela tal canetinha-brinde. É claro que colocar uma embalagem comprida daquelas em um bolso de calça é pedir para deixá-la cair. Pedir muito.

_- Devia deixá-lo participar um pouco mais da sua vida – Ela falou - Principalmente agora._

E veio uma ideia _muito idiota_ ao Nara.

ooo

A bicicleta laranja com azul subiu a calçada com tudo e Naruto estacionou a no canteirinho do muro antes de, num salto, descer e ir à campainha. Mas foi Hinata quem respondeu à voz da caixinha de som.

Chouji abriu o portão após alguns segundos. E deu de cara com um jato de farinha.

- Ei! – Gritou - O que você está pensando, seu idiota?

- Ahá! Eu sabia, dattebayo! Acabei de ver muito bem aí atrás de você! – O loiro estava com o dedo em riste, e a menina atrás dele com os olhos esbugalhados. "_Oh, não!_" – Te peguei com a boca na botija!

- Você está delirando! – Chouji jogou a mão para trás como se assim pudesse esconder as asas. – E se você veio aqui só para encher o meu saco é bom dar o fora! – Tentou fechar a porta.

- Ei, ei! Deixa a gente entrar, você tem que explicar muita coisa pra gente, 'ttebayo! – Naruto impediu o movimento.

- O que está acontecendo aí?

Chouji e Naruto olharam para a mulher que acabava de sair da casa. Era uma garbosa e jovem senhora de asas tão grandes e violetas quanto o próprio cabelo. Ela escondeu-as assim que perceber a presença de humanos no outro lado e voltou para dentro, fazendo um sinal de que queria falar com o Akimichi depois.

- Ahá, mais uma fada!

- Quer parar com isso e dar o fora daqui antes que eu...

- Chouji-san, por favor... – Hinata se aproximou dos dois, devagar – E-eu preciso muito falar com você, afinal você é o melhor amigo do Shikamaru e tem algo muito estranho acontecendo. E-eu já percebi.

- E agora que a gente sabe que você é fada também, pode se preparar para explicar muita coisa!

E após um – longo - silêncio.

- Tá bom, entrem logo – Chouji abriu mais a porta e o casal aproveitou a oportunidade – Mas fiquem me esperando na sala e não saiam de lá a não ser para irem ao banheiro, entenderam?

Naruto nunca imaginou que aquele gorducho morasse em uma casa de dois andares e com um quintal bonito, para ser sincero. Ele e a namorada se sentaram no sofá de couro creme enquanto o gorducho subia rápido as escadas. Hinata, com o canto do olho, o viu palestrar com uma tal "doutora" lá em cima, possivelmente era aquela mulher das asas enormes. Podia até ser só mais uma bobagem, mas a garota sentiu: Algo muito sério aconteceu. Talvez até fosse uma coisa relacionada a... Pff!

Hinata às vezes detestava certas coisas. Detestava inclusive o fato de ter que estar naquela casa, naquele momento. E quando já ia pensar que detestava também aquele rosto branco demais, com aqueles olhos brancos demais, a garota sentiu o braço de Naruto envolvê-la em um terno abraço. O loiro também deixou um beijo no alto da cabeça dela.

Como o amava.

- Muito bem... – Ué, Chouji já voltou? E deu tempo até de passar na cozinha, pelo visto: Ele deixou um vasilhão de salgadinhos em cima da mesa e outro no próprio colo – O que é que vocês tanto querem comigo?

Hinata foi quem começou a responder. Tanto ela quanto Naruto já esperavam que o gorducho poderia ser uma fada, embora a Hyuuga já desconfiasse disso há mais tempo – por ser uma amiga próxima de Sakura e também por já saber, há muito, que a rosada não era uma garota tão normal assim. Foi meio surpreendente assim mesmo, mas Hinata tinha que admitir que saber disso a deixava muito mais tranquila para explanar tudo o que sabia a ele.

Enquanto isso, mesmo dormindo, Sakura sentiu a presença da garota no andar de baixo. Sentiu muito rápido, antes que as angústias em relação a Ino voltassem a invadir-lhe o subconsciente com força total. Mayu, a doutora, começou a preparar com desvelo mais um curativo. Se tudo corresse bem, o engano da Espada da Virtude seria logo resolvido e a garota estaria completamente saudável em poucas horas.

O serviço foi feito em alguns minutos. O mesmo tempo que levou para Hinata terminar de falar – isso contando com as várias interrupções de Naruto. Chouji se sentiu acuado.

Era a vez dele de contar algo. Contar _tudo_.

ooo

O espanto e outros sentimentos dominavam Inoshi, que logo subiu para trocar de roupa e saiu. Deixou algo fora do lugar na casa.

ooo

- M-mas isso aí é a história da Bela Adormecida, 'ttebayo! Só que... – Naruto tentou gesticular, sem sucesso – Cara, é muito louco!

Hinata olhou para o lado, tensa. Aquilo podia até ser algo completamente diferente do que ela estava imaginando, mas conseguia ser ainda pior. Chouji passou as costas da mão pela boca, havia engolido de uma só vez uma quantidade exagerada daquelas bolinhas de queijo tão logo acabara de falar.

- Isso também significa que – A garota hesitou por um tempinho – que a casa do Shikamaru-san está sombria daquele jeito, que nem quando a Ino tentou ir lá, por que a tal da Tayuya se instalou lá?

- Pois é – Chouji respondeu – Ela está controlando ele com tudo e, pra piorar, a única arma capaz de detonar com aquele monstro está adivinhem com quem!

- Com a própria Tayuya – Naruto afundou no sofá, mas em seguida saltou para perto do Akimichi – Ei, mas você disse que o que acaba com o feitiço é um beijo de amor, não é? Então, quem precisa de espada?

Gota geral.

- Naruto... Uma coisa é acabar com o feitiço, outra coisa é acabar com a bruxa – Ou será que Chouji precisaria desenhar? – Só que uma depende da outra... A Ino tá ferrada.

- Se pudéssemos fazer algo... – Hinata murmurou sem se dar conta. E Naruto ouviu.

- Mas o que você está dizendo, Hinata-chan! A gente pode fazer alguma coisa e vamos fazer! Vamos tirar o Shikamaru de lá, dattebayo!

É, o Chouji vai precisar desenhar. E muito.

- Nem pense nisso! Você estaria pedindo para a Tayuya te transformar em pernas de rã para fazer sushi!

- Mas você está aqui! Pode proteger a gente da malvadona, 'ttebayo!

- Mas eu não consegui sequer proteger Shikamaru, caramba! – Desabou as mãos na mesa – E nem a Sakura.

Seguiu-se um incômodo silêncio na sala, vez ou outra cortado pelo farfalhar da cortinha. O vento também quis brincar com o cabelo de Hinata, mas ela estava um pouco longe da janela. Na verdade, todos estavam.

- Chouji-san! Chouji-san! – Todos olharam para cima. Mayu voltara ao topo da escada, o indicador e o médio de uma das mãos tapavam o olho direito. O que...

- Algum problema com a Sak... - ...Chouji demorou a perceber – O plano!

"_O Chouji tem um plano?_", Naruto fitou o gorducho.

- Ele vai começar. – A mulher fechou o olho livre e apertou mais o outro. Precisava se concentrar o máximo possível.

ooo

Shikamaru se flagrou pela enésima vez pensando no quanto que aquilo era ridículo. Ele, um cara inteligente, tentando dar tiro no escuro, e logo dessa maneira. Além disso, também de novo, pôde ouvir muito bem uma vozinha dentro dele questionar: "Mas você tem alguma ideia melhor?". Bufou e voltou sua atenção para as costas da cadeira. E a canetinha já estava devidamente desembalada, destampada e testada.

O móvel foi escolhido a dedo. Ninguém brigaria com ele se encontrassem riscada aquela coisa velha, talvez até pensassem que a bagunça foi feita há muitos anos. Como Tayuya não estava em casa, Shikamaru considerou que poderia ter uma chance de fazer aquilo sem problemas. Encostou a ponta da caneta na madeira e pensou em felicidade. A ruivinha com certeza detesta felicidade. Pensou nas coisas que o deixavam feliz e nas que deixavam os outros felizes enquanto a caneta deslizava. E, de tanto pensar nisso, ele acabou rindo quando estava quase terminando. Era relaxante. Inevitavelmente, ele também pensou em Ino e seus vestidões bufantes. Podia até ter passado poucos momentos com ela até agora, mas em todos eles, mesmo que Shikamaru acabasse resmungando em algum momento, ele fora extremamente feliz. Disso não tinha dúvidas.

Só não ficou muito contente com o resultado. A carinha desenhada na cadeira estava tão bizarra quanto feliz, parecia que ia derreter feito picolé. Mas, enfim, Shikamaru não é nenhum mangaká* para fazer ilustrações perfeitas.

O Nara espreguiçou o pescoço e foi arrastando a cadeira até o próprio quarto. Deixou-a bem ao lado da cama, de frente para a porta. Deitado e com os pés apoiados no assento do móvel, Shikamaru ficou se atormentando com a quantidade de furos que esse plano tinha. É, não estava mesmo conseguindo botar fé naquilo... Só mesmo balançar a caneta de um lado para o outro com os dedos até, quem sabe, pegar no sono, não é?

- Cochilando, priminho? – Shikamaru levou um susto. A ruiva já estava na porta – Ah, esqueci, você não gosta que te chamem desse jeito, não é?

Ele apenas se enterrou mais na cama e virou o rosto.

- O que foi? Está de mal comigo por que você é um cara legal e eu sou uma peste? Ou por que eu machuquei sua amiga fadinha? Ou... São tantas opções, não acha? – Reparou no móvel - O que é isto?

Uma nuvem de fumaça escura surgiu barulhenta: Tayuya desapareceu de onde estava. Quando Shikamaru se deu conta disso, ela surgiu sentada na cadeira. A ruiva começou a se debater.

- Mas o que significa isso, seu imbecil? – Até os pés dela estavam presos no chão. Não dava para acreditar!

Ele podia até não entender como o truque da caneta deu certo, mas já sabia o que fazer agora.

ooo

– Tayuya foi neutralizada! – A mulher anunciou.

"_É isso aí, Shikamaru!_", Chouji pensou enquanto sentia uma enorme vontade de torrar uns 1.000 ienes só com batatinhas para comemorar. Porém, isso teria que ficar para depois.

- Mas não é para vencer a bruxa matando ela com a espada? Agora ficou confuso, 'ttebayo! – Enquanto isso, Chouji pegou uma mochila que estava jogada no sofá e começou a esquadrinhá-la por dentro. – Hum, o que é isto aqui? – Naruto apanhou um papel que estava sobre a mesinha. O Akimichi arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo.

- Ei, isto aí é meu! Me devolva já! – "_Eu preciso disso aí! Não olhe, por Kami-sama!_"

- Parece algum tipo de teletransporte, 'ttebayo! – O loiro pulou para o outro lado da sala. Chouji foi atrás.

Enquanto os dois começaram a travar um pega-pega cada vez mais nervoso, Hinata reparou em um outro papel, também sobre a mesa, e que inclusive tinha desenhos semelhantes a ilustrá-lo. A Hyuuga analisou-o, o namorado gritando o que estava entendendo da parte que tinha em mãos e irritando ainda mais o gorducho... Ela compreendeu. Chouji pretendia...

- Querem parar com isso! – Mayu gritou – Chouji-san, temos muito pouco tempo, no máximo 20 minutos, e você sabe disso! Deve partir imediatamente.

Finalmente, o Akimichi conseguiu tomar o papel para si. Foi pegar o outro logo em seguida e se sentou no tapete da sala, pondo as folhas diante de si.

- V-você vai tentar tirar o Shikamaru da influência da bruxa? – Hinata perguntou.

- Pois é – Chouji fez um sinal com as mãos – Vamos ver se isto vai prestar.

- Ei! Mas o papel dá a entender que o feitiço só funciona se três pessoas o usarem. – Naruto observou e Chouji tremeu. Já ia dizendo que não é bem assim, mas foi interrompido – Eu e a Hinata vamos com você, 'ttebayo!

- Você ficou louco? – O gorducho gritou. Droga, o tempo estava passando! Lá em cima, Mayu ficou pensativa e depois sorriu. Dava para ver que ela não compartilhava das mesmas opiniões que o seu companheiro de apadrinhamentos, embora isso custasse a segurança de Hinata e Naruto.

Mas nada que contactar com as fadas-madrinhas dos dois não pudesse resolver. Logo o casal estaria protegido.

ooo

O suor escorria em grandes bagas pela testa de Tayuya, os braços começando a tremer de cansaço. Várias vezes ela virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando se sentir menos atormentada. A cadeira parecia um parasita... Mas o pior de tudo era ver um Shikamaru com cara de quem está se achando.

- Sofrendo muito? – Ele perguntou, mais sério. Estava de pé em frente à cadeira.

Sofrendo. Olha só a palavra que ele foi escolher! Tayuya deu um risinho abafado.

- Sabe que nós poderíamos nos dar ainda melhor? Você se parece um pouco comigo. É tão metido a sabe-tudo que seu coração ficou meio endurecidinho, não é?

- Não estou muito afim de falar disso, tá? – Fora que o amor pela Ino e o apreço pelos amigos poderiam contestar isso, mas agora é que não havia tempo para pieguices. E Shikamaru sequer tinha personalidade para isso – Prefiro ouvir você falar sobre um sequestro e coisas relacionadas, que tal?

- Sequestro? Qual você quer? Ocorrem pelo menos uns três por semana.

- Tsc... Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, problemática.

- E eu sei muito bem que, mesmo que você tenha tido a sorte de me prender aqui, eu ainda estou por cima, seu idiota – Shikamaru ia falar algo, mas Tayuya o interrompeu – A sua sorte é que eu estou disposta a ser um pouco mais sincera com você.

A porta do quarto bateu. Shikamaru logo assimilou que ele e Tayuya ficaram trancados.

- Shikamaru-san, eu não nego, sou má mesmo – Ela começou – E há quinze anos eu estava com um tédio imenso e eu precisava arrumar algum jeito de aliviar isso. E encontrei uma linda criancinha de 1 aninho que quando crescesse... Uau! Ela com certeza iria herdar os dotes especiais do papai dela.

- Tsc! De fato, a Ino é mais bonita do que você. Entendo sua inveja – Ele comentou.

- Mas eu nem falei de inveja! Está generalizando, Sr. Inteligência? A bruxa sempre sente inveja da princesa, como se eu precisasse ter algo contra a vadiazinha ou contra você – Tayuya riu – Realmente, você está sendo um bobo completo!

- Posso deixar de ser na hora em que parar de me enrolar e disser onde está a Ino - Shikamaru chegou mais perto e se sentou na cama, ao lado da bruxa – Sem falar que aí você me mostraria a sua sinceridade, o que acha?

- E o que você vai fazer? Vai alugar um cavalo branco oxigenado e ir salvar a princesinha? Tem muitas coisas aqui que não são que nem nos livros de histórias, idiota. E eu estou te fazendo um favor!

- Vamos tentar de novo. Onde está a...

- Sua vida seria muito melhor sem a loirinha azeda e você sabe disso! – Tayuya interrompeu – Imagina vocês dois passeando por aí e um monte de rapazes desejando o corpinho bonito dela e também a sua morte, hein! Como é que fica aquela história de que você queria casar com uma mulher nem tão bonita e nem tão feia para não arranjar confusão? Me diz! – Fez uma pausa – Bem que adoraria ter uma vida tranquila, não é? Só que você é tão bobinho que nem está vendo a oportunidade aqui na sua frente. Eu posso fazer com que você não tenha problemas na vida nunca mais, é só me dizer.

- Tá. Você acha que eu cair nessa conversa, certo?

- Mesmo que eu disser que a vida da sua Inozinha vai depender e muito do que você decidir? Eu tentei matá-la há pouco.

"_Como?_"

- Você o quê? – Droga! Isso não era bom.

- Estava muito chato ficar só vendo ela ficando sob meu poder, então eu resolvi mandar aquele clone meu lá para dar um fim nela. – A bruxa riu enquanto via o rosto do Nara se contorcer – Mas não se preocupe, eu falhei, o que não significa que...

- Nem pense mais em fazer isso, entendeu? – Shikamaru jogou as mãos nos espaldares da cadeira, visivelmente alterado.

- Por que não? Você seria muito mais feliz sem ela! – Tayuya gritou. Ele ainda achava que podia intimidá-la? Que pretencioso! – E eu posso pensar quantas vezes eu quiser, e com quem eu quiser. A Ino não foi a primeira que eu tentei limar daqui.

- Você é maluca.

- Quer um exemplo que deu certo? – Tayuya nem deu atenção. Sorriu. – Seus papai e mamãe!

Shikamaru se afastou da cadeira como se tivesse levado um choque.

Enquanto isso, o círculo foi formado após Naruto muito encher a paciência de Chouji (ainda!) e Mayu dar apoio ao casal para que fosse junto. Hinata tremeu na hora de dizer as palavras mágicas. No que estava se metendo?

Eles repetiram tudo de novo. E o ambiente em volta começou a brilhar e...

- Ué, está difícil para você entender? – Tayuya continuou – Lembra que aquela espada estava suja de sangue naquela hora? Era do Shikaku-san, que a essa altura já deve ter matado as saudades da mulher. O amor é lindo!

- V-você está mentindo. Quer me desestabilizar, não é?

- Se não acredita, o problema é seu. Aliás, você nem reparou que eles estavam lá muito por perto da gente durante esse tempo que passei aqui. E você neeeeem reparou! Eu odiaria ter um filho assim, sabia?

- Eles estavam sim! – _Estavam?_

Shikamaru começou a fazer um balanço de suas últimas lembranças. Gritos chamando-o para acordar? Comentários tranquilos ao voltar do colégio? Quem estava dirigindo o carro quando Tayuya fora buscá-lo na praça? Qual foi mesmo o nome que ela disse? Rostos? A bruxa conseguiu soltar um dos pés e cruzou as pernas.

"_Não pode ser!_"

- O que você fez? – Ele sussurrou.

- Vou ter que repetir?

- O que é que você fez, hein? – Shikamaru agarrou a gola da blusa de Tayuya – Você tentou fazer com que eu os esquecesse para poder atacá-los!

- Não grite senão vai ficar com dor na garganta, seu burro! Burro!

- Por que você fez isso, sua problemática? Por quê? – A cadeira acabou sacudida – O que foi que eu te fiz? Por que você os matou?

- Porque você tem que olhar para aquela janela alí e parar de ser tão abestalhado! – Tayuya apontou – Vai lá olhar! Não está vendo?

Shikamaru viu. Mesmo de onde estava, era possível reparar em um tufo de cabelo preto.

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

Quando você era pequeno, você dormiu várias vezes naquele banquinho que balança . Ele é duro, mas foi alí onde você já pegou sol e sereno demais. Ele é lindo, é todo feito de curvas que lembram um jardim de acácias.

(Sonos de banco são melhores do que sonos de cama.)

O que você diria aos seus pais se os visse com olheiras enormes, cara de quem passou noites em claro, e cochilando alí? Ele é duro, ele é lindo. Ele é o lugar ideal para seus pais descansarem um pouquinho antes de encararem o resto de um dia difícil.

(Sua mãe está usando como travesseiro o colo do seu pai, que está sentado e com a cabeça jogada para trás.)

O que você diria se eles murmurassem alguma coisa a seu respeito durante o sono?

(Tem certeza de que isto é um sonho?)

ooo

Tayuya estava se acabando de rir.

- "Por que você fez isso, sua problemática?" – Ela imitou – Você precisava ser a sua cara de descontrolado, priminho!

- Isso não teve graça nenhuma. – Shikamaru não se deu ao trabalho de olhar de novo para a ruiva. Estava tão irritado com ela quanto aliviado por ver os velhos vivos e bem. Quis muito poder ir lá para fora agora...

_Foom!_

-Kh! – Tayuya parou de rir. Voltou a tentar se livrar da cadeira enquanto uma luz tênue passava por debaixo da porta – Droga, isso não! – Murmurou.

Foi rápido. Tudo aparentemente já estava de volta ao normal quando Shikamaru foi até a porta tentar ver o que se tratava. Dada a reação da bruxa, bem que aquilo podia ser algo bom, mas o rapaz mudou de opinião assim que olhou pelo buraco da fechadura e...

- Cara, isso foi demais, 'ttebayo! -... Viu Naruto e Hinata sentados no meio da sala. E também...

- Humpf! Não vou me responsabilizar se você sair daqui transformado em bife acebolado - Alguém apareceu por trás do sofá – Agora onde será que está a minha caneta?

- ... – "_Mas o que aquele problemático está fazendo aqui?_". Não, não era mesmo para o novatinho ir visitá-lo, não devia! Ele é louco, só pode.

Os três se levantaram, e foi aí que a expressão de Naruto começou a ficar séria. O medo de Hinata também aumentou, embora cada vez mais ela tivesse a certeza de que algo precisava – urgentemente – ser feito ali. "_Ino tinha razão, a casa está muito sombria. Nem parece que é dia lá fora_", a Hyuuga apoiou uma das mãos em uma cadeira.

- Ô, Chouji, não se afaste da gente não! – Naruto estava mesmo tendo uma queda expressiva nos níveis de coragem.

- Não grite! Primeiro eu tenho que achar a minha caneta.

Shikamaru olhou para a cama. _Aquela caneta?_

- Ah, é esta aqui? – Tayuya reparou. Não, a caneta estava no chão. Epa!

Torcendo muito para não dar tempo de a bruxa fazer algo, o Nara chutou a caneta até a porta, que não saiu por inteiro ainda. Ele precisaria chamar a atenção do pessoal lá fora.

- O que acha que você está fazendo? Não adianta, eles não vão te ouvir! – Tayuya falou.

- KYAAAA! – Naruto caiu para trás – A-aquela p-p-p-porta t-tá se mexendo sozinha, 'ttebayo!

- Naruto-kun! – Hinata acudiu. A porta estava mesmo se mexendo e emitindo sons de pancadas, devia ter alguém lá dentro. E havia também a pontinha de um objeto.

- Peguem isso e saiam logo daqui! – Ela ouviu alguém gritar. "_Shikamaru!_"

- Hinata, tá louca! – Naruto se apavorou – Não chegue perto dessa porta!

- Ah, se estão tentando apronta algo contra mim, eu quero é ver agora – Tayuya fitou a caneta, em segundos ela iria desaparecer, com toda a certeza.

Mas Hinata apanhou dali o objeto antes que isso pudesse acontecer.

- Chouji, pega! – Jogou a caneta para o gorducho, que a apanhou de pronto.

Depois disso, nada mais. A porta permaneceu imóvel, nenhum novo barulho, os três amigos olhando para ela a espera de algo. Nada, nada, nada.

- Eu não quero mais chegar perto dessa porta... dattebayo.

- O Shikamaru pode estar aí dentro, não é? – Hinata olhou para Chouji.

- Não, não está. É a Tayuya quem está presa ali – O Akimichi respondeu. "_Mas a confusão na porta parece que não foi coisa dela_" – Vamos logo com isso.

Shikamaru viu abismado os três se virarem para a direção oposta. Como assim ele não estava? Será que não escutaram mesmo a sua voz? A rapaz bateu na porta e chamou pelos amigos mais vezes, embora tudo o que conseguira foi deixar Naruto com mais medo ainda.

- Será que eu vou ter que repetir o que eu disse. Não vá ficar gastando saliva à toa, pô.

- Você não apenas trancou isto aqui, não foi?

- Na verdade, sabia que eu nem precisava ter feito isso? Quer ir ver seus amiguinhos?

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

Você cansou.

(Algumas pessoas te observam, mas elas não a interessam)

Você cansou disso tudo.

(Shikamaru não virá. Nunca virá.)

Você ainda não tem plena consciência disso, e nem pode no momento, mas cansou. Desistiu.

(Penumbra.)

ooo

- É bom você não tentar fazer nada com eles – Shikamaru retrucou.

- E eu nem posso, você me prendeu aqui neste trono ordinário – Tayuya revirou os olhos e deu um sorriso triste – Confesse, você deu um jeito de combinar com eles uma forma de me passar a perna, não foi?

- Ahn?

- Não faça essa cara, imbecil. – A voz dela estava calma – Deu um jeito de me tirar do jogo por algum tempo só para que eles viessem cortar a nossa linha. Agora eu não vou mais poder encher seu saco...

- Aleluia então! – Shikamaru se escorou na parede – Já era hora.

- Mas vai desejar que eu volte, vai sim – Ela continuou – E é claro que eu estarei a postos para quando você quiser que eu apareça.

- Eu não louco para querer ter uma bruxa problemática de novo no meu pé.

- Tem certeza? – E a porta se abriu.

Hinata, Chouji e Naruto estavam no pé daquela escadinha nesse momento, o loiro se encolheu atrás dos outros dois. Shikamaru os encarou, mas, de uma forma estranha, parecia que apenas Hinata estava _vendo-o_ ali. Ouviu um "Que saco!" sair baixinho da boca de Chouji, e os três começaram a subir os degraus, apressados. O Nara engoliu em seco.

- Eu te falei que vou ser mais sincera com você. – Tayuya retomou – Mas como tem que ver para crer, pode ir atrás deles.

- ... – Ele tinha certeza. Aquela bruxa ia aprontar alguma.

- O que está esperando, Shikamaru-san? Você não quer saber de tudo?

- Tsc! – E saiu.

Os amigos chegaram à porta do quartinho rapidamente. O sótão, o lugar predileto da Tayuya, isso é que era se meter bonito na toca do lobo. Shikamaru chegou ao pé da escada bem na hora em que Hinata voltou a olhar para trás. Ela sorriu para ele, como quem quisesse tranquilizá-lo. Enquanto isso, Chouji pegava a caneta e fazia um desenho complicado na porta. Ela se abriu assim que ele terminou.

- É aqui – O gorducho anunciou, empurrando–a um pouco mais. Parecia estar muito escuro lá dentro. Os três não entraram de imediato.

- Caramba! – Naruto exclamou, e foi o primeiro a entrar – Então, era verdade mesmo...

Os outros dois entraram logo a seguir. Eles começaram a murmurar muito, muito mesmo. Por sua vez, Shikamaru foi subindo devagar e sempre, o quartinho parecendo ficar mais iluminado a cada degrau que era deixado para trás. Quando chegou, percebeu que entrava um pouco de sol pela janela, embora aquilo não fosse o suficiente para tirar todo o cômodo da penumbra. O fundo do quartinho estava quase todo escuro. E vazio, poucas coisas lá dentro. As velharias haviam sumido.

- Os dedos... estão frios. – Hinata estava perto do namorado, ambos do outro lado do que parecia ser um futon com uma pessoa deitada em cima. E Chouji estava posicionado de tal forma que dava apenas para ver metade de um par de pernas sob uma coberta muito bonita.

Shikamaru estacou. Ino ali? Tão perto, tão debaixo de seu nariz?

- Será que não está... – Hinata fitou o Akimichi.

- Não, não se preocupe. É que o feitiço original dizia que o fuso traria a morte, só que eu e a Sakura demos um jeito de mudar isso para um sono profundo. Só que, mesmo assim... A Tayuya é muito forte, ela jogou bem pesado dessa vez.

Ele e Sakura? Aquele cara também era uma...

- No fundo, é como se fosse uma forma de morrer – Hinata comentou. Shikamaru começou a ir até o futon, Ino aparecendo mais em seu campo de visão.

- Isso não é justo, 'ttebayo! Será que não tem outra forma de a gente acabar logo com isso? É terrível!

Uma mão sobre o colo e a outra estendida ao longo do corpo. Foi esta última que Chouji pegou enquanto fazia um não com a cabeça. O Nara não reconheceu aqueles membros. Ou melhor, parecia sim já tê-los visto em algum lugar, mas... Se quem estava ali não era a Ino, então quem?

Deu um último passo, o bastante para ver o rosto pálido e sereno da pessoa adormecida.

"_O quê?_", Shikamaru gelou por dentro.

- Mas, poxa, ele não pode ficar assim, 'ttebayo! – Naruto seguia inconformado – Vamos fazer o seguinte: Vamos levar ele lá pra sua casa e aí quem sabe a Sakura ou mais alguém te ajudar a desfazer essa coisa!

- Naruto-kun, por favor... – Ela pôs uma das mãos no ombro do loiro.

- Se a gente pudesse, já teríamos feito, cara! – Chouji se irritou. De novo, o Nara sentiu aquele calor na mão, como se ela estivesse sendo _apertada_.

- Mas não pode, dattebayo! Eu não gosto de ver um amigo desse jeito... Shikamaru tem que se livrar disso! Ele tem que acordar!

**.**

**.Continua**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Imaginei aquela música do finalzinho do episódio 70 de _Naruto_ clássico tocando enquanto terminava de escrever este capítulo. Sim, estou fazendo com o Shikamaru quase a mesma coisa que eu fiz com o Neji em "Robespierre". E, sim, estes eram os meus planos desde o começo. *risada maquiavélica*

E, poxa, gente! Ninguém ao menos suspeitou que havia algo estranho com aquele amigo novo do Nara? Enfim, que seja.

Só mais uma coisa, pessoal! Agora é definitivo – "Once Upon a Dream" terá 6 capítulos. É que eu achei que este teria espaço também para as explicações do que acabou de ocorrer aí, o que vai ter que ficar para a próxima. Apenas para vocês (e eu) ficarem mais ansiosos.

Digo e repito: Temam! Mas podem esperar por um final feliz!

**N/B: ***desvia das pedras* Erm, eu sou uma fanfarrona. Olhei o email, respondi a Otowa, baixei o capítulo, salvei no PC. Fui executar a minha vingança particular no PWI e acabei me esquecendo de betar. Podem me bater agora. Bom, fiquei com uma carinha do tipo O_O ao acabar de betar, mas tudo bem. Já vou deixar meu "review" na nota, porque não sei se vou ter condições de mandar um, e ainda vou dar um péssimo aviso.

Aviso: Minhas aulas começam segunda-feira, e como eu vou começar o 3° ano do Ensino Médio, eu terei que me dedicar quase exclusivamente para a escola, o que significa que eu não vou mais poder betar a fic. Desculpe-me, Otowa, mas a senhorita vai ter que arranjar outra beta, e eu te indico a Tifa.

Review: Eu AMEI esse capítulo. Pra mim foi o melhor até agora. O negócio da cadeira foi bem engraçado, eu ri alto aqui enquanto lia. Saber que o Shika também estava "dopado" foi uma grande surpresa, mas ainda sim um golpe de mestre. Eu posso afirmar com certeza, Otowa, que essa fanfic é a sua obra prima. Annyeong.

(Nota de beta extensa, não é?)

* * *

><p><strong>E agora... O Show do Intervalo (ou das reviews)!<strong>

**#Po chan-s**

Sim, Pô. Aconteça o que acontecer, Ino e Shikamaru terminarão esta história felizes, sãos e salvos. E a Tayuya vai queimar no mármore do inferno! *"O Clone" feelings* Responderei a sua review deste capítulo no próximo, ok? Fiquei triste por você não poder ser mais minha beta, mas o que posso fazer... Boa sorte com os estudos!

**#Mokoninha**

Sim, a Tayuya está ficando pior a cada parágrafo desta fanfic! E acho que, com a revelação no finalzinho deste capítulo, acho que já dá para ter uma ideia de qual é o tal segredinho da Hinata. Porém, pode deixar que eu ainda hei de explicar tudo.

Ao menos, os sonhos é que estão salvando a Ino e o Shikamaru. Só neles agora para esses dois terem um pouco de paz enquanto a bruxa não é derrotada.

**#B. Lilac**

Bom, na verdade a peste agiu muito mais cedo do que todos nós imaginávamos. Nesse caso, não adianta muito o Shikamaru ter se dado conta de que estava convivendo com um monstro. Ou será que teremos mais surpresas?

**#Coala N**

Já eu só consigo subir um degrau de cada vez, e bem devagar às vezes. *medo de altura, a gente se vê por aqui* Não, a Tayuya não chega a tanto, mas mesmo assim ainda é capaz de fazer um grande estrago. E ela não descansará enquanto alguém não der um fim nela... A propósito, não dá mais para contar com o Shikamaru. Sinto muito.

A cena dos animais em miniatura foi uma ideia que eu tive enquanto escrevia este capítulo. Era tudo que eu precisava para aliviar um pouco a tensão aí, pois momentos ainda mais difíceis virão.

**#Tifa Lockhart Valentine **

Eu ia escutar essa OST que você falou mas acabei me esquecendo, caramba. Fiquei curiosa com tal combinação... E não: Inoshi-san está a salvo e assim permanecerá. O que eu não posso garantir é a integridade física dos personagens principais, afinal, Malévola está à solta! *risada maligna*(1) Você ficou feliz com vendo o Shika deprimido? Que espécie de criatura é você?... Estou brincando, relaxa. E o mesmo que eu falei sobre o Inoshi também vale para a D. Yoshino e o Sr. Shikaku, pode ficar tranquila. (2)

**#Miss Ilusion**

Leitora nova, oba! Que bom que você está gostando, e vai ter mais NaruHina e "girl's power" vindo por aí, pode esperar.

**#0.0 'Kahli hime**

Eu gosto de onomatopeias... Eu gosto de trazer um pouco das sensações dos personagens para os leitores da forma mais "palpável" possível. E ser fada bem que é a cara do Iruka! Naruto que o diga quando se graduou genin.

_Yagami Saika e Shiori McQueen, estou sentindo falta de vocês!_

_E, pessoal, não se acanhem! Gostando ou detestando, quero saber a opinião de vocês. Reviews, please? *Malévola versão dragão escondida atrás da autora*_

**.**

* * *

><p>*Nome dado aos quadrinistas de mangá.<p>

ooo


	5. V

_Naruto_ não me pertence. Eu só pego emprestado para me divertir.

Apesar da demora homéééérica para finalmente eu abrir o Word e trabalhar nisto (Devido à falta de tempo _e de reviews_. Não digam que eu não avisei no profile!), vocês podem não acreditar, mas, tirando as correções, este capítulo foi escrito em pouco mais de 24 horas. E como de esperar todo mundo já está cheio, esta parte não passou pelas mãos de nenhuma beta. Mas podem ficar tranquilos, que a Po. chan-s deixou várias orientações para mim durante o tempo em que ela corrigiu esta fanfic. Se notarem algo estranho, fiquem à vontade para dizerem.

Enfim, agora vamos que tem muita coisa que precisa ser esclarecida nesta trama!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

- **V** -

Pet-shop dos Inuzuka, alguns meses atrás. Ele não havia parado para pensar nisso, mas o lugar estava fresco apesar do sol lá fora. Era culpa do vento, por isso também algumas folhas tentavam cair em cima dos sacos de ração – algumas com sucesso. E havia aquela garota ruiva que resolvera puxar conversa de repente.

- Saco! Eu sabia que os Nara eram _esquecidos_, mas não a esse ponto! Ninguém te falou de mim, Tayuya, sua querida priminha?

ooo

Aquilo não fazia sentido.

- Eu não gosto de ver um amigo desse jeito... Shikamaru tem que se livrar disso! Ele tem que acordar! – Naruto se levantou e foi até a janela, injuriado. Uma preocupada Hinata o seguiu, e Shikamaru também foi para perto dos dois, embora logo congelasse o passo. Droga, não era ainda o melhor momento para fazer perguntas!

Chouji não perdeu tempo. Era bom que o colega tivesse abortado qualquer tentativa de discussão, os minutos eram ouro agora. E a caneta não fora tampada novamente – de propósito - desde a última vez que o gorducho a usara. Num movimento algo rápido e cuidadoso, ele começou a fazer na palma do rapaz adormecido o mesmo desenho que havia deixado na porta.

Era assustador. Shikamaru começou a sentir umas cosquinhas na mão – parece que aquilo possuía uma ponta mais áspera do que o comum para uma esferográfica – mas chegava a ser angustiante a completa falta de reação do moço alí. Os dedos deviam estar mesmo frios, só de olhar dava para imaginar. O sujeito tinha o cabelo preso do jeitinho de sempre, como se apenas estivesse dando uma cochilada fora de hora. E a blusa branca, bem parecida com a da farda. Espelho aquilo não era.

Só que também não é possível que uma pessoa esteja em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, e dessa forma! Mesmo que tudo isso pudesse explicar a facilidade como Tayuya estava manipulando-o. Possivelmente seria um plano para evitar que ele salve Ino.

Ou então...

- Não tente ser tão afoito para conjecturar, pô! Ansiedade mata, sabia?

- Tayuya! – Como foi que ela entrou alí? E com cadeira e tudo?

- Por favor, anda logo... Eu acho que... – Hinata começou. Chouji, por sua vez, logo entendeu.

- A bruxa tá aqui dentro? – Naruto exclamou – Onde, onde... Alguém fecha essa janela, eu tô com frio, 'ttebayo!

"_Ela está atrás de mim!_" Não, se o loiro sentiu calafrios mesmo com o sol bem no ombro, então a onda de frio glacial que subia pela espinha do Akimichi estava mais do que justificado, e com certeza isso não era boa coisa. Tentou manter a mão firme e acelerou com o desenho.

- Faz bem em se precaver! Você acertou, sabia? – Pela reação do gorducho, ele decerto sentiu a resposta. Não, não podia hesitar. Continue, continue! Hinata acelerou para perto dele.

- É bom não tentar nada contra eles. – Shikamaru falou, hostil, enquanto se se posicionava entre a bruxa e Chouji.

- Humpf, lá vem você com isso! Vontade não me falta, mas eu _ainda_ estou lá embaixo por sua culpa!

- E eu estou bem aqui atrás. – Apontou para o futon – O que foi que você fez comigo, hein?

- Ué, você não viu? Ah, ainda não sabe o resto da história... – O sorriso foi imediatamente trocado por uma carranca preguiçosa. Bem que queria só oferecer caras e bocas ao cada vez mais impaciente Nara – Detesto ter que explicar as coisas...

ooo

_Tayuya em algum lugar indefinido. Deu uma assoprada sobre a pequena caldeira, mandando toda a fumaça para longe, fazendo-a encontrar uma roca de fiar no caminho._

_Tayuya em uma mesa de jantar. Uns segundos antes de todos brindarem a alguma coisa, o tempo ficou elástico o suficiente para que ela jogasse um pó azul-cinzento no suco do Shikamaru._

**.**

**.**

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora.

Mas o que ela está fazendo alí? Como ela conseguiu saber onde você mora? Como foi que ela entrou na sua casa?

("Ino!", você a chama.)

Ela não está nem aí para o resto do mundo. Ela está olhando apenas para algo mais à frente. Você só vê o rabo-de-cavalo dela. Não, essa não é a aquela garota. Ela não é assim tão apática. Ela não é assim tão distante.

("Ino!", você a chama uma, duas, três vezes... Medo, medo, medo.)

Ela não está vendo! Tem alguém na frente, na frente do algo que ela está olhando. Chegue mais perto! Ande! Ela está com a mão inclinada para frente. Você tenta segurar aquela mão, tenta, tenta. Ela parece escorregar.

(Uma roca de fiar!)

Ela está com o dedo quase na ponta brilhante de morte. O alguém está dando um sorriso macabro. Venha! Venha! Está quase...!

("Ino!")

_- Ai!_

_Atenção! Você (não) está (mais) sonhando agora._

Ainda piscando, Shikamaru primeiro percebeu os papéis todos esparramados no chão. Ignorou-os, precisava verificar a mão esquerda. Ino se desintegrara bem na hora em que ele afastar o braço dela daquele fuso, e acabou se ferindo no processo. Um corte que ia de uma ponta a outra da palma.

- Algum problema? – Tayuya surgiu na porta. Rapidamente, ela se aproximou e tomou a mão do rapaz entre as suas, a expressão dela num misto de preocupação e irritação – Mas o que foi isto?

Um vento estranho sacudiu as folhas para todos os lados. E, entre um papel e outro passando, Shikamaru reparou que algo não estava muito coerente no rosto da prima. Algo como... um sorriso.

Mais folhas, pareciam milhares, e um zumbido estranho. O Nara já havia visto aquele sorriso macabro em algum lugar, recapitulou boa parte dos sonhos que já tivera com a Ino. E quando encontrou-o... _o Bicho se torna mais Indefinido ainda. "Pôr. Sol. Desesseis.", ele vai no ritmo do vai-e-volta da música, "Aniversário. Dedo. Fuso. Roca. Morrerá!"_

- Isto... – Shikamaru sacou.

_O ar escapando do peito. O chão vindo, doce e rápido..._

Na verdade, havia apenas os papéis voando e não deixando aparecer quase nada depois deles. E também o barulho, e Tayuya. Não, isso tudo mais perdia do que ganhava algum sentido. Shikamaru ainda tentou se lembrar de mais detalhes, ligar mais coisas com tantas outras, só que estava difícil pensar. A ponto de ele ter demorado a perceber que a ruiva agora o observava de cima.

_Um olhar feliz enquanto folhas de papel voam mundo afora...É tão dolorido quanto..._

Algo não estava mesmo certo. As coisas não flutuam, as folhas não se multiplicam, o mundo não é tão tênue e volátil como se fosse feito de vapor. Não houve um "Eu não quero morrer" por parte de Shikamaru, simplesmente não dava mais tempo. Não dava mais nem para sentir que existiam outras coisas além de papéis que voavam.

- Oyasumi, Shikamaru-san. – O mundo feito de papéis que voavam. De uma escuridão branca.

ooo

- Então... Eu é que era o seu alvo o tempo todo? – No entanto, Shikamaru temeu a resposta.

- Acertou! – Tayuya bateu palmas – Foi isso mesmo! Você é espetacular!

ooo

Não pode ser. De alguma forma, ele também deve ter percebido o que estava acontecendo, o garoto era esperto demais. Yoshino e Shikaku saíram numa correria desmedida escada acima torcendo que isso tivesse ocorrido a tempo. Porém, tão logo abriram com estardalhaço a porta, deram de cara com Shikamaru desmaiado no meio do sótão.

Debaixo de uma mesa, a bonequinha Tayuya viu, com seu olhinho de botão de roupa velha, o rapaz sendo carregado para fora.

Daí pra frente foi apenas acreditar que era possível um série de coisas: Que talvez fosse só sacudir e gritar com o Nara que ele largaria dessa brincadeira sem graça. Ou então que aplicar compressas quentes nos pulsos e na testa talvez funcionasse. Porém, as esperanças foram sendo derrubadas uma a uma. O rapaz não reagia de jeito algum. E a ficha caiu com tudo.

Foi quando apertaram a mão – enfaixada - do filho pela primeira vez após a constatação. De qualquer forma, era preciso continuar acreditando. E se Shikamaru acordasse por conta própria de repente, a qualquer hora? Era preciso confiar que tudo isso poderia passar facilmente, mesmo aquela sendo a tal da maldição. Sentiram-se culpados.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Vamos embora. –Enquanto isso, Sakura apoiava uma amedrontada Ino ao mesmo tempo em que engolia em seco. Nenhuma das duas olhou para trás antes que a casa dos Nara no meio do emaranhado de ruas e árvores.

ooo

Mesmo tremendo, Chouji já estava quase acabando a arte.

- Você está sob o feitiço há quase dois meses e sua vida estava com uma aparência meio normal porque ora você está sonhando e ora é um fantasminha, entendeu? E desculpa se eu não vou poder responder a mais perguntas, mas é que o seu amiguinho aí está pichando a sua mão.

- Peraí! Dois meses?

- Ela tem razão. – Hinata falou, a expressão com um ar decidido. Shikamaru e Tayuya a olharam surpresos – Chouji-san disse para mim.

"_Gh... Essa feiosa está vendo a gente?_"

Tentando retomar o foco, a bruxa reparou no desenho, cuja última linha acabava de ser traçada. O tempo esgotou, droga!

- Hora de dar tchau, cara. Só não pense que vai se livrar de mim.

- Vá logo de uma vez, então. – Shikamaru deu de ombros.

- Não vai nem se despedir de mim, é? Eu te dei "boa noite", lembra? - A voz dela foi ficando tão baixa como se alguém estivesse pressionando um botão. Logo mais, a figura de Tayuya se dissolveu no ar. Já a cadeira deve ter retornado ao quarto.

Que engraçado... Bem típico de um sonho. Ao lado, Hinata primeiro ficou com o rosto algo conformado com aliviado, para em seguida mirar Shikamaru. Um sincero sorriso de conforto nos lábios, uma forma simples e silenciosa de dizer a um espírito atormentado que estava tudo bem agora. Será que ela já fez isso outras vezes?

Shikamaru não conseguiu se sentir melhor. A própria Tayuya dissera com todas as letras: Fantasma. A hora em que esteve no colégio feminino procurando por Ino passou-lhe então pela mente. Quantas vezes ele esteve nessa condição de alma penada nesses dois meses? _Dois meses!_

- Vamos logo, agora é que o tempo fica curto mesmo!- Chouji anunciou bem quando Shikamaru ia perguntar algo para Hinata. O gorducho já havia posicionado as mãos do sujeito do futon e as suas próprias de uma forma peculiar: O sinal para fazer o teletransporte.

A garota correu. Logo sentou-se e repetiu o movimento, seguida por Naruto. Meio que por inércia, Shikamaru quase que ia se juntando a eles como se o pessoal fosse abrir espaço no círculo, é claro... Até que a própria Hinata o fez. O gesto acabou deixando-o em dúvida.

- Kh! O que é aquilo? – Naruto foi o único que reparou em umas pontas estranhas no teto, dispostas em um semicírculo exatamente sobre as cabeças deles. Pareciam...

- Agulhas de fuso! – Chouji gritou, forçando as mãos.

_Zuuiiiiiiiiin!_

Shikamaru recuou de susto. Só um dardo acertara o chão: Os demais eram o estrago completo.

"_Mas que...!_". Isso só podia ser mais uma ilusão orquestrada por Tayuya ou algo do tipo. Tinha que ser.

ooo

_Triiiim!_

Shikaku e Yoshino deixaram o banquinho, afoitos. Cruzaram a sala, o barulho do telefone era a única coisa que tentava quebrar a quietude. Tudo muito calmo, a porta do quartinho cuidadosamente trancada com sempre. O homem foi quem tirou o fone do gancho.

- Mochi mochi*?... Inoshi-san!

Durante a conversa, Yoshino olhou para trás. Uma sombra em suas costas? Não, não parecia ameaçador, antes era... O barulho do telefone sendo desligado a fez voltar para a realidade.

- O que houve? – Perguntou. O marido a fitou, sério.

- Encontraram a Ino.

ooo

O caso demandava urgência. Perfuração grave, com alto risco de ter atingido algum órgão vital. O grupo de homens de branco pareceu atravessar os corredores em segundos, até desaparecerem com a maca por trás das portas. Acendeu-se uma luz vermelha logo acima daquela entrada. Ocupado.

- De que você é feita, menina? Se recuperou mais rápido do que eu pensei. – Mayu fitava uma Sakura que até já sentava na cama.

- É?... Então, com licença. – A garota fez um sinal com as mãos.

- Ei, nada disso!- Porém, a mais velha tolheu-as - Feitiços agora não!

- Mas eu preciso ver a Ino agora! – Sakura gritou.

A rosada sabia, não seria a fada-madrinha de daquela garota se não soubesse. Já fazia algum tempo que a Yamanaka foi encontrada no interior da mansão abandonada que lhe serviu de cativeiro e, agora, os médicos estavam fazendo de tudo para salvá-la. Tayuya a feriu com a Espada da Virtude do mesmo jeito que a própria Sakura fora ferida horas atrás.

Inoshi estava sentado perto das portas do sinal rubro. Um policial sentara ao seu lado e, após um tempinho de conversa, o agente apontou-lhe um homem sentado mais longe. Um pouco curvado de apreensão, as mãos quase escondendo uma cicatriz que ele tinha sobre o nariz: Umino Iruka. Ele foi um louco mas, se não fosse por isso, Ino já estaria morta a essas alturas.

Talvez por causa dos remédios, talvez porque estivesse – de alguma forma – concentrada em tentar continuar vivendo, Ino não estava tendo sonho algum. Sakura sequer conseguia penetrar-lhe na mente por mais que repetisse os mesmos sinais e as mesmas palavras mágicas.

- Eu já disse para parar! – Mayu a repreendeu. A outra parou, mas se saiu da cama assim que a doutora piscou – Para onde você pensa que vai?

- Nem pense que vai me manter aqui! Eu preciso ficar com a Ino, Tayuya vai tentar de novo... E ela também atacou o Chouji!

- O quê?

Sakura nem escutou mais a outra depois disso, literalmente. Chegou rápido à porta da casa apesar do ferimento ter reclamado muito no caminho. Agora tudo estava nas mãos dela, já que – sentira há pouco – a bruxa acabou de encurralar o pessoal. Com certeza eles devem ter tentado tirar Shikamaru das mãos da malvada e facilitar para a Ino. Maldição!

- Você vem comigo! – Lembrou-se de súbito e parou, Mayu com certeza seria mais do que necessária nesse momento. Sakura sorriu ao escutar, por trás, um suspiro meio de enfado meio de alívio. Não pôde deixar de fazê-lo.

- Só espero que não faça besteiras. Deixe a parte mágica toda por minha conta. – Bom, Sakura não podia prometer nada quanto a isso, mas permitiu que a outra cuidasse de transportar a ambas. Um pouco mais e a garota estaria ao lado da sua grande amiga e protegida, seja lá onde ela estiver.

**.**

- Ótimo! Mais uma para eu incluir de novo nas brincadeiras. – Tayuya olhava para o teto do escritório. Girou a cadeira e se levantou sem medo de errar o movimento e se esborrachar no chão. Como era bom se ver livre daquele assento imã-de-geladeira, fato, embora a bruxa tivesse de admitir que, apesar de tudo, aquele tiro de nulidades havia lhe feito um favor. Como será que eles estavam agora?

Havia uma porta diante da mesa. Tayuya adorava-a.

Logo a abriu. Do outro lado, por motivos que só os feitiços explicam, alí estava o sótão onde guardara com todo cuidado a sua adorável vítima. Tayuya remexeu suas lembranças e voltou àquela noite em que Shikamaru com certeza estava se divertindo muito em sonho. Os pais dele com certeza continuariam implicando muito com ela se o deixasse instalado no quarto dele. Por que Tayuya não poderia ter acesso ao seu troféu, afinal?

Apesar disso, só ontem finalmente tivera a ideia de mudá-lo para o sótão. Agora aqueles dois é que saberiam o que é um acesso negado, é tão interessante! Ao olhar para os três jovens jogados ao redor do futon e cheios de pequenas manchas vermelhas nas roupas, Tayuya se questionou porque não fez que nem na história original: Todos adormecendo junto com a princesa. Pelo menos, enquanto ela não levasse sua presa para longe de todos, bem ao interior da floresta de espinhos.

- Está aí uma boa pergunta, não acha? – Tayuya olhou para Shikamaru. – Humpf! Parece que até para mim vai ser chato ficar falando e você continuar aí, ignorando numa boa.

"_Pensando bem, você aí feito uma pedra e o resto do mundo acordado é bem mais legal_"

Com cuidado para não passar por cima dos seus outros _prêmios_ – mas pisando forte, e de propósito, na mão de Naruto e depois na canetinha – Tayuya se aproximou e se acomodou bem ao lado do futon. Várias vezes, Tayuya se impacientara com o prazo que ela própria havia criado para o feitiço. Quinze anos! Por que não cinco? Seria tão mais fácil uma criança se ferir em um fuso do que um adolescente! Tanto que, quase um ano antes do grande momento, a bruxa não aguentou e partiu em busca daquela família que ela jurou infelicitar, mesmo que pudesse ir atrás dela até em cima da hora, não teria problema nenhum. Rever, mesmo de longe, o menininho com quem brincara de trem enquanto recitava as malignas palavras, então, foi um show a parte.

Shikamaru, na verdade, ou era uma pessoa modesta ou não se dava ao respeito, talvez mais provavelmente a última opção – segundo Tayuya. Várias vezes, ela dissecara-lhe os pensamentos e nisso o escutou, em muitas ocasiões, se comparando com os colegas populares. Com se ele próprio, no seu conjunto aparentemente comum demais, também não pudesse ser...

- ...um príncipe. – Tayuya murmurou. "_KYAAA! Quem fala assim é aquela vadiazinha loira, pô!_"

Nisso, o pé dela roçou alguma coisa estilhaçada no chão.

"_Puta merda!_". Era a caneta, e só agora Tayuya se deu conta do quanto que ela poderia lhe ser útil. Mundo injusto...

ooo

O som de passos deixou em alerta o Sr. Inoshi , que nem esperou a Dra. Matsumoto aparecer no campo de visão para levantar-se e sabatiná-lo ansioso. O homem não se sentiu melhor quando eles terminaram de conversar.

Quarto 403, o que tinha o desenho de um passarinho na porta. Inoshi hesitou, o ar saindo maçante de sua boca para ser ricocheteado pela máscara. Ino era a sua menina sorridente, saudável, cheia de vigor. Era essa a que ele queria, mas o mal já estava feito afinal. Agora o que havia era uma Ino toda mergulhada em branco: Os lençóis brancos, o travesseiro branco, as faixas de curativo brancas, a consciência branca. Só a máscara de respirar que era verde e o tubo de soro que era transparente.

Até a cadeira para as visitas era branca...

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora!

- Eu morri... – Mas você não está sentindo a areia nos seus pés, o ruído das ondas e esse solzinho tímido de amanhecer na pele?

(Nem está prestando atenção. Desalento...)

Você não está sentindo os seus próprios braços abraçando suas pernas? Você não está pensando que foi uma idiota covarde por perder seu tempo tentando acreditar que tudo seria do jeito que deve ser e que era o Shikamaru quem devia matar o dragão? Você não está ouvindo alguém gritar tipo assim: "Óculos de sol a preço de banana! Chapéis, biquíni para quem perdeu a parte de cima e protetor solar importado da China! Tobi é um bom garoto e por isso faz descontinho!"?

(Saco! Até nos sonhos esses vendedores ambulantes resolvem aparecer.)

- Olá, moça! – Droga! Ele reparou em você, prepare o bolso – Tobi tem umas promoções especiais para deixar você freguesa!

- Ah, cai fora, tá?

- Hm, não seja má, moça! Olha, Tobi tem um ítem aqui que ele acha que você vai gostar! Só que Tobi só pode mandar fazer encomenda.

(Um quadro simples, sem nada pintado, a não ser uma conta matemática: 1kg de coragem + 2kg de amor + Pitadinha de medo [para manter o instinto afiado] - 200g de destino = ? [primeiro vá resolver isto na prática] + É o fim! Buááá!)

- Aqui era pra ser um "+", mas o Tobi apagou. É que Tobi não acredita no destino!

- Devia ter deixado como estava. – Você bufou. Ora, com tantas garotas no mundo, logo você é quem vai ter que carregar um fardo daqueles? Só porque acredita em fadas-madrinhas? Não, mas o Shikamaru não acredita. Ah, qual foi o critério que você usou, seu destino desgraçado?

- Mas é que Tobi acha que as coisas simplesmente acontecem, e tem muita coisa que Tobi também decidiu. – Acho que a maré está subindo. Viu como o vendedor recuou um pouco? – Por exemplo, Tobi quis estar aqui, vendendo coisas, quando poderia estar vendo TV. E o seu pai poderia ter te matriculado em muitos outros colégios, mas escolheu aquele que fica na frente de onde o CDF estuda, não é? E você poderia ter aprontado um monte de outras travessuras, mas achou melhor ver como é lá na escola dos meninos. Tobi acha que é... mais ou menos como isto aqui.

(Outro quadro: 1g de sorte + 1g de oportunidade = 2g de VAI COM TUDO, INO!)

- Ótimo, e o que seria a oportunidade senão algo que o destino põe na nossa frente?

- Aí você me pegou. Mas Tobi continua com a opinião dele! – O sujeito se virou – Porque se é pra deixar tudo nas mãos do destino, então ninguém precisa mais meter a mão na massa, né?

- Que é, é. Talvez tudo isso seja só como uma salada mista só para a gente ter um pouco de controle mas ser surpreendido de vez em quando. O que você acha?

- Tobi continua não acreditando no destino. – Ele fez um biquinho por baixo da máscara. É tão notório isso...

(Os príncipes de contos de fadas geralmente não têm nome. São genéricos, apenas encantados. Dê beleza, coragem e uma espada a um rapaz e o torne perfeito para o papel. Os príncipes nascem príncipes ou é algo dentro deles que os torna assim?

O que é ser um príncipe? O que é ser uma princesa?)

- Uhuuul! – Epa! Cadê o vendedor? Ele deixou as coisas dele aqui tudinho... Ah! – Tobi decidiu largar de vender coisas e agora quer só brincar na água! Vem!

(Um boneco de posto de gasolina correndo adoidado e pulando onda? Sério, Tobi?)

- Tudo bem, só que decidi ficar por aqui mesmo. Eu vou aí outra hora. – Como sua voz ficou enérgica, Ino!

(Parece que já não é mais tão cedo. O sol já está um pouco mais alto e mais quente.

E pela primeira vez neste sonho você se sente viva. Será que ainda dá tempo?)

ooo

- Dá, Ino. – Sakura murmurou, a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá. Enquanto isso, Mayu tem uma gota de suor escorrendo até o queixo, e caindo no chão.

O procedimento era o mesmo que tivera que fazer com Sakura, mas agora tinha de ser aplicado de forma mais efetiva e rápida. Mesmo que, após ser curada, Ino venha a ser ferida novamente. Ela tinha que estar pronta para encarar o seu papel nessa história.

Não pôde evitar de pensar que aquela garota tinha um pouco de sorte, apesar de tudo. Uma segunda chance, afinal, às vezes costuma ser artigo de luxo.

ooo

Um puxão por trás e Shikamaru já não sabia mais onde estava. O nome "Ino" e aquele sorriso estilo vestidões-bufantes estavam piscando na sua mente desde que ele ouvira seus pais recebendo a notícia sobre a situação dela. E o que é aquilo?

_Zizuuum!_

O rapaz começou a perseguir o borrão preto – um coelho escuro que corre? O lugar era uma espécie de depósito cheio de corredores brancos e sem graça, com uma coisa ou outra escorada nas paredes. O bichinho deixou uma porta entreaberta alí, parece que ele gosta de aparecer onde menos se espera.

Shikamaru murchou. Do outro lado o que havia era um salão enorme, avarandado, quase interminável. O piso quase-refletor dava uma sensação de déja vù, e a coisinha – uma marmota escura que corre? – estava lá do outro lado. Hora de correr mais.

_Zizuuum!_

O borrãozinho era muito pior alí. Ele sempre aparecia a, no mínimo, uns 10 metros de distância, mas Shikamaru tinha que pegá-lo. Cruzaram o salão inteiro umas duas vezes, e depois o jardim (que também era enorme) umas três. Tudo muito plano, muito chão, muita grama cortada rente à terra e arbustos muito baixos. E a criatura ganhou uma passarela que cortava a área e se estendia ao infinito. Pelo menos, era a garantia de que o Nara não perderia mais o bichinho de vista. Era só continuar correndo.

Ele tinha que alcançá-lo. Estava quase...

_GRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIICH!_

O borrão emitiu um chiado alto ao morrer atropelado por uma Brasília cinza, que ficou atravessada no caminho... Peraí!

- Oi, desculpa aí! – O motorista abriu um dos vidros, revelando suas bochechas sujas de pó de batatinha –Carona?

- Você?

- Por que o espanto, eu prometi que viria! Só não deu para ser em frente a sua casa porque estamos sonhando agora. – Riu – Entra aí!

"_Um sonho..._". Por isso que aquele ambiente era tão estranho e era preciso pegar a pobre criatura que deve estar toda destruída debaixo do carro. Por isso também a a falta de sangue nas rodas e a falta de cansaço no Nara. Obviamente, sem o controle algum, esses sonhos poderiam agora tomar qualquer forma.

Sem mais delongas, Shikamaru abriu mais a porta do carro e entrou. Chouji limpou a boca com a manga do casaco antes de dar a partida.

ooo

Atenção! Você - ainda - está sonhando agora.

Admita, Ino, isso não é se esbaldar, mas até que passar os pés naquela água não deixa de ser alguma coisa. E agora uma sombra, que o dia está queimando. Como é que o Sr. Boneco consegue ficar em sob um sol desses mesmo com aquele pesado casaco de nuvens vermelhas?

- Moça, sabe de uma história que contaram pro Tobi? – Boneco esvaziou. Boneco balançando as enormes e ensopadas mangas que lhe cobrem os braços.

(Se ele for começar com aquele papo de novo...)

- Tinha uma fada, um tempo atrás – Ele sentou-se, brusco, na areia – que era muito rebelde, mas não era aquela rebeldia de quem tá insatisfeito com mundo e quer melhorar as coisas. Ela era rebelde de má mesmo... E, um belo dia, ela resolveu começar a se divertir do jeito dela.

- Jogando maldições? – Ele está falando da Tayuya, garota?

- Só deu tempo de fazer "umas pegadinhas", mas ela já estava começando a jogar pesado. Se não tivessem pego ela e a prendido para sempre, a fada má estaria toda perdida. – Ele balançava os pés pra frente e pra trás, pra frente e pra trás, pra frente e pra trás... – Como ela ainda tinha gente que gostava muito dela, então fizeram um proposta no leito de morte dela.

- E qual era?

- A fada má teria que nascer de novo depois de dez anos, só que como uma garota humana. Ela receberia muito amor de verdade dos seus amigos e parentes para que pudesse reaprender ser boa e, quando tivesse idade suficiente, ela passaria por uma prova que ninguém sabia qual seria. Se passar, significa que ela se regenerou e que poderia até escolher depois renascer como fada de novo, se quiser.

-...

(Tem alguém tocando violão por perto, mas as músicas não são aquelas de verão. Parece que é algo mais introspectivo. E aquilo é um olho cor-de-acerola-criança?)

- Tobi-san, mudando de assunto, - Você olha para o cabide de quinquilharias e depois para o vendedor – agora eu quero comprar uma coisa.

- Fique à vontade! Tobi vai faz de desconto de até 40% só para você ficar feliz. Qual é o objeto?

- A sua máscara.

_GULP!_

- Err...errrrrrr... Ela não está à venda não.

- Mas eu quero! – Ei, isso é uma compra ou é um roubo?

(Uma coisa com leve formato de rosto caindo na areia e sendo puxada para o mar por uma ondinha aventureira.)

- Eu sabia, _Haruno Sakura_! Aquele tipo de discurso motivacional é bem a sua cara.

- Ah, mas você já está bem melhor, Porquinha! Agora saia de cima de mim, não me lembro de você ser tão pesada assim – Deu um sorriso sacana.

- Pesada eu?... E pare de rir! Antes que fique aí se achando o máximo, saiba que já decidi faz um tempo o que eu queria fazer, tá?

ooo

Há muito a passarela havia se convertido em uma espécie de estrada suspensa, um alto viaduto que continuava igualmente infinito. Já era de se imaginar que eles não estavam indo para lugar algum, não havia um destino a se perseguir. Só havia o tempo, aquela coisinha necessária para pôr as ideias em ordem.

Nesse quesito, Shikamaru estava aproveitando-o muito bem. Precisava-o. Chouji até tentou dividir com ele aquelas coisinhas amarelas e farelentas, mas recebeu apenas um meneio – negativo – de cabeça como resposta. Olhar para fora e seguir em paz, a única coisa a ser feita. Mesmo que, desde que entrara no carro, o fato de estar sentado, parado, lhe desse engulhos.

- Parece com as propagandas, mas falta o glamour... – Falou, finalmente.

- É que eu sempre quis dirigir assim! – Shikamaru parou de dar atenção às paisagens lá fora e voltou-se para o amigo. Havia algo de nervoso no contentamento do novatinho. – Acho que eu só estava precisando da desculpa do plano.

- Mas o plano não funcionou.

- O da caneta sim. Já o de te resgatar... – Ele murchou – Putz, eu não devia ter deixado aqueles dois entrarem nessa junto comigo! Tomara que eles fiquem bem.

- Bom, pelo menos, vocês estão só dormindo. Bem vindo ao clube.

O borrãozinho, um tipo estranho de lebre marrom e sacana, apareceu no banco de trás do carro, comendo um pacotinho de amendoins e assistindo DVD. Não era de se estranhar o fato de ela estar viva ainda. Choque de sonhos (a aparição repentina do veículo e o atropelamento) sequer deixam arranhões em vontades e angústias (a criatura) vindas da realidade. Ainda bem que Shikamaru era tranquilo o suficiente para não deixar, sem querer, aquele bichinho ser ou tornar-se um leão ou qualquer criatura mais ameaçadora. Ao menos, por enquanto.

- Você – Chouji perguntou. Engoliu em seco – sabe o que está acontecendo com você mesmo?

- Descobri quando vocês vieram me visitar. – Voltou a olhar para fora – Já sabiam desde quando?

-...

- Desde quando? – Repetiu baixinho, absorto e alerta ao mesmo tempo.

- Juro que o Naruto e a Hinata só souberam hoje! – Chouji respondeu como se sua vida dependesse disso – Ela ficou desconfiada e investigou a história e, quando dei por mim...

- Tsc...Tudo bem. Nesse caso, meio que foi culpa minha. Dei um susto sem querer na Hinata dia desses.

-Se foi sem querer, então não foi sua culpa. Nada disso foi sua culpa... Me desculpe. – Fez uma pausa – Tudo bem, sei que, se você soubesse logo do feitiço, não iria ficar nesta situação agora, mas ninguém achou que você acreditaria se contássemos.

-...

- Todo mundo sabia. Eu, os seus pais, e até a Sakura e a Ino. – Chouji fez como se fosse morder os lábios – E mesmo que você diga que não, eu sei como isso te chateia. Desculpa mesmo, fui péssimo nisso tudo! Eu devia ter feito tudo diferente e...

- Eu já disse, esqueça isso. Sem ressentimentos, ok? – Não era irritação. Por motivos que Shikamaru não soube precisar de imediato, a vontade de perdoar aquele sujeito foi muito maior do que qualquer outra que porventura tivesse. Levou a mão ao ombro do outro e o sacudiu de leve.

O que estava ficando realmente angustiante era aquele silêncio carregado.

- Só tenho uma pergunta! – Chouji se virou de tal forma que fez Shikamaru hesitar (Isso não é forma de se comportar no trânsito!) – Err... Por acaso uma fada morre toda vez que alguém diz que não acredita em fadas?

- Ah, isso é conversa! – Definitivamente, não era bem o tipo de coisa que o gorducho estava esperando.

- Que bom... – Fez uma pausa dramática - Porque se fosse verdade, eu ia ficar com um peso enoooooorme na minha consciência. – E Chouji riu alto quase na mesma hora.

Shikamaru sorriu. Nada como planejar o tom de voz.

– Voltando a falar sério, pode relaxar, eu vou ficar bem. É óbvio que a Tayuya não vai fazer nada contra mim, pelo menos não para me matar.

- Olha, eu não consigo partilhar dessa sua opinião. – Chouji ia explicar, mas Shikamaru aproveitou para prosseguir – O feitiço original era para você morrer com o fuso!

- Eu sei. – "_O sonho da festinha do bebê..._" - Mas de qualquer forma a maldição me deixa indefeso, não é verdade? Logo, ela poderia muito bem ter acabado comigo logo depois de eu ter caído no sono ou mesmo alguns dias depois. Além do mais, Tayuya não consegue disfarçar muito bem seus sentimentos ou intenções com outras pessoas. É uma péssima atriz, acaba ficando cínica demais.

- Mas ela conseguiu enganar você. É uma especialista em controle mental.

- Uma habilidade muito útil... Foi só isso o que fez com que alguém tão inteligente e perspicaz deixasse escapar um detalhe sórdido demais até para ser detectável. – O rapaz se recostou no banco – O que me preocupa agora mais é a Ino. Ela está vulnerável e com uma bruxa no encalço, quer algo pior?

Era até agoniante pensar que ele estava alí, longe de tudo e no meio de uma tranquilidade densa enquanto Ino estava à mercê de um monstro que não hesitaria em atacar. Shikamaru afundou um pouco mais no banco, antes de voltar a pender para o lado da janela. "_Que saco! Por que eu?_"

- Nenhuma bruxa gosta de... – Estacou quando se deu conta do que iria falar.

- ...de príncipes? – Chouji completou, sorrindo, enquanto Shikamaru fitou o tapete de borracha, amuado.

- Isso é embaraçoso... – Enquanto isso, a lebre-borrão saiu ligeira como sempre pela janela de uma das portas de trás. Ninguém percebeu. – Eu queria estar acordado.

Foi no mesmo instante em que o viaduto sem fim acabou. Engraçado como tudo, tudo mesmo, naquele sonho era tão plano, as únicas coisas que prenunciavam altos e baixos eram umas dunas – Uma praia por trás? – ao longe, no lado esquerdo.

- Você é uma fada, certo? E este sonho aqui é seu. – Shikamaru falou, mudando de assunto – Você por acaso também não está...

- Ei, eu não sou a Tayuya! Este sonho é tão meu quanto seu!

- Está bem, eu não quis ofender! Eu... Qual é o seu nome mesmo, hein?

- Akimichi Chouji. – Outro gesto preocupante: Esse estender de mão. – Sua fada-padrinho!

- Então, você não deve ser novato no colégio, né? Eu já imaginava. – "_Aquele jeito como você falou da travessura da 3ª série foi muito suspeito_". E o rapaz respondeu ao gesto.

Tão logo o fez, a cena daquela brincadeira surgiu como um filme em sua cabeça. Muitas outras lembranças vieram logo na sequência. Eram tantas e de tal importância que Shikamaru ficou atordoado quando Chouji soltou a mão. O gorducho relaxou no banco como quem acabava de tirar um peso enorme das costas.

_Hehehe!_

- S-Shikamaru? Está tudo bem?

- Eh... – Jogou os braços para trás – Só faltava um colchãozinho e essa confusão passar para ficar melhor. Por que você não dobra alí? – Apontou despretensiosamente para o lado.

"_Meu grande amigo..._"

- Pode ser. – As dunas passaram para a frente do panorama.

ooo

- Kh! – Tayuya levantou-se de imediato. Sonhara com alguma coisa desagradável, mas não conseguia se lembrar do quê. Olhou para o lado: Ora, é claro que não tem como Shikamaru ir para lugar algum! Pelo menos, não o corpo...

Reparou de imediato que o cômodo estava mais escuro do que o normal, já era noite. A ruiva ficou se maldizendo por ter dado tamanho deslize enquanto muito provavelmente já havia uma corrente do bem dando forças para a princesinha Yamanaka. A bruxa sentia isso. Se aquela garota está saudável ou ferida e fraca, pouco fazia diferença, mas sempre é melhor agir rápido. E as costas estavam doendo mais do que a morte, quem mandou dormir _no chão_?

Tateou a parede até encontrar a porta por onde havia entrado, mas a bruxa não voltou ao escritório. Agora o que havia alí era aquele salão onde ela guardava a Espada da Virtude, que reluziu como sempre a luz fantasmagórica que vinha de um estranho buraco no teto.

- Ainda bem que não me deixei perder você. – A passos largos, se aproximou e tomou a arma – Eu gosto de você, é tão competente. E é tão boa a ironia de ver você matando gente chata como aquela garota.

Enfim, se abriram os portões de madeira e uma Tayuya de roupas sóbrias, cabelo preso, bolsa de marca e óculos ganhou a rua. Porém, não era o último disfarce. Precisaria de outro assim que chegasse ao hospital. A essa altura, Tayuya já estava inteirada de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Vamos tentar de novo... E desta vez, Inozinha, sua passagem pro inferno está garantida!

ooo

Atenção! Você está sonhando agora!

(Esse sonho é mais longo do que os mangás da _Jump_, nossa!)

- Eu já estava cansada de ficar me enganando, sabe? Logo eu, nunca gostei de que nenhum rapaz se metesse com meus assuntos...

- Mas adorava quando eles ficavam loucos por você.

- Testuda, não me interrompa! Gosto de ser admirada, mas nunca quis que eles me tratassem como uma pobre donzela indefesa. Mas... Olha só o que eu estava exigindo do Shika! Pensando bem, é deprimente.

- É normal, Ino. Você estava com medo, e ser a Bela Adormecida até que seria um papel agradável...

- Eu ainda estou com medo. – Você termina de tomar o refrigerante e passa a lata para Sakura, que a amassará até a pobrezita ficar do tamanho de um átomo – Nem você conseguiu dar uma lição naquela bruxa!

- A única que pode fazer isso é você. Tive que apanhar muito para isso entrar de vez na minha cabeça.

- Mas e se eu não conseguir? Como é que fica?

(Barulho de um carro chegando)

- Vou ter que tentar de qualquer jeito mesmo, mesmo se... – Sua amiga nem está te dando atenção, ela está é olhando para o outro lado – Kh, mas vontade de quebrar o pescoço daquela salsicha ambulante não me falta!

- Ino! Olha lá!

(O carro estacionou longe, lá nas areias mais secas. Já reparou como o céu daqui tem um tom lindo de lilás?)

- É ela? – Você recua. Não, agora não! Mais tarde, Tayuya, pelo menos isso.

- Espere um pouco. – Não é mesmo. Ela não tem aqueles olhos tão doces que, mesmo de onde vocês estão, sua amiga reparou por trás do vidro do veículo. Não, Tayuya jamais seria como _ele_ – Chouji!

O cara grita algo como "Valeu, cara!" para dentro do carro antes de...

(Pés ansiosos levantando nuvens de pó de areia. Você tem que concordar: Ela é uma das poucas coisas que o fazem correr e ele é uma das poucas que a fizeram ter alguma felicidade durante essa tormenta. Eles foram feitos um para o outro.)

- Peraí, peraí! – Eles se alcançaram mais rápido do que você imaginava até – Você também está sonhando? Diz a verdade! – Ele pergunta.

- Eu é que te pergunto! Você está de penetra no meu sonho? – Pausa. Os dois caem no riso e voltam a se abraçar.

"_Que bom que a Tayuya não machucou você!_". A sua amiga então, emocionada, aperta mais os braços em torno do outro e toma a iniciativa para o passo seguinte. É quando você descobre que - é inacreditável - nunca imaginou a Sakura beijando alguém.

(E você aí, segurando vela.)

Porém, enquanto os pombinhos conversam animados e se curtem, você acaba reparando no carro. Ou melhor, em algo além dele. Chouji também estava dividindo o sonho antes de chegar? Vá até lá, você tem que ver. Terreno chato que fica afundando o tempo todo!

(Já dá para ver bem algo lá dentro que se parece com um...

E que está te olhando.)

O veículo é sem graça, está quente por fora. Você rodeia-o e a porta do banco do passageiro se abre, embora ninguém tenha saído. Não há mistério, só há duas pessoas ansiosas e com a certeza do reencontro próximo. Tão próximo que o seu olhar já encontrou o dele. E você o encontra sentado, uma das pernas quase fora do carro.

- Shika!

- Ino!

(Ele a puxou e você se jogou, as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Os dois _sabores_ cercados por uma massa de estofados, plásticos e ferros impessoais)

- Puf... – Não, isso foi rápido demais! - Desculpa.

- Desculpa o quê? Quando foi a última vez que nos beijamos? - Hum! os salgadinhos alí parecem apetitosos.

- Você podia ter me feito soltar o freio de mão, problemática. – Por que ele tem que mudar de assunto e reclamar? Às vezes não dá pra entender os homens, melhor mergulhar a mão no pacote colorido acolá. Você estava sentindo tanta falta de guloseimas quanto sentia saudades _dele_.

(Quão maravilhoso é sentir a um sentimento agridoce desses se...)

ooo

Como já imaginava, toda a área estava cercada por aquelas repugnantes e inúteis energias. Bastou Tayuya sacar a espada e caminhar por ela por alguns segundos antes de usar a porta lateral. O ar ficou abafado. Que seja, não iria durar muito essa sensação.

O visual continuava sóbrio, mas a bolsa era bem mais simples e ainda havia o jaleco. Tayuya caminhava sentindo cada uma de suas pisadas naquele chão limpo. Chegou à uma sala de espera, duas, três. Viu Inoshi caminhar pela quarta delas, e não sumiu de vista enquanto o homem não cruzasse seu olhar com o dela. Sorriu imaginando o pavor dele.

- Daqui você não passa!

Passaria sim. Iruka também era uma peça fácil de ser descartada.

ooo

(...quebrando em pedacinhos açucarados tais como bolos de festa.)

- Que bom que você está bem. – Ele continuou – Você e aquela outra problemática me deram um susto enorme.

- Então já sabe?

- Seu pai ligou lá pra casa. Ué, que cara de espanto é essa?

- MAS COMO É QUE VOCÊ SOUBE DE UMA COISA DESSAS SE VOCÊ ESTÁ DORMINDO O TEMPO TODO? – Ino, gritos costumam fazer as pessoas ficarem de pernas pro ar e batendo no teto de carros, não sabia? – Epa! Shika, você tá legal?

- Tsc... Já disse: Cuidado com o freio de mão. – Um tempinho para o rapaz se endireitar – Eu simplesmente fiquei sabendo, é difícil de explicar, tá?

(Não é difícil, deve ser a preguiça. Reforce a carranca da próxima vez.)

- Shika, eu – Seu rabo-de-cavalo não está frouxo, e você sabe – não sei se eu estou mesmo bem. Foi horrível.

("_Ela aproveitou que eu estava dormindo e atacou. Só senti aquela dor absurda enquanto ela ria da minha cara_")

- Você está bem. Pelo menos, eu quero acreditar nisso. – Você dá um sorriso nervoso por causa do macabro da situação, mas ele continua fitando bem nos seus olhos – Por favor, fique viva, tá?

- Eu estou tentando. – Mais um sorriso. Isso! Se anima! – Afinal, você vai precisar de alguém para te salvar da _terrível maldição_, hehehe! Ué, não me olhe desse jeito.

- Isso não tem graça, problemática.

- Eu sei que não tem. Mas, Shika, é sério. vou dar um jeito de te tirar dessa. A Tayuya vai se ver comigo.

- Melhor não. – "_Huh?_" - Você deve se preservar por algum tempo e por deixar que eu penso em algo por nós dois.

- Pensar? Mas você não está...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas temos as fadas, esses sonhos e já não estou mais com a Tayuya o tempo todo no meu pé. Então, eu posso.

(Lá perto do mar, Sakura está sentindo algo estranho.)

- Shikamaru... – Você começa – Desde que aqueles meus sonhos com você apareceram, já estava bem claro qual era a minha posição aqui. E é realmente muito ruim porque eu nunca enfrentei uma bruxa na vida e de repente a vejo invadir a minha casa, tentar matar meu pai e a Sakura, me sequestrar e depois...

-...

- E ainda ter que ouvir um monte de besteiras e pensar que tinha aquela coisa ruim cercando você o tempo todo!

(Sakura tentando se soltar de um Chouji que não está entendendo nada. Ela vai correr até o carro. O tempo...)

ooo

No quarto, há apenas uma mulher e duas moças. Todas inconscientes.

Uma das duas últimas era a pequena princesa pálida e loira prostrada no leito. Logo ela não precisaria mais dar trabalho para ninguém.

ooo

(...urge!)

- Ino, mesmo que você tenha que fazer isso, não pense que vou ficar sem te ajudar. Afinal, eu sou o principal interessado. – Fez uma pausa – E não quero perder você.

(Sabe aquele dia em que vocês se declararam? A quantos centímetros de distância vocês estavam um do outro?)

- Se é que um dia nós já... – Ele ia continuando.

Nós já, você repete para si mesma ao sentir a tristeza dele. Nós já nos encontramos em uma praça, já nos declaramos um para o outro, já dançamos juntos e já nos consolamos. Nós.

(Mas nada daquilo aconteceu de verdade.)

- Ora, o que é isso, Shika? A gente está aqui e eu estou falando com você, não é? E vamos ainda nos divertir muito quando eu e você estivermos bem longe dessa urucubaca...

(Shikamaru tem umas pupilas pequenas, mas bem brilhantes. Você nunca o viu de olhos fechados embora soubesse que ele gostava de cochilinhos básicos.)

- ...porque, se eu viver – Cosquinhas aguadas nos olhos – não quero só ficar olhando você dormir pelo resto da vida.

(E só uma vez você o viu. Foi quando teve a oportunidade perfeita de resgatá-lo.)

- Eu não quero, Shika! Eu te amo! – O frio de lágrimas escorrendo até que você sente pequenas frações de coragem e calor em forma de abraço. E também um medo abafado que faz com que você também o enlace forte. Um bolinho humano.

Esta não será a última vez de vocês. Se aquilo seria tal qual os contos de fadas, era preciso ter esperança.

("_Eu vou salvar você. Não sei como vai ser, mas vou salvá-lo sim!_")

- Ino! – Alguém gritando na janela – Ino, você precisa acordar agora!

- Sakura, mas o quê...

- Agora!

ooo

- Sakura! – Um choque contra algo duro e macio. Um corpo caindo, um baque, uma respiração ofegante que Ino logo reconheceu como a sua própria.

"_Então era isso!_"

Tayuya estava encolhida no chão, os braços abraçados na altura do peito. Ao lado dela, uma espada. Era arrepiante pensar que se tivesse demorando só mais um segundo ou se não reagisse da forma como fez, aquela arma estaria enterrada no seu coração.

- Des... Desgraçada! Ai! – Um pé prensara a cabeça da bruxa no piso.

- Ino, pega aí! – Sakura se abaixou e passou a espada para a amiga enquanto seguia dominando Tayuya – E aquilo também! – Apontou para trás.

- Aquilo o q... – "_Não, não pode ser!_"

Eram as botas que Iruka lhe dera de presente. Em um _sonho_! Como poderiam estar encostadas em um cantinho como sempre?

- Sai daqui e calce-as logo! – Dito isso, Sakura foi arremessada contra a parede, mas voltou a avançar com toda velocidade sobre a bruxa.

- Você não desiste, não é? – A bruxa vociferou para a rival do momento e Ino pulou da cama, o movimento trazendo um pouco de dor. Por sorte, as botas estavam perto da porta. A garota pegou-as e saiu bem na hora em que a fada recebeu um novo golpe.

Tayuya mal viu uma ponta de camisola deixando pra trás a porta entreaberta. Jogou Sakura para um canto com toda a violência possível e saiu quase tropeçando.

- Você não vai fugir! - Ino a ouviu tão às suas costas que não evitou de pensar que era o fim. Encarou a outra quase ao mesmo tempo em que uma sombra violácea obstruiu o caminho da bruxa – Ah, fala sério! Dá licença!

Não deu. Mais gritos, ataques e uma garota que não parou para ouvir ou ver nada mais daquilo. Ino ganhou o corredor seguinte e o que surgia logo depois, à direita. Jogou-se por trás de uns vasos. Que Tayuya desta vez demore mais, que Tayuya desta vez demore mais!

_Calce-as logo!_

- Vocês são capazes de alguma coisa, não é? – Abatolhadamente, Ino pegou tremendo um dos pés enquanto o outro par seguia ao lado da espada. Tinha que encaixar.

Alguém urrou. Não, parece que a bruxa não venceu ainda, que seja isso. Por instantes, Ino achou ter ouvido mais uma respiração ansiosa além da dela. O outro pé, o outro pé!

Ela não sabia, mas Shikamaru estava bem ao seu lado.

**.**

**.Continua**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Furei o Kishimoto! O Tobi é a Sakura! O_O Brincadeira, pessoal. E eis que a Ino teve um passado curioso, por isso que ela está metida nesse drama.

Uma coisa que agora tenho a dizer para vocês é que há certas hipóteses, feitas pelos leitores, que me fazer pensar "Puxa, que sacada!". Foi assim com a impressão que vocês tiveram de que o Shikamaru estava _também_ adormecido. Só não tomei esse rumo porque a decisão de colocá-lo como a vítima e a Ino como a heroína já havia sido tomada há muito tempo, apesar de que, confesso, colocar o pobre Nara em uma situação dessas seja um clichê em histórias ShikaIno ou ShikaTema que tenham algo a ver com "A Bela Adormecida".

Porém, não há clichê que, se trabalhado de uma maneira diferente, não possa ganhar um brilho novo. E não pense que eu não posso mais surpreender vocês.

A propósito, dois detalhes – O primeiro é que os parágrafos da Ino no quarto de hospital, quando Inoshi vai vê-la, foram tirados de uma longfic não-publicada minha que eu não tive mais ganas de continuar a escrever - e da qual pretendo reaproveitar muita coisa no futuro. A única coisa que mudei nela foi ter trocado os personagens de lugar: No original, era o Inoshi o doente. O segundo é que há uma frase em uma das falas do Shikamaru, no momento em que ele e Chouji estão falando sobre a Tayuya, que foi pinçada da review que a FranHyuuga deixou na fanfic _Robespierre_. Afinal, aquela era uma descrição perfeita não só para o que aconteceu lá na outra história, mas também cai como uma luva aqui. Eu gosto de, às vezes, dar tapas na cara dos personagens e de armar surpresas. Afinal, nem tudo na vida é o que parece, principalmente quando as lentes dos óculos estão embaçadas.

Por fim, só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer. *levanta uma plaquinha dizendo "VAI COM TUDO, INO!" /fan feelings*

* * *

><p><strong>E agora... O Show do Intervalo (ou das reviews)!<strong>

**#Po. chan-s**

Imagino que a ideia da caneta deva ter despertado um sentimento de desforra em você, não foi? Toma, Tayuya! E ainda vai ter mais... Pois é, Shikamaru não só foi dopado como também era ele o alvo do feitiço, o que também complica ainda mais as coisas para o lado da Ino. Mas a nossa loirinha há de dar conta dessa confusão.

**#Mokoninha**

Bom, a bochecha dele não explodiu literalmente, o Shikamaru apenas levou um soco forte no rosto. Se bem que um "apenas" aí soa meio irônico. Gostei da sua menção ao ilustríssimo Sigmund Freud, mas calma que agora já dá para entender o que foi mesmo que a Tayuya aprontou. E não se preocupe que o sofrimento dos protagonistas desta fanfic tem prazo de validade, e ele está prestes a expirar: O próximo capítulo é o último... snif!

**#B. Lilac**

Já eu imaginava os vitrais daqui como um mosaico bem colorido, coisa parecida com as imagens santas das Igrejas Ortodoxas. De qualquer forma, neste capítulo decerto o que era vidro se quebrou: Não existe realidade nenhuma aqui desde o cap. 2 – Pelo menos, não para o Shikamaru.

**#Miss Ilusion**

Bom, conseguiram entrar na casa dos Nara, mas... Enfim, ainda bem que isso não evitou um encontro entre o Chouji e o Shikamaru para que enfim mais algumas coisas fossem esclarecidas. Vamos ver se agora em diante a fada de ossos largos resolve ser mais sincera com seu melhor amigo!

**#Tifa Lockhart Valentine**

Estava desconfiando do novatinho e nem me falou... Tudo bem, isso não é problema. E, sim, a Hinata tem um poder especial apesar de não ser uma fada, pena que isso acabou ferrando com ela e com o Naruto no final.

**.**

_Pessoal! Desta vez as reviews demoraram muito para chegar apesar da boa quantidade de leitores que esta fanfic. Otowa-san não curtiu isso._

_Não se acanhem, digam tudo o que pensam. Imaginação de ficwritter precisa de uma boa dose de reviews no café-da-manhã! Vamos lá?_

ooo


End file.
